Echec et maths
by calyspo
Summary: Vois-tu, la reine est une pièce importante de ton jeu. Elle a de nombreux atouts. Il est presque impossible de faire tomber le roi tant que la reine est en jeu. Elle le protège. Quitte à se sacrifier. Elle n'a pas d'autre vocation, entends tu ? C'est pourquoi le camp adverse n'aura qu'une seule idée en tête : l'éliminer.
1. Vingt millions

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'intrigue originale ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. Saluons Oba et Obata pour cette grande œuvre qui nous fait tous rêver. Seul Mel et l'intrigue annexe sont mes propriétés.**

_Bonjour et bienvenu par ici. Que dire que dire avant de commencer ? J'avouerais tout d'abord que j'ai longuement hésité avant de poster cette fanfiction. Elle a plutôt longuement mûri dans mon esprit, et c'est le premier long projet auquel je m'atèle. Je tiendrais juste à signaler que si elle n'est pas complètement écrite, le scénario est fait de bout en bout, je sais donc parfaitement où je vais._

_Enfin, je vous préviens que si cette fic aura une part de romance, son sujet principal ne sera tout de même pas porté dessus. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ne se sont pas encore enfuis !_

* * *

_Orphelinat pour enfants surdoués Wammy's House, Winchester, Angleterre : _

Roger se dirigeait avec lenteur vers la chambre de Near. La journée avait été particulièrement difficile. Il avait été appelé dans tous les coins pour différentes affaires plus ou moins coriaces. Gestion, placements, devoir de directeur... A présent que le soir tombait, il n'aspirait plus qu'à un bon chocolat chaud. Mais Near ne l'entendait pas ainsi et avait demandé à le voir.

Roger pénétra dans la chambre. Les murs étaient blancs et recouverts d'étagères où s'amoncelaient divers jouets et livres. Dans un coin, le lit parfaitement fait. Non loin de là, un bureau impeccablement rangé. Le petit garçon était assis au centre de la pièce, un jeu de construction qu'il s'amusait à monter devant lui. Comme il ne disait rien, Roger s'approcha et prit la parole :

"Et bien Near, j'ai entendu dire que tu voulais me parler ?"

L'enfant releva enfin les yeux vers lui :

"J"ai trouvé quelque chose qui, je crois, va t'intéresser."

Roger attendit patiemment que l'enfant daigne s'expliquer. Il avait appris, avec le temps, qu'il ne servait à rien de le brusquer. Near restait toujours hors d'atteinte, comme absent, et ne revenait parmi eux que lorsqu'il le décidait.

"C'est bien simple." commença Near, "Comme je voulais suivre l'enquête de près, j'ai demandé le détail des victimes des tueries massives de Kira dans les prisons. J'ai alors remarqué quelque chose, un détail infime très intéressant"

Il déroula devant lui des liasses de papier où des centaines de noms étaient inscrits, certains entourés dans de diverses couleurs qu'il montra du doigt :

"Exactement sept personnes ont survécu à ces tueries. Et leurs crimes étaient graves. Meurtres, braquages, viols... J'ai alors cherché un lien entre eux, un indice qui expliquerait pourquoi ils ont survécu. Et j'ai trouvé."

Nouvelles feuilles dégagées du fouillis.

"Sur ses sept personnes, on compte deux femmes de la même famille. Des Harnet. C'était la seule chose qui rapprochait plus d'un des survivants. J'ai donc continué de fouiner de ce côté là.  
Les cinq personnes restantes sont toutes des hommes mariés. Et c'est là que c'est tout à fait incroyable..."

Near, jubilant, brandit alors sous son nez cinq actes de mariage entre son pouce et son index.

"Ces cinq personnes sont mariées à des femmes nées dans la famille des Harnet. Te rends tu compte ?"

Near laissa les feuillets entre les mains de Roger, puis retourna à son jeu de construction

"Il y a quelque chose avec les Harnet. Quelque chose qui les protège de Kira, quelque soit la façon dont il tue. Et cette protection peut apparemment se transmettre à leur entourage proche. Ce n'est donc pas génétique. Peut être une bactérie, une sorte de maladie... Vénérienne et héréditaire par exemple. Si nous comprenons comment tout ceci fonctionne..."

Roger releva un regard illuminé vers lui.

"Nous pourrions faire protéger L" souffla Near, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Royal Festival Hall, Londres : _

"Votre archet glisse trop vite. Vous devez être plus délicate, plus fluide, aérienne comme un oiseau ! Mais non, pas ainsi voyons ! Seigneur, mais qu'allons-nous faire de vous ma pauvre fille ? Reprenons. Do, si, mi, ré, la... Et glissando ! Dites, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot délicat ?"

Mel reprit une nouvelle fois l'archet entre ses doigts et l'approcha de son violon sous le regard acéré de Rosie Campbell. Cette dernière terrorisait littéralement l'ensemble des musiciens de _l'orchestre philharmonique de Londres (1)_. A chaque répétition, elle déambulait parmi les cordes et les vents, s'attardait vers les cuivres, se penchait, examinait, à l'affût du moindre défaut de jeu, du plus petit faux pas rythmique. Le claquement de ses talons résonnait en battant la mesure, et l'entendre approcher, regarder le chignon gris avancer à travers la forêt d'archets emplissait immanquablement d'angoisse les musiciens vers lesquels elle se dirigeait. Un courant de panique se répandait ainsi tous les matins dans l'orchestre et suivait ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle se campe devant un des musiciens.  
Le claquement s'arrêtait, le chignon se figeait, et tous les regards convergeaient vers la pauvre victime nouvellement désignée, qui n'en menait généralement pas large.  
L'assemblée respirait et jetait un regard plein de compassion au malheureux tout en se félicitant d'avoir échappé à l'ouragan.  
Rosie Campbell s'acharnait alors sur sa victime devant tout l'orchestre, la reprenait, critiquait encore et encore, revenait sur le plus petit détail en accompagnant le tout de remarques désobligeantes avec un cynisme accompli. Enfin, elle expliquait dans le détail au supplicié comment son manque évident de talent allait tous les déshonorer.  
C'est pourquoi, lorsque vous prononciez son nom devant un des musiciens de l'orchestre philharmonique de Londres, celui ci avait un léger rire nerveux et se souvenait du fatidique matin où, un beau jour, Rosie Campbell s'était arrêtée devant lui pour lui faire passer les vingt minutes les plus horribles de sa vie.

Cela faisait exactement seize minutes et trente secondes que cette sorcière crachait son venin sur elle, Mel Harnet, et sur son pauvre violon qui criait grâce. Seize minutes et trente secondes qu'elle reprenait cette mesure et qu'elle essayait de donner de la souplesse à son mouvement, sans jamais satisfaire la harpie. Et surtout, seize minutes et trente secondes que le flûtiste Tom Smith ricanait en regardant la scène. Il allait le lui payer. Très cher.

"Glissaaaaando !" répéta pour la énième fois Rosie tout en secouant la tête et en levant sa baguette.  
Mel fit glisser les notes rapidement sous son archet, bougeant aussi élégamment qu'elle le pouvait son avant bras.  
La baguette de Miss Campbell se ficha sur sa poitrine.  
"Mademoiselle Melly Harnet", et elle enfonçait le bout de bois dans son pull pour ponctuer ses propos, "Vous êtes la pire violoniste que j'ai jamais vue dans cet orchestre, aussi élégante qu'un éléphant à la patte cassée. Si jamais le concert est un fiasco, tout sera entièrementde votre faute."

Mel poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si Rosie suivait son petit discours habituel, le calvaire touchait à sa fin.  
La vielle femme guindée se détourna et, brandissant toujours sa baguette en rythme, passa un dernière fois dans les rangs, puis s'exclama :

"La répétition est terminée pour ce matin ! Vous pouvez y aller."

Mel ne demanda pas son reste.  
Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et se précipita hors de la salle de concert.  
Elle allait bientôt atteindre la sortie du _Royal Festival Hall (2) _ lorsqu'elle entendit dans son dos un grand cri rauque proche du barrissement salué par une pluie de rires gras.  
Derrière elle, Tom Smith hilare, épaulé de ses amis, mimait du bras la trompe d'un éléphant.  
Un jour, elle lui ferait avaler sa flûte.

Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'elle passait la porte du Royal Festival Hall, elle fut submergée par le tintamarre qui régnait dans les rues de Londres. Le bruit des voitures, des discussions des passants, les cris des commerçants qui attiraient les clients, les sifflets des policiers et les talons qui claquaient sur le trottoir.  
Elle traversa quelques avenues encombrées par la circulation et, une fois arrivée boulevard Concert All, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour repérer parmi la foule la bouche de métro de la rue.  
Elle descendit dans les sous sols londoniens, évita quelques flaques suspectes, se débarrassa d'un ivrogne, dépassa le groupe de jeunes qui tagait toujours les murs et finit par courir pour attraper son train déjà à quai.  
Il fut un temps où elle aurait pris un taxi, mais ils n'avaient plus les moyens, et elle avait découvert les joies des transports en commun aux heures de pointes.  
Elle s'engouffra tant bien que mal dans le train, manqua de laisser tomber son violon sur les voies, poussa quelques personnes du coude et finit écrasée entre une petite vieille dame que personne n'avait voulu laisser s'asseoir et un homme d'affaire bedonnant qui sentait mauvais. Lorsque le train se mit en marche, tout clinquant tout grinçant, elle manqua de tomber, entraînée par le mouvement de la marée humaine, et elle trébuchait à chaque virage ou arrêt trop brusque.  
Ses voisins lui jetaient un regard mauvais lorsque son archet leur chatouillait un peu trop les côtes. Après une demi-heure ainsi, où elle avait failli mourir successivement étouffée, écrabouillée et asphyxiée dans le brouhaha ambiant, les portes s'ouvrirent sur son arrêt et elle dut une nouvelle fois se faufiler entre les passagers pour pouvoir atteindre l'air libre.

Elle déboucha dans une large rue bordée d'arbres de la banlieue londonienne.  
Les habitations étaient grandes et bien entretenues, encadrées de jardins immenses fleuris avec goût. Dans les allées, de nombreuses voitures de luxes étaient garées, rutilantes avec leur carrosseries débarrassées du moindre grain de poussière.  
Après quelques minutes de marche sur le vaste trottoir pavé, elle poussa enfin le portail en fer forgé de sa demeure. Celle-ci était gigantesque et datait des années victoriennes, bâtie en petites briques grises et soutenue par des poutres blanches sculptées.  
Cette maison dans les quartiers chics leur coûtait une fortune mais son père, qui y avait grandi, n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la vendre.  
Son salaire de musicienne de l'orchestre philharmonique de Londres était très confortable, et celui de son père, entrepreneur, l'était bien plus mais ne suffisaient pas à rembourser les dettes mirobolantes qui trouaient leurs poches. Même si M. Harnet tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'épargner ses enfants, Mel voyait bien qu'ils devaient beaucoup d'argent à pas mal de monde. Énormément d'argent. Alors ils vendaient lorsque le besoin se faisait vraiment sentir et que les créanciers rodaient sur le pas de leur porte. La maison se vidait peu à peu. Un tableau de maître par ci par là. Des bijoux de famille. Des meubles d'époque.  
Une fois, alors qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau de son père absent, elle était tombée sur un papier abandonné sur son bureau. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait découvert qu'ils devaient plus de vingt millions de dollars à une organisation appelée "Wammy" et que celle-ci leur accordait des délais supplémentaires. Elle en avait vaguement entendu parler. Ils avaient des sociétés et un orphelinat pour surdoués, il lui semblait.

Mel soupira en remarquant que le portail fermait mal. Il aurait fallu l'entretenir. Escaladant deux à deux les marches du perron, elle se débattit un instant avec ses clés qui tombèrent en cliquetant sur le sol. Elle poussa le chat venu la saluer de la main pour les ramasser, les introduisit dans la serrure et pesta lorsqu'elle constata que la porte était déjà ouverte.  
Elle ronchonnait encore lorsqu'elle vit, après être entrée, une note laissée à son intention sur la commode.

"Mel,  
Lorsque tu seras rentrée, monte dans mon bureau immédiatement.  
Papa"

Mel sentit ses sourcils remonter sur son front ? Que se passait-il ?  
Elle se dirigea vers le bureau, traversant diverses pièces de la demeure sans leur jeter un regard. Elle ne voulait pas y faire attention.  
Heureusement que sa mère, partie à l'étranger, ne pouvait pas voir ça.  
Toutes les pièces étaient dépouillées : des vitrines vides, des fauteuils dépareillés, des fragments de murs moins décolorés par la lumière que le reste de la paroi, marquant l'ancien emplacement d'un tableau.

Une fois arrivée tout au fond d'un couloir, où se trouvait le bureau, elle toqua à la porte pour signaler sa présence et ouvrit.  
L'air épais de la pièce lui heurta le visage. Il était surchargé, vicié, empli d'une odeur rance de sueur, cette odeur de transpiration nerveuse qui pue la peur.  
Son père, assis à son bureau, avait le front ruisselant de gouttes salées qui coulaient le long de son cou. Une de ses mains triturait le bout de sa cravate tandis que les doigts de l'autre dansaient un tango effréné sur le bois usé du bureau.  
Il déglutit bruyamment en la voyant, longuement, puis évita son regard. A sa droite, dans un des vieux fauteuils en cuir noir datant des temps prospères, un homme assez âgé et vieillissant, la cinquantaine, les cheveux bruns veinés d'argent. Il gardait les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures ou les relevaient peinés vers son père, avant de revenir obstinément vers le parquet, l'air profondément embarrassé.  
Et cette tension, ce souffle retenu en haleine, cet air à couper... Il régnait dans cette pièce une atmosphère particulièrement étouffante, et ces figures défaites et gênées laissaient entendre que tout cela la concernait.  
Hésitante, elle resta sur le pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés.

"Entre" souffla son père d'une voix à peine audible.

Un pas en avant.  
La porte se referma sur elle.  
Elle resta debout et aperçut sur la table basse les analyses de sang que son père lui avait demandé de faire sans explications quelques jours plus tôt.  
C'est là qu'elle le vit. Il était accroupi dans un coin de la pièce, des légos plein les mains qu'il manipulait avec une minutie chirurgicale. Il s'acharnait à construire une sorte de tour en losange qui s'évasait à mesure qu'elle prenait de l'altitude. Il était jeune, d'après ce qu'elle voyait. Moins de quatorze ans. Certainement plus de neuf. Il avait de petits cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui bouclaient tout autour de son visage rond d'enfant. Mais le plus surprenant restait ses yeux. Immenses. Les pupilles s'étendaient comme des lacs noirs et dévoraient les iris.  
Ils s'étaient figés sur les siens et ne les lâchaient plus. Elle s'ébroua, mal à l'aise.  
Il la dévisageait ouvertement. Un regard aussi direct et sévère, presque implacable de la part d'un enfant était très troublant. Dérangeant.  
Elle avait l'impression d'être jaugée, évaluée, mise à nue par les prunelles de ce gamin qui jouait encore aux briques plastiques.  
L'enfant la scruta ainsi une bonne minute, un doigt enroulé dans ses mèches diaphanes, puis se tourna vers son père en la désignant de la main.

"Je vous en donne trente millions de dollars. A prendre ou à laisser. Sinon, la Wammy vous réclamera l'intégralité de votre dette demain. Je ferai en sorte que tout le monde dans cette maison aille en prison. Alors ?"

_(1) Grand orchestre anglais de renommée internationale_  
_(2) Salle de concert de l'orchestre philharmonique de Londres_

* * *

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! J'espère n'avoir déçu personne._

_Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait super sympa !_


	2. Escargot et No Man's Land

_Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous pour tous vos gentils commentaires, ça me motive de façon phénoménale !_  
_Je vous présente donc ce second chapitre, que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire car il plante les plots du scénario. J'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop et que vous apprécierez tout de même la lecture._  
_Avec la reprise des cours, je pense que je publierais toutes les deux semaines pour être bien régulière._  
_Avant de commencer, je glisse un grand merci à ma bêta Allystair._

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : comme ma bêta se posait la question, je vais préciser : il n'y a pas de faute d'orthographe dans le titre ! C'est un petit jeu de mot qui prendra son sens plus tard (qu'elle a qualifié de tortueux, avant d'ajouter que ce n'était pas grave parce que ça habituerait une bonne fois pour toutes mes lecteurs à mon esprit déjanté. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre... héhéhé)_

* * *

« Nous devons absolument faire protéger notre enquêteur principal du pouvoir de Kira. Bien sur, votre fille sera également dédommagée. Un compte lui sera ouvert par la Wammy. Il sera soldé à partir d'aujourd'hui de vingt milles dollars par mois. A vie. Une fois l'enquête terminée, si elle est toujours en vie, elle recevra la somme de vingt millions de dollars. »

Mel ne disait rien, hébétée. Qu'un enfant puisse entrer ici et exiger l'acheter lui paraissait totalement impossible. Impensable. On ne pouvait pas vendre quelqu'un.  
Elle suivait la conversation avec un air absent. Une brume opaque et épaisse envahissait son cerveau, brouillant ses pensées et semant le désordre dans ses idées.  
Depuis longtemps, dans sa famille, une légende perdurait : tous les membres seraient protégés contre le pouvoir des « Dieux de la mort », permettant de tuer quiconque à distance. La tradition voulait que lors du mariage, les conjoints échangent leurs sangs pour transmettre leur immunité. Bien sur, ils n'y avaient jamais vraiment cru, regardant cette étrange coutume comme une charmante plaisanterie qui faisait à présent partie de leur culture. Et puis, Mel se rappelait parfaitement les mille soirées où sa mère lui avait conté inlassablement cette histoire. Elle en ressortait chaque fois émerveillée, s'imaginant pourvue de pouvoirs insoupçonnés.  
Cela faisait partie des histoires que l'on se murmurait autour d'une table, à la nuit tombée, pour effrayer les convives qui gloussaient de plaisir. Que l'on soufflait aux petits, montés sur les genoux de leurs parents en la réclamant.  
Mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, ces criminels assassinés mystérieusement, et son cousin par alliance qui avait survécu à une tuerie de Kira en prison …Ils s'étaient bien rendus compte que c'était vrai.  
Mais comment ces gens étaient-ils au courant ? Et que voulaient-ils ?  
Ils avaient parlé d'un enquêteur à protéger.  
Elle savait bien, comme le monde entier, que L avait accepté de collaborer avec Interpol pour coincer Kira. Etait-ce ça ? Voulaient-il faire lier L à un membre de sa famille pour prévenir toute tentative d'assassinat ?  
C'était possible. Probable même. Un long filet de sueur froide glissa le long de ses vertèbres, laissant son épiderme moite et frissonnant.  
Elle se rappelait parfaitement la vidéo passée en boucle à la télévision voilà quelques mois : l'homme qui s'était fait passer pour Kira. La main qu'il avait portée à sa poitrine alors que tout son corps se convulsait. Lui qui s'était finalement effondré. Puis la voix du plus grand détective du monde s'enorgueillissant d'avoir piégé Kira et le défiant.  
Lorsqu'elle avait vu ce film pour la première fois, elle s'était dit que Kira donnerait probablement tout pour tuer cet homme. Que la guerre était déclarée, le combat ouvert entre deux personnes qui ne supportaient pas de perdre.  
Alors elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de la personne qui se trouverait entre eux : un escargot en plein no man's land.  
Et ces deux inconnus avaient l'air de s'entendre pour la trouver parfaite dans le rôle du mollusque.  
Mais c'était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas la forcer. _On ne pouvait pas vendre quelqu'un !_

"Votre fille n'est pas mariée à ce que je sache. Elle n'a donc pas pratiqué la cérémonie.

- Non, bredouilla son père

- Parfait. Tout est donc arrangé pour le mieux.

- Mais, vous aviez dit que vous feriez des recherches, que vous trouveriez une solution scientifique qui permettrait de ne pas utiliser un membre de ma famille. Roger, dites lui ! Vous aviez dit...

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit, coupa l'enfant, Mais nous n'avons plus le temps. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que L soit tué. »

Non. Non. Son père n'allait pas les laisser faire.  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Celui-ci avait pris sa tête entre ses paumes qu'il passait lentement sur son visage. Il les ramena trempées. Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration, serra les mains, comme pour rassembler ses idées entre elles, et souffla :

« Attendez une minute, votre type là, Kira veut absolument sa peau, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement.

-Elle va se faire tuer. Il la tuera.

-C'est effectivement une possibilité », répondit froidement l'enfant en plaçant une nouvelle pièce au sommet de sa construction.

Son père se redressa vivement, ses poings s'abattant sur le bureau.

« Si vous vous approchez de ma fille je … »

Les yeux de l'enfant se durcirent.

« Vous ? » répéta t'il en détachant distinctement les syllabes

Son père se tut. Ses mains tremblaient.

«Si vous refusez, vous irez en prison. », continua tranquillement l'enfant, « Votre fille sera livrée à elle-même. Votre fils sera remis aux instances publiques appropriées. Il est surdoué, n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait, je ne sais pas, par exemple... Se faire placer dans un_ orphelinat_ _adapté à ses capacités _?

-NON ! »

Elle était restée muette de stupeur jusqu'ici, complètement abasourdie, se répétant que tout ceci ne devait être qu'un rêve, un affreux rêve. Mais l'idée, la simple idée que son frère puisse se retrouver aux mains de cette… _chose _avait fait hurler tout son esprit d'horreur et l'avait précipité brutalement dans la réalité. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende seulement compte, elle s'était jetée en criant devant son père.

« Je ferais ce que vous me demandez, mais laissez ma famille tranquille ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de jeune garçon :

« Vous faites le bon choix »

Puis se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie accompagné du dénommé Roger :

« Allons-y »

Alors, sans un regard en arrière, elle le suivit.

oOo

« Laissez moi préciser les termes de notre accord Mademoiselle »

Mel se trouvait dans un grand salon au plafond recouvert de poutres anciennes. Au cœur de l'orphelinat Wammy's House à Winchester, après quelques heures de route en voiture à la limite du supportable. Les trois occupants s'étaient regardés dans le blanc des yeux tout le long du trajet. L'homme, Roger si elle avait bien compris, apparemment terriblement gêné, Mel complètement bouleversée et l'enfant, qui disait s'appeler Near, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde se préoccuper des autres passagers du véhicule.  
Elle était à présent assise dans un fauteuil en compagnie de Near qui continuait inlassablement son jeu de construction, une tasse vide entre les mains.

Roger la lui avait glissée fumante entre les doigts quelques minutes plus tôt, en lui demandant s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. Il ne semblait pas cautionner tout ceci et jetait des regards coupables sur elle et son regard vide.  
Probablement avait-il été dépassé par les évènements. Il avait commencé par des expériences en laboratoire, puis les faits s'étaient précipités, s'entraînant implacablement les uns les autres en une mécanique parfaite, et il s'était retrouvé sans trop savoir comment à discuter du prix d'un être humain. Au bord du gouffre.  
Précisément là ou Near avait voulu le mener ferré comme un poisson.

Celui-ci poursuivait ses explications tout en continuant de manipuler ses briques. Comme s'il réduisait tout ce dont il parlait à ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Un jeu.  
C'était à faire froid dans le dos. L'enfant ne semblait pas réaliser que de vraies vies étaient sur le plateau. Ou alors n'en avait-il cure, dans son monde où un game over n'avait aucune importance, sinon celle de titiller son ego.  
Il aurait toujours d'autres pions pour remplacer ses pantins brisés.

« Nous étudions votre famille depuis environ deux mois dans l'espoir de découvrir d'où venait cette fameuse protection. Grâce à des analyses notamment, nous avons découvert que la transfusion sanguine dans le couple lors du mariage créé une mutation des globules rouges du receveur. C'est la seule différence notoire. Nous ne savons pas comment recréer cette réaction artificiellement et malheureusement nous manquons cruellement de temps. Nous allons donc vous lier à L pour régler la question. Nous procèderons à la mise en place de la liaison par transfusion sanguine tout à l'heure. Une seringue contenant votre sang a déjà été envoyée pour être administrée à L. Bien sur, nos laboratoires continuerons de plancher sur le problème dans l'espoir de créer une sorte de vaccin, mais il devient urgent de protéger L, comprenez vous.  
Votre travail consistera donc essentiellement à rester en vie. Il y aura certainement quelques closes annexes, mais aucune, en aucun cas ne doit empiéter sur la première. Restez en vie Melly. »

Il pouvait compter là-dessus. Rien dans tout cela ne la concernait, elle n'avait aucune opinion sur la question. Kira pouvait bien gagner ou se faire arrêter, L mourir ou l'emporter que ça lui passait bien loin au dessus de la tête. Mel ne les connaissait même pas. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de rester en un seul morceau, et si cela correspondait aux plans du sans cœur en face d'elle, et bien tant mieux pour lui.  
Et ces briques qu'il continuait de tripoter…

« Au cours des expériences sur votre famille dont vous m'avez entendu parler avec votre père tout à l'heure, nous avons découvert que les deux individus partageant une liaison doivent êtres mis en contact pour que celle-ci soit effective, notamment à cause d'une réaction chimique complexe liée à la sécrétion d'une hormone. En plus simple, vous devrez être proche de L pour que la protection soit optimale. Surtout que vous n'êtes pas vraiment… Consentante. L ne saura strictement rien de vous. Il ne sait même pas qu'une telle protection existe. Nous avons préféré lui cacher par mesure de sécurité. Ainsi, même si Kira réalise qu'il est protégé et l'enlève, il ne pourra rien avouer à ce sujet sous une hypothétique torture, car il ne saura rien. Kira ne pourra donc pas le tuer, car vous serez toujours en vie. Inutile donc de vous dire que si Kira a vent de cette histoire, vous serez dans son viseur. Il vous traquera, encore et encore, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ai votre tête."  
Sur ces mots, il poussa du doigt une de ses tours qui se fracassa sur le sol. Mel frissona.

" Nous vous ordonnons donc la plus grande prudence.  
Enfin, les liaisons dans votre famille sont uniques. En clair… »

Ne pouvait-il pas lâcher ses fichues briques ne serait-ce qu'une minute ?!

« S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, vous précipiteriez notre chute à tous, car nous serions alors dans l'incapacité de protéger L une nouvelle fois à cause de votre incompétence. »

Mel lui aurait bien craché au visage. Comment pouvait-il ? Après l'avoir achetée et lui avoir annoncé l'envoyer à la mort ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir un minimum de considération pour elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne _voulait_ pas comprendre. Enrober tout ceci dans un cachet de cas de force majeur, de devoir de citoyen face au crime ne faisait pas plus passer la pilule. Et il osait vouloir lui faire porter la responsabilité de toute une enquête ? Mais elle s'en contrefichait, de tout ça. Complètement !  
Mel n'avait strictement rien demandé, et il parlait comme si on lui faisait une insigne faveur.  
Oh, vraiment, grand merci de lui avoir volé sa vie, son avenir, son rêve et de vouloir piétiner ce qui restait. Elle peinait à retenir son dégoût.  
Mais elle ne dit rien. Il y avait quelque chose chez Near, peut être dans son regard ou dans l'aura qu'il dégageait, qui vous empêchait de le contester, vous poussait à l'écouter avec attention sans rien dire.

« Bien, passons au choses sérieuses » dit-il.

Quoi ? Ils allaient le faire maintenant ?  
Mel se tendit immédiatement. Elle expira avec lenteur et tacha de penser à sa famille pour s'empêcher de s'enfuir en courant.  
Une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce en poussant un lourd chariot de fer dont les roues couinaient sur le parquet.  
Sa respiration se précipita.  
La femme saisit une boite capitonnée en velours noir sur le plateau de son chariot, dont elle sortit, avec une précaution infinie, une petite seringue aux reflets écarlates.  
Puis elle s'approcha de Mel, lui saisit le bras sans douceur et approcha la petite épine de fer de sa peau.  
Mel observa avec terreur le liquide rouge qui macérait dans l'aiguille. Le sang de celui avec qui elle serait liée à jamais. Le sang de celui que Kira voulait tuer plus que tout.  
Soudainement, elle détourna les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas regarder.  
Un picotement au creux du coude. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Son sang pulsait contre ses tempes.  
L'aiguille se retira de son bras.  
C'était fait. Seigneur c'était fait. Maintenant, si Kira voulait tuer L, et dieu seul savait qu'il le voulait, il devrait s'occuper d'elle d'abord.  
Elle ne voulait pas mourir.  
Peut être savait–il déjà. Peut être était-il déjà en route. Après tout, que savait on des pouvoirs de Kira ?  
Elle ne voulait pas mourir.  
Non. Impossible. Du calme. Elle n'irait pas loin dans cet état d'esprit. Il fallait qu'elle respire.  
Et Near, qui n'avait pas lâché son jeu et qui reprenait déjà, sans le moindre égard pour elle :

"Vous aurez un petit studio adapté à vos prétendus moyens en banlieue de Tokyo mais, si tout va bien, vous n'y resterez pas longtemps. Vous aurez un poste chez Yotsuba entreprise. La cellule d'enquête les soupçonne d'être impliqués. Vous prétendrez avoir entendu vos patrons discuter de manière suspecte à propos de Kira et vouloir parler à L. »

Il sortit de ses dossiers une photographie qu'il fit glisser devant elle sur la table. Elle y découvrit un jeune homme grand et brun, asiatique, au regard franc et ouvert, qui souriait à l'objectif de toutes ses dents. Il lui plut instantanément.

« Pour cela, vous aborderez cet homme. Il se fait passer pour Taro Matsui, manager de la star japonaise Misa Amane, mais vous l'interpellerez par son vrai nom, Tota Matsuda. Le simple fait d'avoir réussi à repérer un des membres de l'enquête et de détenir des informations confidentielles sur son compte devrait retenir leur attention de manière durable. Ils vous arrêteront sûrement. Lorsque l'on vous demandera comment vous avez pu identifier un des enquêteurs, vous répondrez que vous ne leur faites pas assez confiance, et que vous pensez qu'un des kira a des liens avec la cellule d'enquête. Que vous avez peur de vous faire tuer. Faites tout pour être en contact avec L, mais rien d'inconsidéré. Je ne veux pas vous voir risquer votre vie inutilement.  
Voici votre nouvelle identité et vos papiers. Le reste est dans un sac que l'on vous donnera tout à l'heure ou sur place."

_Rosie Viala, 18 ans, femme de ménage chez yotsuba entreprise. Non diplômée._

Si on lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle quitterait son poste à l'orchestre, qu'elle avait de surcroît mis des années à obtenir, alors qu'elle venait de décrocher la partition du soliste qui devait la projeter dans les bras de la célébrité pour devenir femme de ménage à l'autre bout du monde, elle aurait explosé de rire.

Dans le porte feuille en cuir, qu'ils avaient même pensé à user, Mel trouva sa carte d'identité, divers papiers et cartes bancaires, ainsi que de l'argent liquide. Near lui montra du doigt un recoin où dépassait un minuscule fragment de tissu :

« Lorsque vous tirez sur cette languette, vous sortez la carte de crédit qui donne accès au compte en banque où est versée la rente de vingt milles dollars. A n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Si vous retirez de l'argent, un signal d'alerte nous sera envoyé, que nous considèreront comme un appel au secours. En cas de problème, ne tentez pas de nous contacter par un autre moyen. Ce sera tout. »

Il se redressa et commença à s'éloigner :

« Vous prenez le prochain avion pour le Japon»

Arrivé à la porte, il s'arrêta, la main sur le chambranle :

« Au fait, au moindre faux pas, vous savez ce qui arrivera à votre famille »

Il se retourna vers elle et la fixa une dernière fois de son regard si intense. Et elle sut que ce dernier resterait gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin.

« Bon voyage Rosie», susurra t-il.

* * *

_Et voilà ! En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçus ! _  
_Si vous avez un petit peu de temps, laissez moi un petit mot, ça me fera très plaisir !_

_A dans deux semaines normalement !_


	3. Signes Cabalistiques

_Ouuuuuuuuuuuuups, désolé pour le retard ! Je me prosterne devant vous en implorant votre humble pardon ! Pitié, pas le bûcher !_

_Hum. Bon. Vraiment, je m'excuse, j'ai eu plein de boulot, j'ai mal géré mon temps et paf, voilà, sans que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, je me suis retrouvée avec une semaine dans la vue. Bref, encore merci à ma bêta, qui a corrigé ça à la vitesse de l'éclair pour pouvoir vous livrer le chapitre le plus vite possible._

_J'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mel était perdue. Complètement.  
Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'elle travaillait comme femme de ménage au siège de Yotsuba, et elle n'avait toujours pas compris comment se repérer dans ce labyrinthe où tous les panneaux étaient écrits en japonais. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'elle tournait en rond en tentant vainement de retrouver son chemin. Elle était certainement affreusement en retard et M. Tomochi, son responsable qui parlait fort heureusement anglais, allait lui passer un sacré savon. Si elle ne mourrait pas de faim et de soif avant.  
Affligée, elle s'arrêta une énième fois devant un écriteau, pour constater que ce qui y était inscrit lui parlait toujours autant que des signes cabalistiques.  
Elle commençait à être complètement abattue lorsqu'elle croisa M. Namikawa, le plus jeune PDG de l'entreprise. Il était plutôt grand, pour un japonais, tout en restant svelte et élégant. Son visage était fin et entouré de longs cheveux noirs très soignés qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Il émanait de son allure une impression de calme, de stabilité qui contrastait avec la froideur impassible de ses yeux déroutants.

« Vous êtes perdue Miss ? » lui demanda t-il dans un anglais parfait, « Vous êtes une nouvelle employée je crois ? »

Il s'était arrêté à sa hauteur et l'interrogeait du regard.

« Oui », bafouilla t-elle, surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole, « Je sais que je dois me rendre couloir 203, mais je n'ai plus aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Je suis vraiment désolée Monsieur. »

Il lui adressa un sourire aimable :

« Voyons, ne vous excusez pas. Le bâtiment est immense et nécessite un temps d'adaptation. Ce n'est pas très loin et j'y vais. Laissez moi vous y conduire. »

Gênée et à la fois soulagée de s'être trouvée un guide, elle le suivit à travers les couloirs, l'étudiant à loisir. Il portait un costume gris sur mesure dont l'une des poches laissait entrevoir un journal anglais.

« REPRÉSENTATION JAPONAISE DE L'ORCHESTRE PHILHARMONIQUE REPORTÉE : La violoniste soliste Melly Amanda Harnet trouve la mort dans un carambolage »

Elle détourna les yeux.  
Le moindre de ses gestes dégageait une aisance subtile et raffinée, qui attirait le regard et le captivait. Mel avait été immédiatement fascinée par son allure lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il avait une façon toute particulière de s'adosser à un mur en croisant les bras lorsqu'un client lui parlait, regardant son interlocuteur avec nonchalance. _Nonchalance…_ Oui. C'était tout à fait le mot.  
Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son guide s'était arrêté. Extraite brutalement de sa rêverie, elle papillonna des yeux tout autour d'elle et repéra un grand 204 peint en noir sur le mur.  
M. Namikawa pivota vers elle :

« Et bien, vous y êtes Miss… » son regard s'attarda sur l'étiquette épinglée sur sa blouse « Rosie Viala. Au plaisir de vous revoir. Au passage, je serais ravi de vous offrir un jour un café.»

Il lui jeta une dernier regard assorti d'un sourire un coin qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre, béate. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil prendre l'ascenseur en rajustant la veste de son costume et en passant une main élégante dans ses cheveux noirs. Un café…  
Mel était absolument sure d'être rouge pivoine.

« Miss Viala ! Où étiez vous passée ?! Vous devriez être là depuis dix minutes ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas importuné ! »

Soupir.

M. Tomochi, le responsable de l'équipe d'entretien, se campait de toute sa hauteur devant elle. Il avait la cinquantaine, les cheveux déjà grisonnants et toujours engoncé dans son uniforme ajusté au millimètre prêt.  
Il lui fourra dans les bras toute une bassine de produits d'entretien et la poussa fermement dans le dos vers les escaliers de l'étage.

« Je veux que cet escalier scintille quand je reviendrai Rosie ! »

Rosie. Mel grinçait des dents. Near n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de l'affubler du patronyme de sa chef d'orchestre tant détestée, comme une constante piqûre de rappel.  
De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait un jour l'occasion de revoir cette harpie. Pas d'orchestre non plus. Ni de Violon. Fini les rêves. Stop !  
Mel secoua la tête et ouvrit un des pots au hasard, incapable de les différencier les uns des autres.  
Elle avait ajouté la "maison" à la liste des choses auxquelles elle ne devait surtout pas penser. A côté du fait que Kira voudrait la tuer dès qu'il aurait vent de son existence. Ça, c'était terrifiant.  
Mel était de ces personnes qui perdent tous leurs moyens sous le joug de la panique ou du désespoir. Elle évitait donc soigneusement toute une série de sujets sensibles qui la mettaient immanquablement dans tous ses états, à hurler de frustration.  
Elle voulait revoir sa famille. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle reste en vie. Donc qu'elle garde la tête froide. Simple.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Mel pirouetta sur ses talons, un sourire postiche déjà collé sur le menton. M. Tomochi contemplait l'escalier noirci avec horreur.

« Bon Dieu ! Mais que faites-vous avec le cirage ?! »

Le cirage ? Ah bon. Mel cacha ses mains tachées derrière son dos comme pour faire disparaître son forfait et observa avec une légère inquiétude le visage du responsable prendre une délicate teinte grenat. Celui ci gesticulait en ouvrant de grands yeux, crachant sans reprendre sa respiration tout un marasme de paroles en japonais, dont elle comprenait de temps en temps quelques mots, comme "Sabotage", "Que faire ?" ou "Les clients passent par ici dans dix minutes".  
Finalement il se figea, étendit ses mains devant lui, pris une profonde inspiration, puis se précipita vers elle en brandissant sous son nez un gros doigt :

« Vous ! » lui postillonna t-il au visage avec une fureur grandissante, « Vous allez me nettoyer ça im-mé-dia-te-ment ! Entendez-vous ? Immédiatement !

-Mais tout est écrit en japonais sur les produits, je n'y comprends rien ! geint-elle »

Elle jeta un regard désespéré aux fameuses bouteilles alignées sur la dernière marche, les étiquettes aussi incompréhensibles que si elles étaient cryptées. Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais !  
Il la contempla éberlué quelques instants, semblant s'étonner d'autant d'incompétence dans la si illustre entreprise qu'était Yotsuba, puis un fin sourire satisfait étira la ligne de ses lèvres.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas de l'occidentale que vous êtes, Miss Viala », susurra t-il, « On ne peut presque pas vous en vouloir, votre intellect est limité. Dix minutes ! »

Sur ces paroles éclairées de guide spirituel de l'équipe d'entretien, il fit demi-tour.  
Sale vautour bouffi de suffisance.  
D'abord, elle n'avait jamais touché d'anti-poussière de sa vie et savait à peine se servir d'un plumeau. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'avait rien demandé, puisque qu'elle aurait du jouer avec l'orchestre de Londres. Pas s'amuser avec des balais. Mel jeta rageusement son chiffon sur le carrelage, furieuse de s'être laissée ainsi humilier. Elle lui aurait bien vertement répondu ce qu'elle pensait de sa vision de son "intellect limité", mais Kira étant soupçonné d'avoir des liens avec l'entreprise, provoquer son supérieur ne lui paraissait pas une très bonne idée. D'autant plus que salir l'escalier lui paraissait être ici un crime absolument effroyable, qui mériterait un châtiment implacable.

Ses collègues, un peu plus loin, arboraient d'immenses sourires jubilatoires et piaillaient tout en échangeant des regards entendus. Inutile de chercher une quelconque solidarité du côté de ces corneilles qui semblaient jouir de ses remontrances. On aurait dit une bande d'oiseaux de mauvais augure se gaussant de sa gaucherie. Lors de leur première rencontre, elles s'étaient ouvertement moquées de ses cheveux teints en blond. Mel les avait naturellement bruns et lisses, mais Near avait insisté -malgré ses protestations- à les permanenter et les teindre en un jaune fadasse. Soit disant pour la rendre méconnaissable.  
Excédée par l'hostilité et le mépris dont elles faisaient preuve, Mel shoota au hasard dans un pot dont le contenu se déversa sur les marches et les planta là, entreprenant de descendre les dix-sept étages qui la séparaient de la sortie par l'escalier du personnel. M. Tomochi pouvait aller se faire voir avec son cirage et son air arrogant. De toute façon, elle venait de terminer son service.  
S'il n'avait pas fait une attaque en découvrant les marches sales qu'elle avait abandonnées, elle les nettoierait le lendemain.

Elle poussa la porte réservée personnel en ronchonnant et commença la descente de l'escalier.  
Rien à voir avec celui, destiné aux clients, qu'elle avait massacré tout à l'heure.  
Il était assez raide et sale, éclairé par des néons jaunissants qui clignotaient en projetant des flashs sur les murs tachés. La faible lumière qu'ils dégageaient ne permettait pas de voir très loin, la rambarde s'engouffrant rapidement dans l'ombre.

Et dire que Kira était peut être à moins de dix mètres d'elle à vol d'oiseau. N'importe qui. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Plusieurs personnes étaient peut être même mouillées dans l'affaire jusqu'au cou. Tous lui semblaient douteux.  
Même M. Namikawa, le jeune et élégant PDG qui l'avait galamment aidée un peu plus tôt avec ses hiéroglyphes. Ne l'avait-il pas dévisagé avec suspicion ? Son sourire aimable ne cachait-il pas une fossette conspiratrice ?  
Ce serait tellement facile, de la pousser sur les marches. Ce serait un bête accident. Il faisait noir, dans cet escalier. Elle aurait juste le temps de sentir la pression de la main sur son épaule. Elle ne le verrait pas venir. Il faisait sombre. Il pourrait être là, juste derrière elle, à tendre déjà le bras...  
Mel se retourna brusquement, le coeur battant, ratissant la pénombre du regard.  
Elle eut un léger rire nerveux.  
Superbe idiote. Elle s'était pourtant bien dit de ne pas penser à ça.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de descendre les marches qui lui restaient à la volée, poussée par une angoisse aussi irrépressible qu'elle la savait absurde.  
Mais celle-ci se nichait au plus profond de ses entrailles, collant à sa peau et se cachant dans son ombre. C'était cette terreur presque irrationnelle, le frisson qui courait sur son épiderme, celui qui partait de la nuque, qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans un couloir mal éclairé.

Son malaise envahissant ne s'évanouit que lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin à l'air libre.  
Le nœud au creux de son ventre se desserra alors que la lumière du soleil retrouvait le chemin de ses yeux. Elle ne se sentait jamais aussi bien qu'à l'extérieur, au cœur de la rue, dont le chaos lui rappelait Londres. Les mêmes automobilistes pressés surchargeaient les voies, les mêmes masses de piétons vaquaient à diverses occupations sur les mêmes trottoirs, quelques taches d'essence constellant l'asphalte comme si un peintre maladroit avait laissé tombé un pot de peinture. Elle prit la direction de sa station de métro en slalomant entre les badauds. Le ciel, orageux, teintait de gris la forêt de building qui le reflétait.

Elle marchait ainsi depuis quelques minutes lorsque son attention fut retenue par un tintamarre assourdissant. En face d'elle, toute une équipe de production avait pris ses quartiers sur le trottoir et semblait au bord de l'affrontement en règle. Une jeune femme blonde, sans doute actrice, poussait des cris stridents et incompréhensibles sur toute personne l'approchant. Les cameramen s'étaient assis sur le bitume, excédés, et tressaillaient lorsque des « Non, non et non ! » à se faire briser les vitres des immeubles alentours leur vrillaient les oreilles.  
Le producteur semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux tandis qu'un jeune homme, sans doute le manager de la blonde, jouait la Suisse entre les deux partis. Alors que la jeune femme croisait les bras en secouant la tête, apparemment déterminée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, il s'éloigna d'eux, l'air légèrement désespéré.  
Elle le reconnut instantanément.

L'occasion était trop belle, il était là, juste en face d'elle. Elle ne devait normalement l'aborder que dans sept jours mais ça ne ferait de mal à personne si elle y allait une semaine en avance non ? Et puis, ça lui éviterait de se tuer dans les escaliers à force de regarder derrière elle en les descendant tant elle devenait paranoïaque. Mieux, si elle revoyait ne serait-ce qu'une fois les vautours sarcastiques de l'équipe d'entretien, elle le jurait, Kira n'aurait pas à se donner la peine de la tuer de sa main : elle se serait jetée par le fenêtre bien avant. Mieux valait se faire arrêter par L qui, si ça trouvait, était une personne très charmante.

_Tu rêves ma fille. Ce type a à coup sur un trouble obsessionnel du comportement : il veut absolument gagner. Donc il a très peu de limites, sinon pas. En plus, c'est l'idole de Near et juste cet argument devrait te suffire à le fuir comme la peste._

Mel secoua la tête pour faire taire la petite voix pernicieuse qui y résonnait. C'était décidé. Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le jeune homme qui supervisait le tournage.

Adieu Yotsuba ! Oui, votre calamité ambulante vous faussait compagnie pour se retrouver séquestrée par la bande de tarés qui l'avait achetée sans le savoir, perspective Ôh combien réjouissante. Le mal était éradiqué ! Yotsuba entreprise s'était enfin débarrassée de la malveillante Rosie Viala qui sabotait tout leurs projets avec son plumeau ! M. Tomochi pourrait enfin répandre l'harmonie à coup de spray anti-poussière dans l'illustre entreprise ! Amen.

Mel ricana. La perspective de passer une journée de plus dans l'entreprise l'horrifiait tellement qu'elle préférait s'associer avec le sombre idiot assez fou pour défier un homme capable de tuer à DISTANCE.

« Tu es vraiment désespérée ma pauvre fille » songea t-elle.

Elle se planta finalement devant le manager et le dévisagea quelques instants. C'était vraiment bien lui.  
Celui-ci, se sentant observé, releva la tête vers elle et lui décocha un grand sourire :

«Mademoiselle ? Je peux vous aider ?

- M. Matsuda ? Je travaille à Yotsuba Entreprise. J'ai surpris mes patrons parler de Kira hier. Il faut absolument que je parle à L. »

Voilà qui sembla lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Enfin quelqu'un qui la prenait au sérieux. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise alors qu'il s'était figé au milieu de la rue, son sourire charmeur envolé et remplacé par un O stupéfait.  
Puis son visage si avenant se ferma. Il avala la distance qui les séparait en deux grandes enjambées et agrippa son bras entre ses doigts, le serrant comme dans un étau.  
Elle sentit une morsure froide de métal caresser ses côtes, puis un léger cliquetis brisa le silence.  
Mais qu'est-ce que… ?  
Le jeune homme la foudroyait du regard, la mâchoire contractée jusqu'à en faire saillir les muscles de ses joues, un mélange de tension nerveuse et d'angoisse suintant par tous ses pores :

« Vous, je vous déconseille _très fortement_de faire le moindre mouvement suspect. Mettez vos mains en évidence. »

Attendez, il la menaçait du pistolet ?  
Tout en appuyant un peu plus fortement l'arme sur sa poitrine, il lâcha précautionneusement son bras, sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro sans détacher ses yeux d'elle.

« Allo ? Ruyzaki ? Ici Matsuda. »

Il la menaçait _vraiment _du pistolet !  
Seigneur… Sur quelle bande d'illuminés faciles de la gâchette était-elle tombée ?

* * *

_Et voilà, l'action se met un peu plus sérieusement en place, merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à m'arracher la tête à coups de clavier si vous trouvez que l'histoire s'engage dans la mauvaise voie._

_J'ajoute un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et prennent le temps de me laisser des petits mots. A dans deux semaines !_

_Amy (the anonymous mwawawawa) : Merci, je suis très contente que ça te plaise à ce point. Si tu as un compte et que tu veux à nouveau me laisser un commentaire, connecte toi que je puisse te répondre directement ^^_


	4. Matsuda et spray anti-poussière

_Euh... Bon... Bah... Encore en retard ? Désoléééééééééééééée. Bien, on va plutôt dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je publierais en deux semaines si je suis en avance, sinon ce sera trois. J'avouerais que j'ai un peu galèré sur ce chap : il y a plusieurs scènes, je vous laisser deviner lesquelles, qui étaient difficiles à écrire._

* * *

La petite fille s'ennuie profondément. Sa mère l'a une nouvelle fois amenée à son bureau, lui offrant pour toute occupation un livre de coloriage et quelques crayons de couleurs chapardés à ses collègues, un jeune homme narcissique se prenant pour la huitième merveille du monde et un petit gros ronchon.  
Elle a toujours détesté ce bureau. Il y a du bruit, des gens énervés, ça sent mauvais la cigarette et la sueur de trois jours.  
Et surtout, surtout, il y a l'ombre. L'ombre qui est avec le jeune homme. Qui le suit tout le temps. Elle ne la voit pas, mais elle la _sent._ Quelque part, au plus profond de sa chair, un instinct primitif lui déchire les entrailles lorsqu'il est dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Sa mère tape sur son ordinateur. Le jeune homme trace avec application des caractères fsur un cahier noir. L'enfant est assise par terre avec son livre de coloriage, aux aguets. Les poils de sa peau se hérissent.  
Un souffle, tout contre sa nuque. Un relent fantomatique de rire au creux de son oreille. Des doigts qui courent sur son épaule.  
La petite fille fouille des prunelles le vide derrière elle, le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine. Mais il n'y a rien. Juste le jeune homme à son bureau, qui a fini d'écrire et pose des yeux insistants sur le gros collègue, murmurant du bout des lèvres ce qui semble être un décompte.  
1, 2, 3... Sa bouche forme des O de plus en plus marqués. 25, 26, 27... Sa langue se darde entre ses dents.  
59.  
Ses iris brillent.  
Le gros collègue gesticule, tournicote. Tombe. Tente de se rattraper à un bureau. Fait tomber les stylos dessus qui roulent par terre. Sa mère crie et court vers lui.  
L'autre ne bouge pas.  
Il ne fait pas un geste vers l'homme. Il sourit et jette quelques paroles par dessus son épaule

"Mmmm, avec ça Astras, je suis plutôt bien parti pour la promotion non ?"

Mais il n'y a personne derrière lui. Rien à part cette ombre bizarre qu'elle n'aperçoit que du coin de l'oeil, et qui disparaît quand elle regarde en face. Rien à part ce malaise qui lui tord l'estomac, ce froid qui court dans ses veines comme une rivière de glace.  
Le jeune homme semble écouter attentivement quelque chose, puis parle une nouvelle fois dans le vide

"Vraiment, la petite, tu es sur ?"

Il la dévisage à présent avec un regard curieux, un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres.

"Maman", l'enfant tire la manche de sa mère, "Maman, le monsieur parle tout seul."

La jeune femme la repousse.

"Melly, recule et ne regarde pas !" puis d'une voix teintée d'hystérie, secouant l'homme effondré avec acharnement "Vous m'entendez ?"

OoO

_Mel était dans une clairière de la forêt. Elle s'était perdue. Les arbres traçaient un large cercle tout autour d'elle et s'élançaient vers le ciel. Une pierre immense se trouvait sur sa droite. _  
_Et le silence. Tout autour d'elle était étrangement silencieux. Pas un chant d'oiseau, pas un frémissement de feuille agitée par le vent. Pas un bruit. Juste le silence assourdissant qui imprégnait les lieux._  
_Mal à l'aise, Mel entreprit de marcher droit devant elle pour sortir le plus rapidement du bois. _  
_Son coeur rata un battement._  
_Il y avait des bruits de pas dans son dos, calés sur les siens et terriblement proches. Lourds et bruyants. Mel se retourna brusquement. Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste le silence. Nerveuse, elle poursuivit sa route. Les pas derrière elle firent craquer les feuilles mortes. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux ne trouvèrent que les arbres qui s'étendaient à l'infini. Rien. _  
_Elle reprit son chemin et croisa le même rocher qu'un peu plus tôt. Elle tournait en rond. _  
_L'angoisse raidissant ses membres, Mel retraversa rapidement la clairière._  
_Crac. Crac. Crac. Tous ses muscles se tendirent._  
_Ses yeux sillonnèrent les alentours. Mais il n'y avait rien. Irrémédiablement et définitivement rien. _  
_Elle continua de marcher. Et les pas dans son dos reprirent. _  
_Mel se mit à courir droit devant elle, et lorsqu'elle déboucha une nouvelle fois au même endroit, elle s'arrêta, le coeur battant à tout rompre, et tourna éperdument sur elle même, fouillant vainement les alentours. Elle finit par sentir quelque chose couler dans son cou depuis la racine de ses cheveux et porta les paumes à son front pour stopper la rigole de liquide qui y cascadait. Et les retira précipitamment, horrifiée._  
_Le sang dégoulinait sur ses mains. Il courait en un flot ininterrompu de son crâne et entachait progressivement sa chemise de lin blanc qui collait à la peau de son buste. Son odeur acre de rouille lui emplissait les narines. Alors Mel s'essuya frénétiquement le front, la panique lui déchirant la poitrine, encore et encore, mais l'affreux liquide épais continuait de se répandre, inondant ses yeux._  
_De plus en plus aveuglée, elle vit les gouttes hémoglobines tracer sur l'herbe verte quelques mots. _  
_JE SUIS DERRIÈRE TOI._  
_Elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour hurler..._

Le cri ne vint pas, sa bouche hermétiquement celée. L'odeur, l'oppression, la forêt... Tout disparut. Seuls restaient les battements de tambour qui résonnaient dans sa boite crânienne.  
Mel ne trouvait plus son corps. Elle ne sentait rien. Juste quelques vagues sensations. Une surface dure dans son dos. De la chaleur qui courait sur sa peau... Oui, ses doigts étaient là.  
Elle réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Flou, tout était flou. Elle était dans une pièce, étendue sur une couchette.  
_Où suis-je ? Seigneur, je n'en sais rien. Rien du tout. Je ne sais pas. Mal à la tête._  
Et si elle se recouchait plutôt ? Elle était si fatiguée. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Se laisser aller… Plonger dans la mer chaude du sommeil… Regarder les étoiles des rêves… Ses paupières tombaient lourdement sur ses joues.  
Demain il y aurait du chocolat… Oui… Monsieur Matsuda et son spray anti-poussière… Et des cerises… Servies par Mickey à la plage…

Hein ?!

_Mel, ma fille, bouge-toi !_  
Où était-elle au juste ? Dieu, elle était si fatiguée, tellement, tellement fatiguée.  
_Mel, ne te rendors pas !_  
Oui. Ne pas se rendormir. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se rendorme.  
Bien. D'abord. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Ah. Oui. Le manager.  
Il lui avait brandi un revolver sous le nez et… Et… Après ? Aucune idée.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux au prix d'un ultime effort. Maintenant, s'asseoir. Doucement.  
Bien. Debout.  
Mel s'assit et, cahin-cahan, tenta de se lever.  
Le monde autour d'elle se transforma en un tourbillon nauséeux où toutes les couleurs se confondaient en de longues traînées floues. Sa vue, trouble, ne lui laissait apercevoir qu'un environnement brouillé entrecoupé d'une nuée de petites paillettes, et, chose étrange, le sol lui paraissait s'approcher rapidement de son nez. Trop rapidement. Mel se rattrapa péniblement au mur et porta une main à sa bouche, réprimant ses hauts le cœur.  
Bien, il fallait absolument qu'elle remette de l'ordre dans le maelström d'idées qui tournoyait dans sa tête. Il y avait eu le policier déguisé en manager - ou le contraire ? - qui avait sorti un pistolet. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Il l'avait forcée à le suivre, elle avait eu peur - il serrait son bras si fort et l'arme était logée entre ses côtes – et ils avaient marché ainsi sur plusieurs rues, à l'affût chacun du moindre mouvement de l'autre, jusqu'à s'éloigner des endroits fréquentés par la foule, puis avaient atteint une voiture, le ciel était gris, ça sentait l'essence et le gras… Mais elle s'égarait de nouveau. Donc après… Après… Oui. La voiture. Donc on l'avait poussée dans la voiture à côté d'un vieil homme avec une moustache méticuleusement entretenue. Elle avait tenté de contenir son angoisse, se répétant qu'il n'était pas dans l'intérêt de Near qu'elle meure, qu'il connaissait les méthodes de L et qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle avait prêché inlassablement ce mantra, s'adjoignant au calme. Son rythme cardiaque était presque revenu à la normale, il lui avait même semblé que son voisin lui avait fait un petit sourire rassurant, et tout ce merveilleux travail sur elle-même avait été gâché lorsqu'il avait sortit une aiguille.  
Ils l'avaient droguée. Oh.  
Mais en même temps, vu son état, il n'était pas bien compliqué d'arriver à cette conclusion.  
Et il y avait ce grésillement qui criblait ses oreilles…  
Mel massa ses tempes entre ses doigts, tentant de se sortir de la bruine qui embourbait ses pensées. Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser le rideau trouble qui recouvrait ses pupilles comme un filme plastique.  
Bien. Réessayer de se lever.  
Alors que Mel faisait une nouvelle piètre tentative pour se redresser, l'épais brouillard auditif qui l'entourait fut crevé par un son net, clair et puissant aux intonations artificielles

"...endez ?"

_Cerveau : OK. Vision : OK. Audition : OK. Coordination des mouvements et mobilité musculaire : à contrôler_

"Miss, vous m'entendez ?"

Le grésillement insupportable qui déchirait auparavant ses tympans s'était mué en une voix sérieuse et égale, parlant un anglais parfait, qui s'échappait d'un petit haut parleur encastré dans un des murs de la pièce. Juste à côté, en hauteur, une petite diode rouge clignotait sur un appareil certainement dernier-cri. Caméra.  
Ce n'était absolument pas pour la rassurer quant aux méthodes de L. Les rares fois où la grande lettre capitale du plus grand détective du monde s'était affichée sur l'écran des grandes chaînes publiques, elle avait pu effleurer du bout des doigts le désir de compétition qui l'habitait, le caractère inacceptable que présentait pour lui l'idée de perdre, la détermination et l'acharnement névrosé qui le rongeaient avec un appétit insatiable. Avec un son modifié, qui n'était même pas sa vraie voix, elle avait immédiatement décidé qu'il faisait partie des personnes qu'elle préférait ne jamais avoir à rencontrer. Là où l'intelligence fine et calculée de L fascinait son entourage comme une ampoule attire des papillons, elle plongeait Mel dans un abîme de malaise, la laissant méfiante quant à son génie et la supposée psychose qu'il cachait.  
Après tout, elle avait été droguée, séquestrée et filmée contre son gré.  
Tout ceci ne dégageait pas un parfum de légalité très frappant.  
Seigneur, elle avait si mal à la tête qu'elle aurait cru être passée sous un train.

"Miss, vous m'entendez ?

-Oui, marmonna t-elle, vous pourriez pas arrêter de crier ?

-Je ne crie pas. Les ondes sonores de ma voix ont une fréquence qui se situe tout à fait dans la moyenne. Elles ont une amplitude d'environ trente-cinq décibels."

Fréquence ? Onde ? Décibels ?

"Ohhh, geint-elle avec désespoir, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait prendre au juste ?

-Vous avez été maintenue endormie deux semaines pour les vérifications qui s'imposent. Il est normal que vous ne vous sentiez pas très bien."

C'était cette voix. Cette voix métallique aux intonations si particulières. Attendez, deux semaines ?

"Naturellement, je vous demanderais d'observer le plus grand calme. Les effets de l'anesthésiant se dissiperont complètement d'ici quelques heures. Restez où vous êtes en attendant que l'on vienne vous chercher pour que vous soyez interrogée. Bien sûr, nous vous voyons et vous entendons parfaitement. Au moindre signe de panique ou mouvement suspect, vous serez immédiatement neutralisée."

_Neutralisée._ Il était passé sur ce mot avec un détachement effrayant. Il pouvait dormir tranquille. Elle ne bougerait pas. Pas d'un pouce. Mel n'avait pas la moindre envie de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce "neutralisée" lâché froidement au détour d'une phrase.  
Elle se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol, adossée au mur. Elle allait devoir débiter le laïus que Near lui avait fait apprendre avec beaucoup de précaution. La drogue embrumait encore ses pensées et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire la moindre gaffe. L n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.  
Et s'il n'était pas convaincu ? Et s'il avait décidé de lui faire du mal ?  
Near avait seulement besoin qu'elle reste en vie. Lorsqu'on était... torturé, on ne mourrait pas non ?  
Mel frémit.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parût interminable, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le manager-policier que Near lui avait dit d'aborder. Matsuda Tota. Mel s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il tremblait légèrement :

"Bonjours Miss, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous pensez pouvoir vous lever ?"

Pour un peu, elle aurait pensé que la cavalerie entière des Etats-Unis l'avait piétinée.

"A peu près bien", répondit-elle," Mais je pense pouvoir marcher. J'ai surtout mal à la tête."

Il lui adressa un sourire gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, secoué par un petit rire nerveux :

"Cela ne m'étonne pas. Mon collègue n'y est pas allé de main morte avec la morphine. On vous donnera des cachets après l'interrogatoire. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais vous détenez des informations confidentielles, alors dans une affaire de ce type...

- Je comprends, répondit elle en coupant cours à ses explications."

Il restait à une distance respectueuse et bougeait avec précaution, lui jetant quelques regards inquiets la tête en arrière, comme si quelque chose chez elle l'effrayait. Il lui posa ensuite quelques questions sur ce dont elle se rappelait exactement, l'année, ou encore le nombre de doigts qu'il lui montrait. Son anglais n'était pas très bon, il butait sur certains mots, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était parce qu'il ne le parlait pas très bien ou à cause de son angoisse inexplicable. Puis il se tut et s'emmura dans le silence. Son air si aimable et chaleureux qu'elle avait vu sur la photo et qu'elle avait retrouvé en le voyant - avant qu'elle ne lui parle et qu'elle se retrouve avec un pistolet braqué sur le front bien sur - avait été remplacé par un visage sombre et fermé, aux yeux anxieux.  
Ils restèrent côte à côte quelques minutes silencieusement, Matsuda triturant nerveusement ses mains.

"Excusez moi", souffla t-elle, n'y tenant plus, "Est-ce que vous savez... Enfin... Ce qu'on a l'intention de me faire ?"

Il eut un faible sourire :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les méthodes de Ryûzaki semblent peut-être... légèrement extrêmes, mais ce sont elles qui nous ont permis d'avancer dans l'enquête", il demeurait dans une contemplation admirative de ses chaussures, "Et de rester pour la plupart vivants" termina t-il avec un air sombre.

Mel décida immédiatement que cette idée de "pour la plupart" ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

"Ryûzaki ? releva t-elle,

- L. Il s'agit de simples vérifications de procédure, reprit-il, Aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

- Oh. Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend exactement ?"

Il tressaillit et lui jeta alors un regard de bête traquée :

"On attend de voir si je meure."

* * *

_Voili voilou voilà ! Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis partie du principe que Light n'a pas été le premier détenteur de Death Note de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, mais seulement le premier à s'en être servi pour juger. A dans deux ou trois semaines !_

_Owlceltlou : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère te revoir par ici ^^_


	5. Chaînes glauques et chemises roses

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude je crois. J'ai passé pas mal de temps dessus mais, malgré tout, je reste assez mitigée. Disons que ma satisfaction à son propos n'atteint pas des sommets. Je suis un peu inquiète en fait, mais il parait que j'arrive jamais à m'autoévaluer… Enfin, c'est à vous de juger !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Un jour vint où, lors d'une de ses pérégrinations, l'émissaire de la mort croisa la route d'une femme aussi belle que le jour et resta figé dans sa contemplation, délaissant ses autres œuvres. _  
_Mais le monde de l'ombre ne pouvait tolérer tel parjure. Banshees et êtres des profondeurs tourmentèrent sans fin la jeune fille, menaçant de souffler la flamme de sa vie._  
_Désespéré, l'émissaire mit l'âme de la belle sur le plateau de jeu, défia la roi de la mort et remporta la joute._  
_Colérique et orgueilleux, celui-ci fit mettre à mort l'impudent. Mais le maître des faucheuses n'avait qu'une parole, et la jeune femme devint intouchable._

_Légende populaire d'Angleterre_

* * *

« On attend de voir si je meure »

Mel le fixa en ouvrant de grands yeux, stupéfaite. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il explose de rire d'un instant à l'autre tant la scène lui paraissait surréaliste.

Mais il restait là à la regarder avec son air apeuré et cette goutte, là, qui coulait le long de son front. Cette goutte de sueur panique.

« Que… Quoi ? » balbutia-t-elle, «Mais, je… »

« Matsuda, pourquoi ne faites-vous jamais ce que l'on vous dit ? »

La voix synthétique s'habillait d'intonations lasses et exaspérées.

Matsuda gardait les yeux baissés sur le sol comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Oh mon Dieu … » souffla-t-elle en le dévisageant, éberluée, tandis que son cerveau emboitait maladroitement les pièces du puzzle.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau en laissant entrer le vieil homme qui l'avait droguée. Il lui demanda poliment de bien vouloir le suivre. Mel marchait sans faire attention aux couloirs qu'ils traversaient, veillant plutôt à maintenir une distance respectueuse entre eux deux tandis que son cerveau restait fixé sur l'air effrayé de l'agent Matsuda.

Si elle n'avait auparavant pas envie de rencontrer L, elle aurait fait à présent n'importe quoi pour éviter d'avoir à croiser son chemin.

Aucun des sourires encourageants de l'homme, qui disait s'appeler Watari, ne parvint à la rassurer. Et son « Détendez-vous » prononcé chaleureusement alors qu'il poussait une porte, d'où s'échappait le son de quelques voix étouffées, résonna à ses oreilles comme la pire des menaces.

La pièce était très sombre, seulement éclairée par les ordinateurs et des néons qui projetaient une lumière clinique sur les murs. Malgré son immensité, les trois personnes qui l'occupaient, deux agents d'âge moyen et un garçon qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, étaient regroupées autour d'un jeune homme assis qui lui tournait le dos. Watari la poussa vers lui sous le regard curieux des autres.

Elle avait su immédiatement que c'était lui.

Quand elle avait posé les yeux sur son dos, elle avait senti comme un léger tiraillement au creux de son coude, là où l'aiguille avait mordu la chair.

C'était lui, c'était une évidence.

Lorsque Watari la laissa à moins d'un mètre de lui, elle remarqua qu'il avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine en posant ses pieds sur le devant de la chaise, et qu'il se tenait particulièrement vouté. Mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à apercevoir son visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux se posèrent sur la chaîne qui le reliait au jeune homme brun qu'elle avait vu en entrant.

Qu'était-ce donc encore que ça ?

Mel attendit avec angoisse le moment de vérité dans son dos. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, il était particulièrement oppressant de ne pas voir son expression :

« Bonsoir Miss Viala.

-Bonsoir, bredouilla-t-elle

-Votre voix à un accent typiquement britannique. Vous êtes anglaise mais avez immigré au Japon il y a un mois n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, oui, répondit-elle, étonnée par cette entrée de jeu,

-Vous travaillez à la Yotsuba entreprise comme technicienne de surface douze heures par jour. Ca ne doit pas être un travail très facile.

-Et bien… J'imagine que…

-Pourquoi s'être exilé de son pays pour un travail pareil ? Il y a plein de places de femme de ménage en Angleterre.»

La chaîne cliqueta lorsqu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, qui ne devaient pas avoir vu de brosse depuis des lustres.

« Vous avez abordé Matsuda dans la rue en l'appelant par son nom et son prénom. Vous avez prétendu détenir des informations capitales au sujet de l'enquête et exigé me rencontrer. »

Elle entendit distinctement le petit éclat d'une tasse que l'on posait dans sa coupelle.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? »

Il lui sembla avoir brutalement raffermi sa voix :

« Que vous me croyez ou non ne m'apporte strictement rien. »

Il se tourna alors vers elle.

Ce qu'elle nota en premier furent ses yeux, tant ils étaient immenses.

Le cristallin était dévoré par d'interminables pupilles qui s'étendaient comme des taches d'huile charbon. Il avait un regard acéré qui tranchait avec la douceur pâle du reste de ses traits.

Ses yeux la fouillèrent avec intensité, comme s'il essayait de percer à jour chaque parcelle de ses pensées. Ses iris scrutaient les moindres détails de sa personne, partant de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds avant de remonter avec une attention redoublée vers son visage. Il y avait quelque chose d'absolument dérangeant dans sa façon de la regarder.

Finalement, ses yeux la lâchèrent et il retourna à sa tasse :

« Quelles sont vos informations ? »

C'est lorsque ses muscles se dénouèrent légèrement qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était tendue. Mel prit une courte inspiration et s'apprêta à recracher le laïus que Near lui avait fait apprendre mot pour mot, en insistant bien sur l'importance de la moindre virgule :

« Alors que je faisais le ménage vendredi soir un peu plus tard que d'habitude – j'avais pris du retard dans la journée – j'ai entendu mes supérieurs parler de Kira en salle de réunion.

_ Et qu'ont-ils dit exactement ?

_ Je n'ai entendu que des bribes, récita-t-elle studieusement, « Demandons à Kira de les tuer » et « Samedi fera l'affaire » »

Il mordilla quelques instants son pouce en aspirant l'air entre ses dents.

« Et qui vous a dit comment nous contacter et vous a divulgué le nom d'un de nos agents ? Comment saviez-vous où et quand le trouver ?

_ Je leur ai juré de ne rien dire. Je ne souhaite pas les mettre en danger. »

Son regard vrilla le sien et il souffla, tout en se penchant vers elle, détachant distinctement chaque mot :

« Et si je décidais de vous faire parler ? »

Un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine, et elle recula sensiblement. L s'éloigna d'elle avec un air satisfait, apparemment convaincu par sa frayeur.

« Vos informations seront considérées avec la suspicion requise. Elles viennent confirmer nos hypothèses premières mais vous restez suspecte. Même si après la période d'isolement que vous avez subie, et où les meurtres ont continué, le risque que vous soyez Kira est minime, il est à présent impossible de le vérifier à cause de l'incompétence de certains. » il poursuivait avec nonchalance, remuant avec application sa cuiller dans sa tasse de café, comme si la menace qu'il avait proféré un peu plus tôt n'était qu'une politesse d'usage, « Il n'est pas non plus impossible que vous soyez une espionne à la solde de Kira chargée de lui ramener des informations. Des visages. Un nom. Il est donc tout à fait exclu qui vous sortiez d'ici avant la fin de l'enquête. Vos effets personnels ont été confisqués. Vous ferez l'objet, comme certaines autres personnes ici, de la surveillance la plus stricte. »

A ces mots, le jeune homme qui lui était enchaîné poussa un long soupir.

Mel n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'ils aient avalé son histoire, qu'elle même trouvait à dormir debout. Tout se passait apparemment pour le mieux. Ils se méfiaient, et c'était tout à fait normal, mais elle avait atteint le principal objectif de sa mission, être en contact avec L pour pouvoir lui transmettre son immunité. Le plus dur était fait. Dans cet endroit, chef-lieu de l'enquête et aux côtés d'une des personnes les plus protégées au monde, elle ne devait plus risquer grand-chose. Tout était si parfaitement sécurisé et surveillé qu'un assassin aurait probablement le plus grand mal à l'atteindre.  
Et de toute façon, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir que L était protégé, et encore moins par qui, pas vrai ? Il n'y avait aucun risque. Et elle s'était déjà dit d'arrêter de penser à ça.

L, qui ne la regardait plus, racla finalement du bout des doigts sa petite cuiller sur le bord de la tasse, où il laissa une fine couche de mousse, puis la posa sur sa coupelle. Mel remarqua, avec un amusement étrange qui ne collait absolument pas avec la situation, qu'il l'avait positionnée de sorte qu'elle repose en équilibre sur l'arrête de la petite assiette de porcelaine :

« Bien évidemment, du fait de la restriction drastique des individus ayant l'autorisation de pénétrer ici, nous ne pouvons tolérer que des éléments restent inactifs. Une tache vous a donc été affectée. Watari va vous montrer en quoi consistera votre travail. »

* * *

_« On a trouvé aucun traceur ou dispositif de surveillance vidéo sur ses vêtements._  
_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez pris le risque de la rencontrer. Vous avez-vous même dit que son histoire ne tenait pas la route et..._

_- Voyez-vous Monsieur Yagami, nous lui tendons la perche. La carotte a toujours bien mieux fonctionné que le bâton. Si cette fille n'a mouillé ne serait-ce qu'un doigt dans cette affaire, elle finira par commettre une erreur. Que je ne laisserai pas passer. Croyez-moi. »_

* * *

Mel pliait avec application les chemises qu'elle venait de laver tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil une casserole de lait qu'elle venait de mettre sur le feu. Elle s'était battue plus tôt dans la matinée avec la machine à laver et s'attaquait maintenant à la réalisation d'un gâteau. Entreprise laborieuse. Si « Rûyzaki » mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances après l'avoir mangé, elle plaiderait non coupable.

L l'avait fait exiler au dernier étage du building où ils logeaient en lui assignant toutes les tâches ménagères qui pouvaient se trouver dans le bâtiment. C'était une tache « de la plus haute importance » qui leur ferait « gagner du temps en évitant d'aller au pressing et de faire cuisiner Watari ». Et bien évidemment, c'était « son travail après tout », donc quoi de plus normal que de lui refiler les balais qui trainaient dans les placards ?

_Ou comment faire en sorte de ne pas m'avoir dans ses pattes tout en se débarrassant du linge sale. N'est pas génie qui veut._

Et bien tant mieux. Elle allait s'enterrer dans cette buanderie jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête en évitant au maximum les ennuis. Il suffirait d'aller faire un tour du côté de "Ryûzaki le saint patron" tous les deux ou trois jours histoire que Near ne puisse rien lui reprocher.  
Moins elle aurait à croiser L, mieux ça vaudrait.

Mel sentait bien qu'une rage volcanique, qui s'accumulait depuis que Near avait posé les yeux sur elle, bouillonnait au cœur de ses entrailles. Composée de produits étranges, mélange de rancœur aussi effrénée qu'elle la savait injustifiée à l'encontre de son père, de révulsion pour ceux qui s'étaient octroyé le droit de l'acheter et de peur panique de la mort.  
Cette colère latente se dressait en un dernier rempart devant son intégrité : c'était le sursaut d'indignation que ressentent ceux à qui on a retiré le droit le plus suprême, comme pour se prouver qu'ils sont encore des hommes.

Elle avait fait sienne cette haine primitive et innée qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de tous ceux qui avaient, de près ou de loin, un lien avec sa situation. Et ce qu'ils en aient conscience ou non, avec une injustice flagrante dépourvue du moindre remord. Elle les haïssait tous, TOUS !  
Et quand tout ceci serait terminé, elle trouverait le moyen de leur faire payer.

Mel continuait de plier ses chemises avec des mouvements raides de colère lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il en manquait une.

_Celle de Watari… Je l'ai laissée sous le fer dans la buanderie !_

Son lait était bientôt prêt et allait certainement être fichu si elle le laissait en plan maintenant, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle la récupère.  
Si elle flinguait sa chemise, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Avec son air gentil et rassurant qu'il vous dédiait avant de vous droguer, Watari était certainement le pire de tous. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que le plus grand détective du monde réservait à ceux qui lui servaient un gâteau raté. Qui affronter ? Watari ou L ? L ou Watari ? Le pilori ou le fouet ? Regard glacial ou coups d'œil pernicieux ?

Joker ?

Alors que Mel tourbillonnait comme une mouette en panique au milieu du couloir, en proie aux affres de ce dilemme Cornélien, elle aperçut Matsuda qui le traversait, à moitié enseveli sous une pile de dossiers qui vacillaient tous ses quatre pas.

_Coup de fil à un ami Jean-Pierre !_

Elle se rua sur lui :

« Matsuda tu veux bien être un ange parmi les anges et me surveiller le lait s'il te plait, tu serais mon héros, tu aurais toute ma gratitude et je... ma-gratitude-c-est-déjà-pas-mal-donc-tu-es-ok-et-merci »

Sur-ce, elle le poussa fermement vers la cuisinière sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Matsuda eut un mouvement de recul, la tour de dossiers tangua, vacilla dangereusement avant de s'effondrer vers le poêle, heurtant le manche et propulsant le tout dans les airs.  
La casserole percuta la sol en envoyant son contenu éclabousser le sol et les murs dans un fracas épouvantable.

« -Mon lait !

-Mes dossiers ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence horrifié, où chacun songeait aux conséquences de ce désastre.  
Finalement, Mel se tourna vers Matsuda et lui jeta un regard accusateur :

« Regarde ce que tu as fait bougre d'âne !

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, tenta-t-il vaguement de protester, Et d'abord, depuis quand me tutoyez-vous ? »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

_Le lait est tombé au combat. Sauvons la chemise !_

Mel sprinta à travers le couloir, prit un virage express vers la buanderie et courut à toute vitesse pour finalement retirer le fer bouillant de l'infortuné vêtement.  
Juste à temps. Sauf que, maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, cette chemise était à l'origine blanche et non pas rose.  
Elle s'apprêtait à laisser échapper un gémissement de désespoir lorsque Matsuda, qui avait repris son chemin avec les dossiers qu'il avait pu sauver, jeta un coup d'œil curieux dans la pièce :

« Mmmm... Pardonnez-moi, mais si je puis me permettre, il me semble qu'il ne faut pas mélanger les vêtements de couleurs différentes dans la machine à laver. Non pas que je doute de vos capacités bien sûr, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Euh, peut-être. A vrai dire, je n'en sais fichtrement rien.

- Mais ce n'est pas censé être... Votre travail ? »

Mel se figea. Inspira. Expira. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes alors qu'elle crispait le poing.  
« Mon travail ? Mais j'en ai strictement rien à cirer ! Ce sociopathe m'a enlevée, séquestrée, droguée et menacée et maintenant il s'attend à ce que je m'occupe tranquillement de son linge ? Si tu veux mon avis, le monde marche sur la tête et il devrait s'estimer heureux que je ne lui colle pas un procès pour atteinte à la liberté ! Alors que les chemises de cet abruti soient décolorées ou que la machine à laver explose à cause de mon incompétence manifeste, ça me passe bien au-dessus de la tête ! Même, si ça peut lui faire ravaler son arrogance d'être habillé en rose, et bien je rirais, et bien haut ! Que ce crétin ose se plaindre et je m'en irais lui dire le fond de ma pensée ! Et tu sais quoi, ce ne sera pas triste ! »

Matsuda restait estomaqué par sa diatribe et la dévisageait avec des yeux horrifiés. Certainement que, comme tous ces enquêteurs dont la dévotion relevait du fanatisme, ne concevait-il même pas qu'on puisse désapprouver les agissements du grand et merveilleux détective L. Surtout lorsque la critique émanait d'une personne comme elle.  
Mais comment pouvait-il respecter autant celui qui était prêt à le sacrifier sans aucun remord ? Cela relevait tout bonnement de l'embrigadement sectaire. Et qu'avait-il à la regarder avec ces yeux exorbités ?

« Il se trouve que je porte des T-shirts Miss Viala, d'autres revendications ? »

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui ont tout lu ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, car ça reste tout de même le but de la manœuvre, et que je vous reverrais par ici. Si vous avez apprécié, vous pouvez me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours super plaisir de recevoir des avis, positifs ou négatifs, en plus je vous promets que je mors pas (sauf si j'ai plu de Nutella…)._

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté au chapitre précédent et comme d'habitude, un gros bisou à ma super bêta qui passe derrière moi pour éviter les grosses catastrophes._


	6. Apparitions publiques et Corelli

_Seigneur. Oh mon Dieu. Je suis à l'heure ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? A l'heure ! (roulements de tambours) J'ai le droit au double de reviews pour me récompenser ? (s'enfuie)_

_Bien, bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, je suis très fière de mon timing sur ce coup là._

_Voilà, je vous sers le dernier chapitre dit de transition avant que l'intrigue ne se mette vraiment en place (quoiqu'il y en a un petit bout à la fin). _

_Avant de commencer, je vous recommande juste de bien faire attention aux petits passages en italique de chaque début de chapitre : je les dissémine partout parce qu'ils auront leur importance plus tard._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours et bonne lecture_

* * *

_« A quel moment ces crises d'hystérie ont-elles commencé?_

_- Il y a environ un mois. Je l'emmenais fréquemment avec moi au travail et elle n'a jamais apprécié le bureau : elle dit qu'un monstre y habite. Elle me faisait régulièrement des scènes à ce sujet. Mais depuis que mon collègue est mort sous nos yeux, il est devenu catégoriquement impossible de l'y emmener : elle s'obstine à croire que c'est un autre de mes collègues, Adrien Evans, qui l'a tué avec l'aide du monstre. Elle n'en démord pas, malgré tous nos efforts pour la raisonner._

_- De quoi est mort votre collègue Madame Harnet ?_

_- D'une crise cardiaque Docteur._

_- Je vois. »_

_Extrait de l'enregistrement 7896. John Graham, Docteur en psychiatrie._

_Dossier Melly Amanda Harnet. Données strictement confidentielles._

* * *

L avait étalé une vingtaine de photos des dirigeants de Yostuba devant elle.

Il s'était assis une nouvelle fois en équilibre sur sa chaise, en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Au fil des jours, Mel s'était habituée à cette bizarrerie, une de plus perdue au milieu de tant d'autres, et aurait même été bien étonnée de le voir assis normalement. Comme toujours en sa présence, la peau de son coude fourmillait désagréablement et un léger tiraillement piquait son ventre comme un signal d'alerte.

« Parmi ces hommes, lesquels avez-vous déjà vus ? »

Elle n'avait eu l'occasion de n'en croiser que cinq. Comme il lui semblait trop risqué de mentir à ce propos, elle pointa du doigt les clichés correspondants.L les aligna sur la surface en bois de la table puis s'empara vivement d'une télécommande qu'il pointa sur le tableau numérique de la pièce.

« Les finances de Yotsuba entreprise sont florissantes. Nos capitaux sont tels que nous prévoyons de renforcer nos investissements à l'étranger pour les dix prochaines années. »

L rappuya sur la télécommande. L'image se figea sur Kyousuke Higuchi, le directeur du département des technologies, qui répondait aux questions de journalistes américains.

« Etait-ce l'une des voix que vous avez entendues ?

- Oui », répondit-elle au hasard.

Il lui passa ensuite des enregistrements d'apparitions publiques de trois des quatre autres hommes. Elle continuait de répondre de façon complètement aléatoire : elle n'avait surpris aucune conversation et n'avait en conséquence aucune idée du nombre et de l'identité des directeurs impliqués dans l'affaire Kira, ni même si le lien existait réellement. Elle espérait seulement que les hommes qu'elle accusait injustement ne seraient pas mis en danger.

Et c'est un œil coupable qu'elle posa sur le tas des sélectionnés que L avait poussé sur le coin de la table. Mais elle avait bien réalisé qu'elle ne ressortirait pas intègre de cette histoire.

A ce jeu qu'ils disputaient, les rares mains blanches finissaient rapidement face contre terre et nez dans la boue.

Lorsque vint le tour de Monsieur Namikawa, elle répondit que non, non elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Et que oui, elle en était absolument sure. Vraiment. On lui passa ensuite les enregistrements des responsables qu'elle n'avait jamais croisés.

Et ses remords grandissaient en même temps que le tas de photos sur ce fichu coin de table.

Lorsque ce fut fini, Watari prit le paquet.

« Je place donc ces messieurs sur la liste des principaux suspects. »

L le retint par la manche.

Il saisit entre le pouce et l'index, du bout des doigts, un des clichés restants.

« Rajoutez également Monsieur Namikawa s'il vous plait Watari. »

Watari se pencha pour attraper la photographie.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, Mais je vous ai dit que je ne l'ai pas entendu !

- Monsieur Namikawa est le vice-président des ventes. Si Kira il y a, il est invraisemblable de penser qu'il ne soit pas au courant, justifia-t-il sans la regarder,

- Monsieur Namikawa ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! protesta-t-elle, indignée à l'idée que l'on puisse soupçonner une personne si charmante, C'est un homme très cultivé, passionné de musique, qui connaît Corelli (1) et est aimable et galant. »

Elle faillit rajouter un « lui » appuyé, mais se retint juste à temps pour enfermer ces paroles malheureuses dans sa bouche.

« Vos arguments sont totalement décousus. Il n'y a aucun lien entre la musique et notre série de meurtre. Cela montre juste qu'il suffit de placer quelques mots savants dans la conversation pour manipuler certains à sa guise. A tout hasard, si cela peut vous faire suivre mes indications, je suis un fervent admirateur des fugues de Bach. Monsieur Namikawa va sur la liste. »

* * *

_« C'est le seul qu'elle ait défendu avec autant de véhémence. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_- J'en pense que je veux un rapport détaillé sur la nature des relations entre Rosie Viala et Reiji Namikawa. »_

* * *

« Pourquoi cela t'énerve-t-il autant ? Au fait, tu sais qu'on a une machine-à-laver ? »

Mel avait les mains rougies par l'eau chaude.

Elle plongeait depuis le début de l'après-midi les bras jusqu'aux coudes dans un bac d'eau savonneuse où s'entassait une partie de son linge. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front et ses vêtements collaient à sa peau moite. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon grossier pour dégager son cou, mais rien n'empêchait une désagréable goutte salée de dégouliner régulièrement sur son nez.

Elle lessivait une panoplie de mêmes T-shirts blancs. Ils étaient surmontés d'étiquettes aux caractères gras police 16, énormes et démesurées, en vérité immanquables, où il était inscrit :

« TEXTILES FRAGILES : LAVAGE A LA MAIN »

Ryûzaky était quelqu'un de terriblement sournois et malveillant.

Outre le fait que ses T-shirts ne passaient plus à la machine, ils s'ornaient à présent de taches particulièrement coriaces.

Mais elle ne pipait mot. En vérité, après avoir agoni Ryûzaky de reproches alors qu'il se trouvait juste derrière elle, Mel préférait étrangement se faire oublier. Elle aurait épousseté sans broncher tous les T-shirts du monde pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas à s'engager sur le terrain miné qu'étaient les discussions avec L.

Celui qu'elle tentait actuellement de laver – et tentait était le mot clé de cette phrase – était traversé par une longue giclure de coulis de fraise singulièrement résistante. Elle s'était déjà acharnée dessus en vain avec plusieurs détachants et lessives, mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées d'échecs. Si la tache avait perdu de son éclat initial et tendait pour le moment vers le rose, elle s'était étalée sur le blanc du tissu fin.

« Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne de haut. C'est le truc de personne non ? » répondit-elle à Matsuda qui s'était adossé au mur derrière elle.

_Saleté de tache je t'aurais !_

« Matsuda ! râla-t-elle en tirant une chemise de la cuve, Tu m'as encore collé du café dessus !

- Désolé. Tu connais vraiment Corelli ?

- Et pourquoi ne le connaitrai-je pas ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui pour l'interroger du regard, les mains dégoulinantes d'eau savonneuse. Matsuda, notant sa stupeur manifeste, s'emmura immédiatement dans un mutisme embarrassé. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils qui tracèrent des accents circonflexes menaçants sur son front.

« Et bien, tu vois, ce n'est pas vraiment… Par rapport à ton métier…

- Et donc ? questionna-t-elle, glaciale,

- On ne s'attend pas à ça de la part d'une femme de ménage. »

A ces mots, Mel lui tourna vivement le dos et replongea les bras dans son baquet plein de linge, quelle frotta vigoureusement en envoyant voler une myriade d'éclaboussures tout autour d'elle.

« Vous pensez quoi au juste ? cracha-t-elle, Qu'il n'y a que vous qui ayez le droit d'êtres cultivés, avec vos pauvres diplômes ? Ou que le superbe quotient intellectuel de certains leur donne une Ôh combien supériorité sur tous les autres ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, répondit précipitamment Matsuda »

Mais c'était précisément ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher ici ? demanda-t-elle pour couper court à la conversation,

- Je viens prendre du café pour Rûyzaki. »

Mel sentit le poison de la culpabilité lui titiller la conscience. Matsuda se trouvait au fond dans la même situation qu'elle. Du fait de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience, L n'hésitait pas à lui marcher dessus et à cracher à ses pieds avec un dédain sous-jacent. De telle sorte qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de se plaindre, même après l'humiliation la plus cuisante.

« Ca ne devrait pas être à toi de le faire, dit-elle pour tenter de lui remonter le moral et de se racheter, Tu es doué, juste en manque d'expérience. Rien ne justifie que tu sois relégué au café. De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez, tu ne devrais pas tant te préoccuper de ce qu'il pense de toi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien dans le fait d'être remarqué par quelqu'un d'aussi infect »

Matsuda lui adressa un grand sourire reconnaissant mais dont le coin, agité d'un soubresaut, trahissait un amusement certain.

«C'est gentil mais, tu sais, il y a des caméras de surveillance partout ici. »

Un éclair lui tomba sur le crâne. Mel repensa alors à toutes les fois où, se croyant seule, elle avait descendu et critiqué un à un chaque membre de la cellule d'enquête avec une dévotion louable. Enfin surtout un.

_A ce moment-là, dans les films américains, l'héroïne assume tous ses dires avec révolte et indépendance. Puis tous finissent par reconnaître qu'elle avait raison et la respectent. Mais toi, ma pauvre, pauvre fille, toi…_

« J'ai vraiment dit infect ? couina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix,

- Il me semble. »

Où était la corde qu'elle avait vue la dernière fois en faisant le ménage ? Dans ses souvenirs il y avait un tabouret dans la buanderie.

Mel s'était raidie comme un paratonnerre, les idées électrocutées par l'affreuse et terrible vérité. Mais une petite pensée, fixe et précise, traçait son chemin à travers ses méninges tortueuses figées d'horreur.

« Attends, souffla-t-elle, Comment ça, partout ? »

Une coulée de lave s'étendit sur les joues de Matsuda qui prirent une jolie teinte rouge feu de circulation. Le visage en feu, fuyant son regard comme un poisson d'eau vive, il se mit à triturer frénétiquement l'un de ses index.

«C'est… Une question de sécurité. Vu les risques que nous courons, il devient indispensable de… Tu vois, se noya-t-il en lui jetant un regard désespéré »

Mais Mel ne lui jeta aucune bouée

« Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux, impitoyable,

- Et bien, en fait, c'est-à-dire que…. Moi je n'ai pas regardé ! »

Mel sentit ses yeux papillonner seuls, ses cils battre vivement ses joues. Matsuda avait reculé et la dévisageait avec des yeux terrifiés, comme s'il s'attendait à essuyer dans l'instant une tornade hystérique de cris et de pleurs.

Mel secoua lentement la tête et releva ses pupilles abasourdies vers le jeune homme :

« Il est vraiment dément. To-ta-le-ment névrosé. To-ta-le-ment. »

Elle saisit son baquet et s'en alla à grands pas, dodelinant du cou tout en esquissant de grands mouvements du bras au-dessus de son crâne.

« A ce stade, ça relève de la psychose. C'est super terriblement terrifiant. »

Matsuda resta planté là où il était, incrédule, et la voix de Mel s'évanouit au coin du couloir :

« ….complètement chtarbé. »

* * *

C'était un des champs adjacents à la ferme de leur famille. Leur grand-père avait accroché à un arbre qui s'y trouvait un pneu traversé par une corde usée, balançoire de fortune.

Ce jour-là, Mel s'était lancée dessus et avait tourbillonné tout l'après-midi. Penchée en arrière, elle voyait défiler le sol, ses cheveux effleurant les pointes de blé du champ. Son frère, en maillot taché de terre, tournait tout autour d'elle en criant de joie, faisant bruisser les épis d'où s'échappaient des volées d'insectes. La lumière blanche et brute de l'été dévorait ses joues. Lorsqu'elle était revenue de cette journée, sa peau était gorgée de soleil.

« C'est ton frère ? »

Se frayant un chemin à travers le champ, une grande créature se dirigeait vers eux. Mel devait à peine lui arriver à la poitrine. Tout son corps semblait recouvert d'os saillants qui ressortaient aux articulations, comme un fin exosquelette. Le visage, blafard, était crevé d'un œil jaune de chat, l'autre étant masqué par un linge hâtivement noué autour du crâne. De fins tatouages violets dessinaient leurs lignes sur son menton et remontaient vers les cheveux, informes et mauves. Le nez était réduit à deux fentes.

Elle voulut descendre pour éloigner son frère, mais elle ne parvint pas à bouger, et le petit garçon poursuivit sa farandole insouciante, apparemment hermétique à la présence de la créature qui s'était arrêtée près d'elle.

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon » poursuivit-elle « Je comprends pourquoi tu as accepté de venir pour le sauver »

Elle contempla la course de l'enfant pendant quelques instants, l'œil rêveur.

« Moi aussi j'ai une personne à protéger. Une personne qui m'est très chère. Et tes histoires d'immunité et de lien ne m'arrangent pas. »

Elle approcha un doigt de sa joue et le laissa descendre, égratignant la peau.

« Ecoute moi bien, tout ce dont ce blanc bec surdoué a pu te menacer n'est rien à côté de ce que je peux faire. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas te tuer avec la méthode traditionnelle que je ne trouverais pas le moyen de t'atteindre à l'aide de quelques innovations. Alors fais attention à ce que tu fais. »

Comme pour ponctuer ses propos, elle tendit la main en serre et son ombre s'étendit sur le champ, caressant les mollets de son frère, qui tournait toujours en riant aux éclats, d'un doux rire chaud qui résonnait dans l'air.

« Reste bien sage Mel. Gentille fille. »

Mel se réveilla en sursaut, recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Encore envahie par les vapeurs du rêve, elle se redressa machinalement et se dirigea à tâtons vers sa petite salle de bain. Ses doigts parcoururent vainement un long moment le mur avant qu'elle ne parvienne enfin à trouver l'interrupteur. Eblouie, elle se traina en baillant au lavabo et s'aspergea abondamment le visage d'eau froide. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers le miroir qu'elle aperçut la zébrure sur sa joue.

_(1) Compositeur de musique baroque_

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici et à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des commentaires. Bien évidemment, un gros bisou tout mouillé à ma bêta qui passe avec un zèle honorable derrière moi pour faire la chasse aux fautes (sacré gibier) et aux horreurs en tous genres._

_Si vous avez aimé, détesté, abhorré, laissez-moi un commentaire ! Ce serait sympa et ça m'aidera à m'améliorer._

_A la prochaine !_


	7. Table rase

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Mais c'est que c'est la deuxième fois que je suis à l'heure ! Incroyable non ? Il y a des jours où je m'étonne moi-même. _

_Ma bêta est en vacances, donc je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver au cours du texte._

_Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

Les feuilles volèrent tout autour d'elle, se dispersèrent sur le sol et y tracèrent en grands caractères

MELLY AMANDA HARNET N'OUBLIE PAS QUE JE TE SURVEILLE

* * *

Mel astiquait soigneusement un meuble de l'immense pièce où elle avait été interrogée par Ryûzaki et où, à sa connaissance, il était toujours fourré.

Le chien de Misa, un petit chihuahua teigneux, somnolait d'un oeil à ses pieds. Selon Mel, c'était une créature particulièrement vicieuse qui battait de la queue et roulait de grands yeux mouillés devant tous et qui, à la moindre faveur refusée, allait vous faire pipi derrière un rideau. Lorsque sa maîtresse était absente, la boule de poil la suivait comme son ombre, à l'affût comme une bête sauvage du moindre gâteau qu'elle laisserait étourdiment tomber. Comme Misa tournait en ville en compagnie de Matsuda depuis le matin, le chien restait dans ses jupes et avait déjà à son actif trois vols de pancakes.

Mel était soulagée qu'elle soit partie. Non pas que Misa lui soit particulièrement antagoniste, au contraire la jeune femme avait tout fait pour lui être agréable, mais elle était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle l'avait surprise plusieurs fois jouant à l'écervelée devant Light, minaudant et tourbillonnant sans fin. Puis elle se détournait et, l'espace d'une nanoseconde, laissait un éclair traverser ses pupilles. Terne, réfléchi, calculateur, foudroyant de lassitude. Puis l'arc-en-ciel de couleur balayait tout et il ne restait de l'éclair qu'une paillette maussade dans le coin de l'iris.

En règle générale, Mel ne s'en serait pas souciée. Mais depuis quelques jours, ses nerfs étaient usés par des cauchemars récurrents et le manque de sommeil. Une fois, elle s'était même griffée au cours de la nuit et la coïncidence avait voulu qu'il en ait été de même en rêve. Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour parvenir à retrouver son calme et réaliser qu'elle s'était probablement blessée elle-même.

Ryûzaki était en grande discussion avec deux nouveaux arrivants. Un homme à la barbe négligée et aux yeux de cocker, Aiber, et une grande blonde sulfureuse nommée Weddy. Un escroc et une voleuse. C'était bien la peine de s'embarrasser de grands discours sur la justice pour engager des criminels par la suite. L était d'une hypocrisie honteuse et manifeste et, de toute évidence, cela ne posait aucun problème.

Un long fourmillement lui parcouru le coude, comme toujours lorsqu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle avait de sérieux soupçons quant à l'origine de ce malaise récurrent, mais L ne montrait aucun signe de gêne en sa présence, et elle n'avait aucun membre de sa famille sous la main pour se renseigner sur les réelles modalités d'un lien.

Alors qu'elle s'appliquait à le foudroyer du regard, ce qui ne semblait pas le perturber, L releva les yeux.

« Tiens, Rosie, vous voudrez bien servir du café à nos invités. »

Mais bien sur. Si on avait le malheur de venir innocemment offrir son témoignage, on finissait drogué, mais les crapules de la pire espèce avaient le droit au café.

Mel tourna rageusement les talons. Au moment de passer la porte, elle surprit Light jetant un regard mauvais à la chaîne menottée à son poignet.

L était intimement persuadé que Light était Kira, ou du moins qu'il l'avait un jour été, et ne se gênait pas pour l'affirmer haut et fort. De son côté, Light démentait ces propos avec fougue. Mais L n'en démordait pas, s'acharnait, analysait la moindre des paroles de son acolyte, étudiait toutes ses réactions, jusqu'à ses plus petits tics.

C'était une obsession. Une obsession dans tout ce que pouvait dégager ce terme de malsain.

Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, tous avaient des regards graves et Ryuzaki tenait l'arrête de son nez entre deux de ses doigts.

« Oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire, il faut réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie. »

Puis il soupira et secoua lentement la tête.

« Abruti de Matsuda. »

Comme elle ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés, Aiber se pencha vers elle et lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

Matsuda s'était introduit seul au siège de Yotsuba. Misa n'était pas avec lui. Il était retenu contre sa volonté et avait de très sérieux ennuis. Pour tenter d'améliorer cette situation critique, Ryuzaki avait envoyé Misa organiser une soirée pour les membres du conseil dans un immeuble voisin.

Mel ferma les yeux. Il avait du en avoir assez d'être traité comme un moins que rien. Il avait du vouloir leur montrer, leur montrer qu'il valait mieux que ça.

Le téléphone sonna.

« C'est Matsuda, annonça L à la cantonade. »

Mel se précipita vers lui, oubliant momentanément toutes ses résolutions à propos de périmètre de sécurité et de responsable d'enquête névrosé. D'après ce qu'elle comprenait du chuchotis étouffé qui s'échappait du combiné, Matsuda s'était réfugié dans les sanitaires de l'immeuble.

Mel l'imaginait tout seul et balbutiant. Elle pouvait sentir l'angoisse suinter de sa voix et entacher l'air vicié des toilettes, s'accrocher aux pores de sa peau comme une voile visqueux. Sa main devait être crispée autour du téléphone, la voix de L enfouie sous les battements de son coeur et le bruit sourd du sang qui pulse dans l'oreille. Elle le voyait tressaillir au moindre bruit, au plus petit claquement de porte comme une bête traquée. Comme la bête traquée qu'il était.

« Si Matsuda meurt, nos soupçons à l'égard de Yotsuba seront confirmés, annonça tranquillement L après avoir raccroché. »

Mel sentit comme une pierre tomber au fond de son estomac.

« Comment, commença-t-elle, les narines frémissantes, Comment pouvez-vous ?! »

Pause. Elle reprit une courte inspiration.

« Si vous l'aviez traité correctement, nous n'en serions pas là, effectivement, cracha-t-elle, Jamais Matsuda n'aurait fait ça si votre comportement ne l'avait pas poussé à le faire ! »

Il y eut un grand silence. Ryuzaki fit pivoter sa chaise à roulette vers elle.

« Miss Viala » Ses yeux froids vinrent perforer les siens. Ses doigts tapotaient machinalement les accoudoirs. « Seriez-vous en train de remettre en question ma façon de fonctionner ? »

Le silence restait, assourdissant. Mel aurait bien ravalé ses mots, mais il était à l'évidence trop tard.

L'avertissement était on ne peut plus clair. Une mouche. Elle était une mouche. Rien de plus facile à écraser.

Un picotement désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne. Et elle ne répondit rien.

« Watari, prévoyez une place de plus. Il semblerait que Miss Viala nous trouve trop incapables pour secourir Matsuda seuls et qu'elle veuille risquer également sa vie pour le sauver. »

* * *

Légère œillade.

23 : 03 : 38

Nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge.

23 : 04 : 42

Mel était plantée comme un piquet au milieu du couloir d'un immeuble de Tokyo, à dix minutes en taxi de l'entreprise Yotsuba. Le bruit feutré des rires gras et du tintement des coupes de champagne lui parvenait de la pièce du fond. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre le rire cristallin de Misa qui occupait les huit hommes. Elle avait l'air de plutôt bien se débrouiller.

Mel avait hérité du capital rôle de la vigie postée dans un vestibule sous vidéo surveillance. Très utile. Le désir de vengeance de Ryûzaki devait le dévorer.

C'était promis, la prochaine fois, Mel n'ouvrirait pas la bouche. Vraiment. Elle le jurait. Se retrouver à quelques mètres d'un potentiel Kira aussi bêtement, cela ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

La vérité, c'était que Ryûzaki était bien trop susceptible. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait l'intention de sauver Matsuda, ce n'était donc absolument pas de sa faute si elle avait émis des doutes légitimes. Non ? Cela ne sous entendait pas du tout qu'elle prenait L pour la dernière des crapules et un immonde vaurien. Pas du tout. Absolument pas. Seigneur…

Bon, oui, c'était de sa faute et elle l'avait cherché. Et alors ?

Non, ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, c'était tout avouer à Ryûzaki. Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'envoyer sa protection à moins de vingt kilomètre du moindre quidam ayant ne serait-ce qu'effleuré un cheveu de Kira, paranoïaque comme il était. Mais le grand sacro-saint Near l'avait scrupuleusement interdit.

Et de toute façon, tout ce qu'elle aurait gagné, c'était un haussement de sourcils et un prix pour son imagination particulièrement fructueuse en matière d'excuses farfelues. Et elle aurait tout de même fini dans ce couloir miteux.

Sur ce coup-là, elle avait vraiment perdu une occasion de se taire. Pourtant, après un mois et demi de cohabitation, elle aurait dû saisir un minimum le mode de fonctionnement du détective, aussi tordu et infect qu'il était.

Mais non, il avait fallu que Melly Amanda Harnet ne puisse s'empêcher de laisser parler son égo encombrant.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous ne sauriez pas où sont les toilettes ? »

Mel papillonna des yeux, brutalement extraite de ses pensées. Monsieur Namikawa s'était arrêté devant elle et patientait poliment, attendant sa réponse.

Une violente rougeur s'empara immédiatement de ses joues et elle passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, vaine tentative pour les remettre en ordre.

« Sur-sur votre droite. Euh, non ! Pardon. Ils sont à gauche. »

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête qui courba gracieusement sa nuque et reprit sa marche.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Mais, attendez, ne vous ai-je pas déjà vue ? N'êtes-vous pas une des employées de Monsieur Tomochi ?

- Si, exactement ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie qu'il se souvienne d'elle,

- Je vois. »

Il jeta alors rapidement un regard tout autour de lui, inspectant le couloir vide, puis revint vers son visage avec un sourire mielleux.

« Dites-moi mademoiselle, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? »

En prononçant ces mots, il s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur et précaution.

Monsieur Namikawa n'avait plus rien de charmant.

Elle recula et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son sourire s'agrandit.

_Kira n'aura de cesse de vous traquer, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ait votre tête._

_Monsieur Namikawa est le vice-président des ventes. Si Kira il y a, il est invraisemblable de penser qu'il ne soit pas au courant_.

Son dos toucha le mur. Matsuda les avait entendus en parler. Tous.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle était vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas.

On ignorait quels étaient les réels pouvoirs de Kira. Que savait-elle de ce dont il avait connaissance ou non ? Et même s'il ne savait rien, ne venait-elle pas de montrer stupidement qu'elle avait quelque chose de suspect ? De trop suspect ? Quel degré de scrupules avait une personne qui commanditait le meurtre d'innocents tous les vendredis soirs ?

_Bon Dieu ! Mais alors qu'attends-tu pour hurler ?_

Puis il y eut le bruit mat d'une chute. Le hurlement strident d'une jeune fille.

Namikawa tourna la tête.

« Mon Dieu ! Il est tombé !

- Ne restons pas là ! »

Il y eut toute une cavalcade. Les hommes d'affaire déboulèrent dans le couloir et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. L'un deux attrapa Namikawa par le bras.

« Viens ! Faut pas s'éterniser ! »

Alors qu'il était entrainé par ses collègues, Namikawa se retourna une dernière fois et lui jeta regard perçant.

Troublée, Mel rejoignit Misa dans la pièce voisine. Celle-ci se jeta dans le canapé.

« Pfiou ! Ça a marché comme sur des roulettes, pas vrai ? »

* * *

Mel n'aurait jamais cru être un jour contente de revenir au building où elle était enfermée depuis bientôt deux mois. Pourtant, après les évènements de la soirée, les imposants murs du bâtiments et sa hauteur lui donnait l'impression d'être isolée du reste de la Terre et de ses dangers, à l'abri dans un cocon rassurant. Ses paupières tombaient lourdement sur ses joues. Le soulagement de savoir Matsuda vivant avait ouvert les vannes et la fatigue s'était écroulée sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb.

Ils attendaient à présent que Monsieur Yagami, le père de Light, ramène Matsuda.

Lorsqu'il entra, L le suivit des yeux avec un regard sévère et glacial qu'il ne sembla même pas remarquer. Il allait probablement se faire tancer vertement pour son imprudence, mais il ne paraissait pas s'en inquiéter. Aiber lui assena une grande tape dans le dos. Mel fronça les sourcils.

Matsuda émit un petit rire et s'arrêta à côté d'elle :

« Au moins maintenant, nous sommes surs que l'entreprise Yotsuba est bien liée à Kira. »

Sa main claqua sur sa joue. La tête de Matsuda partit sur le côté. Il ne dit rien. Sa paume s'abattit de nouveau.

« Sombre crétin ! hurla-t-elle, Ils allaient te tuer ! Tu n'avais rien à prouver, rien ! »

Sa main s'éleva une nouvelle fois. Elle ne frappa jamais. Watari avait enserré avec douceur son poignet entre ses doigts.

« Je crois que ça suffira Miss Viala. Venez, lui dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, nous allons les laisser. Je vais vous préparer un bon chocolat à la cuisine. »

Il la poussa en avant et elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Mel marcha mécaniquement, en se concentrant sur la cadence de ses pas, comme un métronome. Jamais la mort ne l'avait caressée d'aussi près. Jamais la menace de Kira ne lui était apparue si tangible. Si réelle. Si proche d'elle.

Watari resta avec elle toute la soirée. Il avait semblé réaliser combien, à ce moment là, elle s'était sentie sur le fil.

* * *

Jamais chose ne lui avait parue si difficile. Mel mordillait machinalement son pouce.

L, de dos, pianotait sur un ordinateur. Light, assis à ses côtés, feuilletait machinalement un dossier.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment nécessaire. Peut-être suffirait-il de laisser couler de l'eau sous les ponts.

Se sentant observés, les deux hommes se retournèrent, interrogateurs. Il faut dire qu'elle devait avoir l'air fine, ainsi plantée au milieu de la pièce un plumeau à la main. Seigneur, ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué !

Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse. Elle avait été odieuse.

« J'ai cru que vous alliez l'abandonner. »

Raté. Il devrait se contenter de ça, elle ne ferait pas mieux.

Light lui fit un gentil sourire :

« C'est normal d'avoir pensé ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne ne vous en… »

Ryuzaki releva le bras pour l'interrompre.

« Pourquoi avoir pensé ça ?

-Je … Je pensais que c'était quelque chose que vous seriez tout-à-fait capable de faire. Quelque chose dans votre genre. Mais, ajouta-t-elle avec gêne, je me suis apparemment trompée. »

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes.

« Donc vous avez conscience d'avoir une foule d'à-prioris à mon sujet et reconnaissez avoir fait une erreur ?

- Euh… Oui. En gros. »

Il posa son menton sur sa paume et l'observa pensivement.

« Miss Viala, je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. Pour le bien de l'enquête, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de faire table rase et de faire des efforts mutuels. D'après ce que j'ai entendu de Matsuda, j'ai également quelques préjugés à votre encontre.»

Elle acquiesça. C'était ce qu'il y avait encore de mieux. Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais si elle n'était pas capable de mettre sa rancœur de côté et de marcher de concert avec lui. Même s'il ne le savait pas, ils sortiraient vivants de cette histoire tous deux ou ils mourraient tous deux. Il était stupide de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues alors que leurs sorts étaient si liés. Oui, elle le haïssait, car c'était en son nom qu'on lui faisait risquer sa vie. Mais elle avait réalisé que c'était injuste et qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'elle lui faisait payer.

Peut-être n'était-il pas si détestable au fond. Peut-être était-ce elle qui avait décidé dès le début qu'il le serait.

« Cela dit, cela aurait pu tout à fait être dans mon genre. »

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, je remercie encore tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires au chapitre précédent. D'ailleurs, si vous n'avez pas aimé, bien aimé, adoré, détesté, laissez-moi un commentaire avec votre avis ! Ça fait toujours plaisir._

_A dans deux semaines j'espère !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Melissa : Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. Pour te répondre, et bien en fait, si elle le défend autant, c'est parce qu'elle a un sacré béguin pour lui (ref chap 3). Et oui, il n'y a pas que L dans son esprit, surtout à ce moment héhéhé. Mais bon, là je crois qu'elle est vaccinée._

_Après non, elle n'en a pas discuté avec lui mais souvent les gens ne se gênent pas pour discuter devant les employés et certaines femmes de ménages n'ont aucun scrupule à écouter aux portes. Mel est de celles-là, même si je comptais présenter ce côté-là d'elle plus tard. Du coup, je comprends que ça paraisse fumeux, j'aurais dû éclaircir ça, désolée ^^_

_Mava : Comparer ma production de scribouillarde à un roman, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir. Vraiment, merci ^^ _


	8. De la manière de se retrouver en cellule

_Hey ! _

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il y a bien un chapitre. Je vais essayer d'accélérer mon rythme de parution, dans l'espoir d'avoir fini la fic avant la fin des grandes vacances. J'ai le droit de rêver._

_Ma bêta est toujours absente, donc il se peut que de vilaines fautes se cachent. Je m'en excuse d'avance._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« Non vous dis-je ! Ma fille est très perturbée, je ne vous laisserais pas faire une chose pareille !_

_- Madame, il est évident qu'Adrien Evans est à l'origine des crises cardiaques répétées qui ont eu lieu dans votre entreprise. Toutes ces morts étaient bien trop rapprochées et toutes lui étaient profitables. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment il a fait. Votre fille affirmait depuis longtemps qu'Evans les avait tués. Depuis le premier jour. Elle sait forcément quelque chose. Je vous en prie madame, laissez-moi parler à Melly. »_

* * *

« Sale bête, reviens ici ! » éructa Melly, penchée à quatre pattes devant le lit de Misa.

Dans la pénombre, caché entre deux moutons de poussière, Trevors, le chien de l'actrice, mordillait son plumeau en secouant la tête et en poussant toutes sortes de grondements féroces.

« Tu vas voir, satanée bestiole, lorsque je vais t'attraper, je vais te tordre le cou et faire une toque de ta sale fourrure de suppôt de Satan ! »

Pas le moins du monde alarmé par ses menaces, le chien bailla longuement avant de laisser pendre sa langue en travers de sa gueule. Par moments, il relevait vers elle un œil brillant de défi. Il ne bougerait pas.

Si Mel se glissait sous le lit, il se décalerait à chaque fois qu'elle l'approcherait, et elle ne parviendrait jamais à l'attraper. Non, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un instrument long et fin qu'elle passerait sous le lit pour déloger le saboteur.

Alors que Mel s'était plongée dans un abyme de réflexion sur le format des ustensiles à sa disposition, elle entendit s'approcher la voix morne de L fréquemment coupée par les exclamations outrées de Light.

Etonnant comme ces deux-là ne s'étaient toujours pas entretuées.

« Je suis partisan d'attendre encore un mois pour voir si de nouveaux meurtres surviennent à la Yotsuba. Les autres veulent prendre le risque de précipiter les choses, soit, mais je travaille à part. Je suis désolé Light, je sais bien que tu es d'accord avec eux, mais comme tu es enchaîné à moi, tu n'as d'autre choix que de me suivre.

- On ne peut pas risquer des vies inutilement, c'est totalement…

- Comme Misa ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, elle va nous assister. N'est-ce pas Misa ?

- Ryûzaki, je t'interdis de… Rosie ? Que fais-tu ?

- Je me le demande moi-même. Dites, vous auriez pas vu mon balais ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant »

Depuis qu'ils avaient la confirmation que la Yotsuba était bien complice de Kira, des conflits de ce genre éclataient fréquemment. Mel observait tout cela de loin. Les disputes stériles l'épuisaient. Elle préférait ne pas s'en mêler.

« Comme nous sommes en sous effectifs, L la pointa du doigt, nous allons utiliser Miss Viala pour nous aider.

- Quoi ?! »

A ce cri, un boulet de canon fusa à travers la pièce ventre à terre. C'était le chien qui s'échappait, plumeau à la gueule brandi en trophée, et qui disparut dans le couloir.

Mel le regarda s'enfuir avec un air désespéré, rapidement estompé par son effroi grandissant.

Elle considérait sa vie suffisamment menacée dans l'état actuel des choses sans avoir à suivre les plans biscornus de L. Déjà que peu de personnes à la Wammy semblaient parier sur sa personne, cette nouvelle clause réduirait probablement ses chances de survie comme peau de chagrin. Elle ne voulait pas risquer sa vie. Pas pour lui, de prime abord, néanmoins on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Mais encore moins pour un de ses caprices. Elle comptait bien se terrer ici jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Ce serait, même s'il ne le savait pas encore, bien mieux pour eux deux.

« Il n'en est pas question » tenta-t-elle.

Elle n'avait émis qu'un pauvre miaulement de chat trempé. La panique afflua et emporta tout comme un torrent.

« …bien évidemment, il faudra bien veiller à ce qu'elle ne…

- Ryûzaki, supplia-t-elle, vous m'écoutez ? J'ai dit non. »

Il se tut et, l'espace d'un instant béni de fol espoir, elle crut avoir été entendue.

« Rosie », commença-t-il d'une voix douce, « je crois que vous ne saisissez pas bien la situation. Je pense qu'il est plutôt dans votre intérêt de ne pas abuser de ma patience et de vous montrer conciliante. »

Mel se ratatina sur elle-même sous le ton sucré du détective.

« D'accord. Entendu», finit-elle.

* * *

Et voilà. Elle se retrouvait encore dans cette salle.

Au fil du temps, il devenait de plus en plus évident que le lien établit entre Ryûzaki et sa personne avait une influence sur elle. Au-delà de la simple confirmation de son existence, cela avait clairement empiré dès qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle en était venue à rechercher intuitivement la présence de L comme un moustique attiré par une lampe. Malgré son aversion pour lui, elle avait le don de se trouver des taches qui le mettaient immanquablement sur son chemin. Que L soit devenu un foutu soleil autour duquel elle gravitait contre son gré ne l'enchantait pas. Pour ne pas dire que l'idée d'éprouver une empathie forcée à son égard la dégoutait.

Petit à petit, l'évidence de sa présence se gravait dans son esprit. La façon qu'il avait de s'asseoir en se recroquevillant, sa manière de se déplacer à grands gestes précis, ses traits d'esprits coupants la fascinaient comme un enfant regarde avec émerveillement l'extérieur de derrière sa fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle se surprenait à l'observer, lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'elle pouvait prédire un de ses mouvements, elle ne pouvait pas réprimer sa nausée.

Near, malgré ses études du phénomène, n'avait pas pu prévoir qu'un lien implique une telle proximité innée des concernés. Ou alors avait-il tout simplement jugé préférable de ne pas lui en parler. Toujours était-il qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé de mode d'emploi à suivre bêtement et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du comportement à adopter. Mel avait l'horrible impression de s'échapper à elle-même, le sentiment qu'après avoir perdu sa liberté, le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur ses pensées partait en lambeaux. Que quelque chose, quelque chose d'_extérieur_ à elle-même pouvait lui imposer son comportement et la manipuler comme un pantin.

Elle était poursuivie par la sensation atroce qu'on parlait parfois pour elle avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Certaines de ses réactions lui paraissaient artificielles et imposées, et pourtant inévitables.

Et elle se retrouvait encore dans cette salle. Quoi qu'elle fasse pour détourner son attention, lavage, repassage, nettoyage, ses pas finissaient toujours par la mener dans cette pièce qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

C'était énervant, horripilant, rageant. Et par tous les saints elle le regardait encore !

« Rhaaaa ! s'exclama-t-elle »

Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle avait exprimé sa frustration à voix haute. Light et Watari l'observaient en fronçant étrangement les sourcils. L s'était retourné, sa main tenant une cuiller suspendue devant son visage et lui jetait un regard étonné. Ses cheveux corbeau, ébouriffés, retombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son front.

…

Là, à l'instant, ne venait-elle pas de s'exprimer comme une groupie abêtie ?

« Je crois que je vais aller étendre une lessive. »

Et, guidée par ces sages paroles, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir, les laissant abasourdis par son agressivité maladroitement contenue.

La situation était clairement en train de dégénérer.

* * *

« J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Mel s'assit en tailleur en face de Misa. La soie des draps du lit se froissa tout autour d'elle. Misa releva le nez de son portable en ouvrant de grands yeux estomaqués.

Mel cherchait quelqu'un à qui demander conseil.

Elle ne pouvait décemment consulter les quadragénaires de l'équipe qu'elle imaginait débordés par toute question sortant du cadre de l'enquête, Matsuda ne lui paraissait pas du tout habilité et elle se voyait encore moins en parler directement au concerné.

_« Au fait, est-ce que toi aussi tu me suis partout du regard et ressens le besoin incontrôlable d'être en ma présence ? Hihi, ton café est sur la table et tes T-shirts secs dans cinq minutes. »_

Elle s'était donc rabattue en désespoir de cause sur Misa. Elle ne connaissait pas bien la jeune fille qui la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle restait la seule personne auprès de qui elle aurait pu se confier

« Oui ?

- Bon, c'est assez difficile à expliquer mais imagine qu'une personne rencontre quelqu'un qu'elle aime bien, mais que ce sentiment ne vient pas d'elle et que quelque chose la force à ressentir cela pour lui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ? »

Les iris de Misa s'éclairèrent d'une lueur typiquement féminine. Celle qui signifie que la confidente à bien compris que son interlocutrice parlait d'elle mais qui, par sympathie amicale, fait mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait avoir des sentiments « forcés » mais si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas naturel et donc la personne devrait tout faire pour empêcher que la situation se développe. C'est l'équivalent d'un filtre d'amour, alors c'est un peu horrible. A la limite, c'est malsain ton histoire. »

Mel l'écoutait studieusement en hochant la tête.

« Mais d'un autre côté, si ça se trouve, l'autre plait vraiment à la personne, mais comme elle pense être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, elle ne s'en rend pas compte. »

Seigneur. Mel fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce possible ?

Comment savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment ? Car qu'aurait, au fond, alors la situation d'irréaliste ?

Hormis le fait qu'elle appréciait un abruti de la pire espèce. Un abruti responsable de son horrible situation. Et qui l'avait humiliée. Plusieurs fois.

Tout bien cogité, cette option était tout-à-fait invraisemblable.

Mais l'était-elle vraiment ?

* * *

_2-1-1, Quartier de Kasumigaseki_

Mel releva les yeux de son papier, le nez rougi par le froid. Elle avait trouvé le quartier sans encombre et s'engageait comme prévu sur l'avenue principale, encore bondée en ce début de soirée. Elle enfonça un peu plus le menton dans son écharpe, rentra prestement ses doigts à l'abri dans ses poches et reprit son chemin.

L l'avait envoyé récupérer des documents sur la Yotsuba au commissariat de Tokyo. Elle était, selon-lui, la seule personne de tout le bâtiment à ne pas être connue des services de police et que l'on pouvait décemment se permettre d'exposer. Etiquetage infiniment flatteur.

L lui avait expliqué sa mission en des « termes simples facilement intelligibles par une personne de sa condition », de sorte qu'elle ne risqua pas de commettre une erreur.

Mel ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait par « personne de sa condition » et avait de toute façon décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir, tant elle était sure que l'association qu'il faisait entre le métier des gens et leur intelligence lui déplairait. L'orgueilleux lui avait ensuite récapitulé toute la procédure par écrit sur un papier qu'il lui avait tendu avec indifférence.

Elle devait aborder un inspecteur travaillant au commissariat, qu'elle trouverait à cette heure-ci en train de fumer sur les marches de l'entrée. Celui-ci était un de leurs contacts et il fallait l'interpeller en l'appelant par le nom qu'on lui avait donné, celui-ci étant un code qui l'informerait qu'elle était la personne venue chercher le dossier.

L avait particulièrement insisté sur cette partie de l'opération. Il lui avait fait répéter le nom plusieurs fois, la reprenant sur sa prononciation quand il ne la jugeait pas parfaite, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien sûr que celui-ci soit gravé à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Pour la peine, il l'avait inscrit en rouge au bas de son mémo.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans le froid, Le chef-lieu de la police japonaise apparut entre les arbres dépouillés de leurs feuilles. Ragaillardie à sa vue, elle accéléra le pas. Sur les marches du parvis, un homme s'était enfoncé dans son imperméable pour échapper au vent glacé. De l'autre côté du trottoir, elle pouvait distinguer la lueur rougeâtre de la cigarette qui pendouillait entre ses lèvres. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de lui lorsque son regard fut attiré par une leur clignotante.

D'ici, elle pouvait voir les lumières de l'aéroport crever la nuit. Loin au-dessus de sa tête, un avion amorçait lentement sa descente.

Elle pourrait se mettre à courir, tirer de l'argent à un distributeur avec la carte d'urgence, se mettre dans un avion et s'envoler pour la première destination qu'elle trouverait, pourvu qu'elle soit très loin d'ici, de l'Angleterre, à des lieux de tout ce que Near pourrait lui faire. Et disparaître. Elle pourrait oublier tout ça, abandonner L à son triste sort, à sa mort horrible, échapper pour toujours à Kira, peut-être même recommencer à jouer, quelque part où elle pourrait changer de vie.

Le vent froid de la nuit qui tombait souleva quelques mèches sur sa nuque et l'humidité de l'air mouillé commença à s'attarder sur ses vêtements.

Mel secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers l'homme d'un pas décidé.

Elle se planta en évidence à côté de lui et lorgna une dernière fois son pense bête.

"Ah ! C'est vous l'inspecteur Baka ! (1)"

Mel secoua la tête avec un air qu'elle voulait entendu.

L'inspecteur se retourna vivement :

"Pardon ?!"

* * *

_« Mais Ryûzaki, nous n'avons pas de contact au commissariat._

_- Je sais bien. »_

* * *

A sa gauche, un ivrogne qui recrachait allègrement sa dernière cuvée. Sur sa droite, un junkie qui parlait seul, les yeux grands ouverts roulant dans leurs orbites, et qui s'effondrait parfois sur elle en gloussant. Devant elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à identifier, mais qui ressemblait fortement à un tas de chiffon pris d'un rire hystérique.

Bien. Ce n'était pas si grave, au fond. Matsuda aurait pitié d'elle et viendrait la chercher.

Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était patienter un peu. Et surtout, surtout ne pas paniquer parce qu'elle se retrouvait en cellule au commissariat de Tokyo à deux heures du matin, entourée de gens très louches, dont un lui susurrait des choses l'oreille qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas, se faire coffrer ne lui ayant pas apporté la science infuse au niveau du japonais, et tout ça pour...

Insulte sur agent des forces de l'ordre dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

"L je te hais. Vraiment"

_(1) Idiot en Japonais _

* * *

_Et oui, Mel s'est fait coffrer. L est un fourbe et le chihuahua un sadique invétéré =p_

_Si vous me laissez un commentaire, vous aurez le droit à un bisou._

_A la prochaine !_


	9. Fille de ferme

_Coucou !_

_Vous avez vu, j'arrive à peu près à tenir mon rythme de parution ! Si c'est pas beau ça !_

_Alors, je vous livre le nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'angoisse, car si j'ai adoré l'écrire, il a été plutôt difficile de retranscrire ce que je voulais._

_Ma bêta est revenue, mais elle passe un oral la semaine prochaine, donc elle n'a malheureusement pas le temps de corriger. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Première expérience :_

_Injection dans le tube test A d'un échantillon de sang de la famille Harnet._

_**On observe une mutation des globules rouges du sang du tube test A.**_

_Deuxième expérience :_

_Isolement du tube test A sur plusieurs jours._

_**On observe une disparition de la mutation des globules rouges du tube test A.**_

_Troisième expérience :_

_Réinjection de l'échantillon de sang Harnet dans un nouveau tube test B._

_**Aucune mutation n'est observée.**_

_Quatrième expérience :_

_Mise en présence du tube test A avec un échantillon de sang d'un autre membre de la famille Harnet._

_**Aucune mutation n'est observée.**_

_Cinquième expérience__ :_

_Injection du nouvel échantillon Harnet dans un tube test C._

_**On observe une mutation des globules rouges du sang du tube test C.**_

_Conclusion :_

_**La liaison, d'apparence de type mutante, est unique.**_

_Veuillez transmettre ce rapport après visa de la direction à la Wammy House dans les plus brefs délais._

* * *

La créature tenait son frère suspendu à l'extrémité de la falaise à pic, ses longs doigts enroulés autour de son cou.

« Melly, soupira-t-elle, qu'avais-je dit ? »

Son frère geignit et se débattit faiblement, ses doigts minuscules griffaient désespérément les mains qui comprimaient sa gorge.

« Je n'aime pas les enfants désobéissants. »

Elle secoua le bras. Le petit corps balança au-dessus du vide, les pieds patinèrent dans l'air.

Mel ne put retenir plus longtemps un long hurlement d'horreur. Elle se précipita vers l'enfant les bras tendus.

La créature leva une main.

« N'approche pas Melly, chantonna-t-elle, n'approche pas ou je le lâche. Sois gentille. Gentille fille. »

* * *

« Un problème ? » demanda L, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

L'ordinateur était la seule source de lumière de la grande pièce grignotée par la pénombre. Une horloge électronique clignotait faiblement son heure d'un éclat rouge : 03 h 03.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire, essoufflée.

« Non. Tout va bien. J'ai juste fait un horrible cauchemar. »

Elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui et frissonna, bien qu'emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre.

Mel était venue chercher la compagnie réconfortante d'une personne éveillée, la présence d'une sentinelle étant le seul véritable remède des terreurs nocturnes. Il était bien plus difficile de se raisonner, de démêler le rêve et la réalité quand, en pleine nuit, on était le seul à penser. Seul avec ses démons.

Une intense chaleur se répandit sur ses doigts. Mel releva les yeux.

L lui avait glissé une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains avant de retourner s'asseoir sans un mot devant son ordinateur. Elle ne put empêcher un grand sourire reconnaissant d'illuminer son visage et elle inspira profondément la vapeur qui flottait devant elle. Thym. Un brin de cannelle aussi. Cette odeur lui rappelait les longues soirées au conservatoire, lorsque Rosie Camp retenait tout l'orchestre, et où ils se servaient de grands verres de tisane au thym(1) pour se donner du courage et se clarifier les idées.

« Je vous en veux toujours, prévint-elle, l'œil mauvais,

- Weddy et Aiber ont réussi à récupérer le dossier des plans de la Yotsuba en venant payer la caution. Votre participation a permis d'augmenter considérablement les chances de succès du vol. Grâce à cela, nous pourrons poser des caméras en salle de réunion très prochainement. C'est ce que j'appelle une réussite totale.

- Vous m'avez fait insulter un agent de la police pour un dossier. J'ai fini enfermée en prison. Avec des cinglés.

- Vous êtes ressortie de cette terrible confrontation avec la lie de l'humanité indemne. D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, s'exiler au Japon sans connaître ce vocabulaire de base est…

- On m'a VOMI dessus !

- Dommage collatéral. »

Mel abandonna. Le thé l'avait rassérénée et sa petite altercation avait fini de briser le carcan de son rêve. Elle n'avait maintenant aucune envie de rejoindre sa chambre, où l'attendait le guêpier de ses cauchemars.

Ses yeux dérivèrent aux alentours. Il y avait pas mal de feuilles volantes entassées sur les bureaux, mêlées à quelques emballages de gâteaux. La poubelle trônant sur le carrelage restait désespérément vide.

Au milieu de cette jungle dactylographiée, Light s'était effondré, vaincu par l'heure tardive, et était profondément assoupi, la tête au creux des bras. Le fer de la menotte s'enfonçait légèrement dans sa joue et elle eut un sourire à l'idée de la marque rougie qu'elle laisserait probablement sur la peau le lendemain.

« Dîtes-moi Rosie, que pensez-vous de Kira ? »

Il avait posé la question de sa voix la plus innocente. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir que sa réponse serait passée au crible malgré son ton affable, de la même manière que la moindre parole de Light était décortiquée et détournée à l'extrême.

Elle commençait à connaître assez L pour savoir que lui mentir serait prendre un risque inconsidéré. Mais dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire ne semblait pas non plus être une réponse acceptable.

« J'avouerai que cela ne m'a jamais torturée. Mais si je devais me prononcer… Il me semble que le fait que la mort de ces criminels empêche de nouveaux délits n'est pas une mauvaise chose, commença-t-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, mais une personne est derrière tout ça. Une personne et sa subjectivité. Si chacun devait juger et punir selon ce qu'il considère lui-même comme mal, on ne s'en sortirait pas.

- Et donc ?

- Donc c'est mal. Du moins je crois, termina-t-elle en riant nerveusement »

Il porta le pouce à sa bouche.

« Si vous ne vous demandiez pas si ce que fait Kira est bien ou mal, si cela n'avait aucune importance Rosie, pourquoi avoir pris tant de risques en voulant me rejoindre ? Comment avez-vous su comment le faire ? »

Piégée. Ses prunelles reluisaient de satisfaction, brillantes d'un _« Je te tiens. »._

Melly s'empêtrait dans un de ces silences venimeux et collant comme la glue qu'il est dangereux de laisser s'éterniser. Elle remonta rapidement les fils de son mensonge dans lesquels elle s'était emmêlée, nœud coulant autour du cou.

La mystification se refermait sur elle. L'histoire concoctée par Near comportait trop de fissures et L ne s'appliquait que trop bien à creuser la veine. Elle se doutait bien que cela arriverait, Near lui-même l'avait signalé : l'objectif n'était pas de créer un mensonge infaillible mais de monter un scénario suffisamment alléchant pour attiser l'intérêt de L. A présent, elle se demandait si la tromperie n'était pas trop évidente, au point, par exemple, de lui valoir une mise à l'isolement. Mais cela devait être prévu. Il était impossible que le petit garçon n'y ait pas pensé et, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de lui faire aveuglément confiance.

« Et bien, je… C'est-à-dire… »

Trouver quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose !

« Je… Ils parlaient d'assassiner des innocents ! Leurs projets étaient à des lieux du moindre jugement de criminels, leurs actions sont donc tout-à-fait condamnables et loin de l'idéologie première de Kira ! » s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante.

Le soulagement la parcourut. Cela se tenait, et elle voyait mal comment il pourrait lui reprocher un élan de scrupules.

« Rosie, vous réalisez qu'il va falloir me dire comment vous avez réussi à me contacter n'est-ce pas ? N'ai-je pas été patient ? »

Une irritation et un agacement infimes s'étaient distillés dans sa voix calme et égale. On ne se jouait pas du plus grand détective du monde aussi facilement. Elle ne répondit rien, préférant noyer le poisson. Face à son mutisme, il se détourna.

« Dites, vous ne dormez jamais ? »

L tourna un œil vers elle. Il l'observa quelques secondes du coin de la prunelle comme si elle était la stupidité incarnée.

« Tous les êtres humains n'ont-ils pas besoin de dormir ? demanda-t-il,

- Euh… Si.

- Et je suis… ?

-Un être humain ?

- Et donc, d'après ce syllogisme ?

- Vous dormez.

- Bien. »

Offusquée par son cynisme, Mel se leva et s'approcha de l'une des grandes vitres de la pièce. Même après ses railleries méprisantes, elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de la présence rassurante de L. Présence rassurante… Elle exhala un long soupir qui se figea en plein vol sur le verre froid. Qu'importe. Elle était trop fatiguée ce soir-là, trop effrayée par ses rêves biscornus pour se battre contre ce qui la manipulait peut-être.

Loin, tout en bas, les lumières grouillantes de Tokyo piquetaient le sol comme un tapis d'étincelles ou une voute céleste inversée. On aurait pu croire qu'elle se fondait avec celle qui flottait au-dessus d'elle et qu'ils étaient perdus au milieu d'une nuée d'étoiles.

Elle avait lu un livre, longtemps auparavant, où l'héroïne surmenée s'amusait à se jeter imaginairement dans le vide de la fenêtre du bureau où elle travaillait (2). La chimère de la descente, de l'euphorie du vide redonnaient substance à la vie qu'on lui arrachait.

Alors Mel laissa son corps désincarné tomber du haut du building et toutes les sensations fantomatiques de la chute l'imprégnèrent.

« C'est étrange, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, comme une expérience aussi onirique peut redonner de la tangibilité à une existence.

- Que faites-vous ? »

Il avait dû l'entendre.

« Je m'amuse à me laisser tomber, répondit-elle sans se retourner. »

Il ne releva pas, comme s'il avait su instinctivement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, de la même façon qu'elle-même saisissait parfois l'envers de sa pensée au vol.

Elle resta là, debout en silence, à contempler la fourmilière à ses pieds. Derrière elle, les doigts de L faisaient claquer les touches de son clavier, et le cliquetis régulier résonnait dans l'air.

Savoir simplement qu'il était là l'apaisait.

« Onirique. Tangible. En voilà de bien jolis mots dans la bouche d'une fille de ferme. »

* * *

Mel courait derrière Misa dans les couloirs de la Yotsuba. La semelle de ses baskets ripait sur le sol et les talons du mannequin laissaient dans leur sillage un claquement étouffé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était quinze heures cinquante-neuf, ce qui signifiait qu'il leur restait exactement une minute pour arriver à l'heure.

Plongée dans le calcul probabiliste de leurs chances d'être ponctuelles en fonction du nombre d'étages et de couloirs, elle percuta le dos de Misa qui s'était arrêtée en poussant un « C'est là ! » tonitruant.

« Bon, écoute, je suis désolée de te faire patienter comme ça, mais je vais faire vite. C'est juste un entretien pour fignoler le contrat, alors attends-moi là. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Mel supplia Misa du regard. L lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à son entretien et, à vrai dire, le malaise qui la taraudait lorsqu'elle travaillait auparavant dans l'entreprise l'avait immédiatement reprise.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas venir avec toi ? » couina-t-elle.

Misa lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« Non, désolée. »

Et elle s'engouffra dans la salle de réunion en la laissant seule dans le couloir.

Mel tritura ses doigts.

Au moins, elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur Namikawa, qui était en salle de réunion avec ses collègues.

Elle recula et s'adossa contre le mur, comptant mentalement les secondes qui s'écoulaient depuis la disparition de sa comparse. La sensation du vide dans son dos lui était devenue insupportable.

C'était complètement fou, mais malgré le néant humain du couloir, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être seule, et ce sentiment la rendait terriblement nerveuse.

Elle fut soulagée lorsque le retour de Misa sonna leur départ. Elle voulait partir d'ici au plus vite.

Malgré la présence de la jeune fille, le froid qui la tenaillait raffermi sa prise sur elle. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil de bête affolée tout autour d'elle. Inexplicable. Ce n'est que lorsque son regard tomba sur les pieds de l'actrice qu'elle remarqua que son ombre dessinait une immense silhouette squelettique et voutée.

Mel poussa un grand cri de surprise. Misa se retourna vivement vers elle, son sourire tressautant. L'ombre difforme qui s'étendait derrière elle sur le sol disparut lorsque Mel cligna des yeux.

Depuis qu'elle était passée aux toilettes avant son entretien, Misa était indubitablement nerveuse. En en ressortant, elle était pâle comme la mort et on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. L'étrange atmosphère régnant dans l'entreprise l'étouffait peut être également.

« Rosie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Rien du tout. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

* * *

Debout face au miroir, Mel tenta tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Le stress et l'angoisse de ces derniers jours lui montaient indubitablement à la tête. Ses cauchemars et son hallucination venaient très certainement d'une fatigue avancée, peut-être même d'un début de paranoïa. Il fallait absolument qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et reste calme.

Elle se lava soigneusement les mains à l'eau chaude, se rinça le visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la moiteur froide et persistante qui la recouvrait depuis qu'elle avait remis un pied dans l'entreprise.

Une goutte roula sur le miroir, fendit la surface opaque de buée et tomba avec un « ploc » sec et net sur la porcelaine du lavabo. Le trait ainsi apparu devint plus marqué, plus épais, s'étendant rapidement comme si l'on passait un doigt sur le miroir. Un autre bâton commença à se dessiner un peu plus haut. Elle haussa un sourcil.

C'était curieux tout de même, ces gouttes qui traçaient leur chemin sur l'humidité du verre, qui inscrivaient comme, comme…

Comme un M.

Mel recula.

E.

Elle se précipita sur la porte. Fermée.

L

Elle s'acharna furieusement sur la poignée, rongée par une panique démente qui montait par vagues, si haut, toujours plus haut.

La main glacée lui tordait les os, griffait ses veines.

Et le doigt invisible courait :

« MELLY AMANDA HARNET N'OUBLIE PAS QUE JE TE SURVEILLE »

L'inscription, dégoulinante, devint difforme et les lettres se désagrégèrent en longues trainées humides sur la glace.

Il n'y avait plus rien. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

* * *

(1) Je comprends tout à fait que ce ne soit pas au goût de tout le monde. Moi on m'en a fait goûter et j'ai trouvé ça ab-o-mi-nable.

(2) Stupeurs et tremblements d'Amélie Nothomb, je vous le conseille

* * *

_Et voilà, tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! J'espère que la mise en place de la relation entre Mel et L ne va pas trop vite ou trop lentement, c'est ma principale crainte, avec le respect du caractère de notre Ryûzaki national. Si vous avez le temps de me laisser un petit mot, j'aimerai vraiment bien savoir ce que vous en pensez (et puis, ça me fera plaisir, même si c'est négatif ^^)._

_Je fais un gros bisou à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent et à la prochaine !_

_EDIT : Merci beaucoup à Lou pour m'avoir signalé ma grosse bourde avec le Melly qui s'est glissé dans le chapitre. Je suis une quiche. Désolée pour ceux qui se sont posés des questions._

_**Réponse au reviews (je vous aimeeeeee) :**_

_Melissa : Aha, je me suis particulièrement amusée à écrire cette fameuse scène où L se débrouille pour la faire enfermer et ensuite introduire Aiber et Weddy au commissariat sans soupçons. Elle va certainement lui en vouloir pour toujours =p. Mais j'aime lui faire faire une crasse. Ça m'occupe pendant mes insomnies, de me demander « quel coup bas va-t-il encore lui inventer ? »._

_Pour ce qui est du lien et bien… SUPRISE ! MOUAHAHHAHAA. Je peux juste te dire qu'il a vraiment une influence sur elle, qu'il la pousse vers lui, mais la question est : Jusqu'où ? Et là je ne répondrai pas =p _

_Pour Corelli, je l'ai découvert cette année avec l'option musique du bac, et moi aussi j'aime bien^^._

_Melly-Mellow :Olalalala merciiiiiiii ! Désolée, je te demande pardon et… Je ne culpabilise pas mouahahaha. Tu m'as donnée envie de muffins méchante._


	10. Les requins n'ont plus faim

_Coucou !_

_Désolée pour le retard, mais avec le bac, je me suis retrouvée un petit peu débordée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas. _

_Un gros bisou à ma bêta qui m'a corrigée malgré le bac._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_-J'ai peur, j'ai trop peur._

_- Mais de quoi ? Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur Melly, nous sommes tous les deux à l'abri dans mon cabinet._

_- Du monstre. Il va venir. Quand je dors il vient toujours. Et parfois, je ne sais pas si c'est réel ou non._

_- Ecoute-moi bien Melly, on va faire un jeu un peu difficile. Comme ça, quand tu le feras, tu seras tellement concentrée que tu sauras tout de suite ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. Regarde. Avec ton pouce, touche d'abord ton auriculaire, puis ton index, l'annulaire et enfin le majeur. Puis recommence de plus en plus vite. Tu as vu comment je fais ? A ton tour._

_- Comme ça ?_

_- Oui, tout à fait comme ça. Tu n'as qu'à faire ça dès que tu as peur du monstre Melly._

_Extrait de l'enregistrement 7902. John Graham, Docteur en psychiatrie._

_Dossier Melly Amanda Harnet. Données strictement confidentielles._

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit en laissant échapper un mince filet de lumière dans le couloir. Mel passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et finit par se glisser à l'extérieur de sa chambre en s'emmitouflant dans sa robe de chambre.

Il était à peine trois heures du matin et elle ne dormait déjà plus. Son sommeil se faisait de plus en plus agité depuis sa dernière sortie. Ou depuis un certain passage aux toilettes.

Très nerveuse, elle se réveillait plusieurs fois dans la nuit en sueur, l'esprit embrumé dans la fumée d'un cauchemar qui lui échappait dans l'instant.

Quand elle croisa la glace du couloir, elle l'évita très soigneusement du regard. Elle passa devant le chien de Misa assoupi dans son panier et celui-ci leva une paupière pour finir par la suivre en trottinant. Son instinct de chasseur vorace avait déjà deviné qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle mit la cafetière à chauffer en baillant. Amener une tasse de café à Ryûzaki lui donnerait une excuse pour avoir de la compagnie.

Elle ne voulait absolument pas rester seule depuis qu'elle avait cru voir un message s'inscrire sur la glace des toilettes de la Yotsuba. Elle avait eu le plus grand mal à faire bonne figure en en sortant.

A présent, elle n'était plus bien sure de ce qu'elle avait vu, de pouvoir faire la part des choses entre ce qui était réel dans cette affaire et ce qui était le fruit d'une imagination envahissante stimulée par un brin de panique.

Mais elle s'était tout de même mise à éviter comme la peste les miroirs dont la vision lui inspirait une crainte dévorante.

Elle avait beau tourner le problème sa tête, le démonter, le décortiquer pour l'autopsier, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver d'explication raisonnable au phénomène dont elle avait été témoin.

Elle en était venue à se demander si le lien n'était pas à l'origine de tout ce chambardement. Cette chose avait très clairement une influence sur elle. Mais jusqu'où ? Peut-être que la mise en place forcée d'une telle attache avait plus d'effets secondaires qu'on ne voulait le croire.

Si elle devenait vraiment folle, peut-être fallait-il contacter Near en retirant de l'argent pour signaler le problème. C'était peut-être dangereux, non seulement pour elle-même, mais aussi pour L. Elle était à peu près sure que si le détective finissait par sombrer dans la démence, Near ne lui pardonnerait jamais et, mieux, le lui ferait payer de la plus horrible des façons qu'il trouverait.

La cafetière se mit doucement à siffler. En entendant le petit bruit strident, Trevs releva la tête et se mit à battre de la queue.

« Inutile, jeune homme », lui dit-elle, « Tu n'auras rien. »

Elle plaça la tasse de café sur un plateau, auquel elle ajouta un bol de sucres en morceaux et quelques petits gâteaux de la veille, ceux qui avaient légèrement brûlé. Saisissant le tout, qui tanguait légèrement, elle se mit en route vers le bureau principal du l'immeuble.

Le chien, en passant entre ses jambes, tenta perfidement de la faire tomber pour chaparder un scone. Le plateau vacilla dangereusement, la tasse s'ébranla, mais elle réussit à maintenir le tout en équilibre en déplaçant tout son poids sur un de ses pieds.

« Inutile j'ai dit ! »

Le chien s'assit sur son arrière train et la dévisagea de ses petits yeux noirs transpirant le machiavélisme.

« Sac à puces, grogna-t-elle en poussant la porte du dos,

- Vous êtes venue tout m'avouer ? »

A peine était-elle entrée que la voix de L suintait déjà l'orgueil. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais et posa le plateau à ses côtés. Le mouvement d'humeur qui accompagna ce geste le fit claquer sur le bois de la table.

_La fille de ferme t'emmerde, connard. Ça te va comme vocabulaire ?_

« Vous avez pu vérifier par vous-même que tout ce que je vous avais dit était vrai.

- Certes. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai vraiment en entendre d'avantage. »

En effet, la pose récente des caméras dans la salle de réunion de la Yotsuba avait permis de révéler l'implication de ses hauts-dirigeants dans l'affaire Kira. Par un heureux hasard, tous les noms qu'elle avait donnés trouvaient leurs possesseurs autour de la table, ce qui aurait dû la placer dans les bonnes grâces du détective. Aurait.

Mel l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être anxieux, ni de craindre quoi que ce soit et de toute évidence, il était toujours aussi insupportable. Il avait le visage certes fatigué, mais elle savait que c'était habituel. Il n'y avait aucun signe chez lui de l'apparition d'une possible démence.

Peut-être était-ce elle qui se faisait des idées. Peut-être avait-elle cristallisé sa crainte de Kira ce jour-là, dans cette salle de bain.

« Alors Rosie, allez-vous enfin vous décider à me raconter toute l'histoire ? Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez que votre mutisme plaide de moins en moins en votre faveur.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. Cela ne dépend pas que de moi, mais aussi de la sécurité de mes amis. Mais je vous jure que vous le saurez en temps voulu, dit-elle, faites-moi confiance.

- Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance si vous mentez.

- Mais je ne vous mens pas ! soupira-t-elle, excédée, Les informations que je vous ai données n'étaient-elles pas exactes ? »

Il s'acharnerait sur ce point avec l'entêtement d'un chien sur un os, jusqu'à vider le problème de sa moelle. C'était dans son caractère après tout. Elle le savait. Intimement. Peut-être même avec trop de certitude, trop d'assurance pour que cela soit naturel.

« Rosie, vous ne parlez pas japonais.

- Et alors ? Ai-je un jour prétendu le contraire ?

- Toutes les réunions secrètes enregistrées à la Yotsuba étaient en japonais. Toutes. »

Il recommença à touiller son café avec un soin clinique. Mel ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Comme elle ne disait rien, il se leva et, la dépassant, se pencha sur son cou. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Rare silence ne fut plus éloquent Rosie. » murmura-t-il.

* * *

_Elle rampe désespérément sur le sol et la douleur lui tourne la tête. L'ombre sur son dos s'étend et la suit avec lenteur et délectation._

_Elle se traine, enfonçant les phalanges le plus profondément possible dans le sol. Ses ongles se retournent, cassent, blessent la pulpe de ses doigts mais elle tire, tire encore sur sa peau écorchée. _

_La main lui tombe dessus en serre, crochète ses cheveux._

_On l'agrippe, la tire en arrière, la retourne. Elle se débat, donne des coups, griffe, mord, sa bouche s'ouvre béante pour hurler…_

_La douleur frappe et lui lacère le ventre._

_Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois._

_Elle hurle, hurle à en perdre la voix._

_Quatre, cinq, six._

_Faites que ça s'arrête !_

* * *

Le hurlement de Mel continua de résonner. La froideur lancinante du fer vibrait encore dans son flanc. Elle rua, en proie à la panique, mais un fin cocon de tissu l'entravait qu'elle se mit à griffer furieusement. Enfin, une de ses mains trouva l'air et elle émergea la bouche écumante comme une noyée.

Sa tête partit sur le côté sous l'impact de la gifle qu'elle reçut.

Pendant quelques étranges secondes, aucune pensée ne fusa dans son esprit. Seule sa respiration et son cœur continuaient leurs œuvres, réglés comme de bons métronomes.

Devant elle, un jeune homme brun et pâle avait le bras levé, apparemment prêt à la frapper une nouvelle fois si nécessaire.

Derrière lui un autre garçon ouvrait de grands yeux ronds.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas son père.

« Rosie ? »

L'inconnu gardait la main en l'air comme s'il brandissait un bouclier.

« Qui est Rosie ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

L. C'était L. Elle était à Tokyo. Elle avait fait un nouveau cauchemar. L'autre c'était… C'était Light. Ses cris les avaient alertés et ils avaient couru.

« Ah… Oui », dit-elle, « Oui. C'est moi. »

Puis elle eut un petit rire incrédule. Les sourcils de L se joignirent tout à fait.

« Rosie, je crois que vous n'êtes pas vous-même. »

Et derrière lui, le contour d'un pantin affreux tacha d'ébène la pâleur lunaire du mur. L'ombre s'élevait en volutes sur la peinture blanche.

Elle la pointa précipitamment du doigt.

« Là ! Je… »

La phalange qu'elle venait de dresser était écarlate.

Elle baissa les yeux. Une rose vermeille fleurissait sur le blanc immaculé de sa chemise de nuit, imbibant le tissu. La lumière de la lune qui tombait comme un lac à travers la baie vitrée lui donnait des reflets noirs.

Elle ramena sa main gantée de rouge devant son visage.

« Oh… Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle la voix vibrante d'hystérie, « Je saigne ! »

Light écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un mouvement paniqué vers elle. L le retint en levant le bras. Puis, terriblement lentement, avec d'infinies précautions, il se pencha vers elle.

« Rosie », dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, et c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prendre une voix aussi douce, « Rosie, il n'y a rien. »

* * *

Mel était blottie dans le fond du fauteuil que L lui avait désigné avant d'aller s'asseoir lui-même un peu plus loin. Il lui avait également tendu une couverture et un grande tasse de thé fumante dans laquelle fondaient quelques pastilles, qu'elle devinait être des calmants.

Il l'avait conduit jusqu'ici en soufflant quelques « Tout va bien Rosie » et « Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar » qu'il avait certainement voulu gentils, mais qui sonnaient faux dans sa bouche.

Light s'était allongé dans un canapé après que le plus gros de la tempête fut passé. Il recommençait doucement à somnoler, quoiqu'en lui jetant de petits coups d'œil dès qu'un sursaut de conscience le parcourait. Elle s'en voulait légèrement de l'avoir réveillé de cette façon, trainé brutalement par une chaîne pour courir après des hurlements. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup.

Sa crise d'hystérie revêtait apparemment assez d'importance pour que L juge bon de la surveiller. Peut-être craignait-il de sa part un acte malheureux dicté par la panique.

Il ne l'avait quitté des yeux que pour lui permettre de prendre une douche, et elle se doutait qu'il l'avait observée par les caméras.

Mel s'était débarrassée en toute hâte de sa chemise de nuit pour en sortir une propre. Malgré qu'on lui ait dit qu'elle rêvait encore, elle voyait toujours le sang qui la tâchait.

Elle s'était ensuite examinée sous toutes les coutures et avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : la peau de son ventre, quoique un peu douloureuse, était intacte, preuve criarde de ses visions.

Elle avait alors fourré précipitamment le vêtement rougi dans la machine à laver comme s'il avait été de feu.

Mel porta la tasse à sa bouche.

Le thé lui brûla violemment la langue mais elle continua de le boire avec une grimace. La chaleur douloureuse qu'il répandait sur ses lèvres la maintenait comme une ancre dans la réalité. Elle ne parviendrait certainement pas à se rendormir cette nuit-là, mais elle se sentait tout de même bien mieux qu'un peu plus tôt.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle garde son calme. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de telles choses.

Comment appelait-on ça déjà ? Terreurs nocturnes.

« Est-ce que vous avez peur ? demanda-t-elle en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle,

- De quoi ?

- De mourir.

- Je connais les risques. Je les connaissais en m'engageant. Quelles que puissent être mes peurs, je les ai dépassées depuis longtemps. »

Mel resserra ses doigts dans la maille épaisse de la laine.

« Moi si.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense à la douleur qui monte, monte avec la morsure du fer qui transcende la chair, et qui s'élève, encore, encore et encore comme un ongle que l'on passe sur une vitre… »

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle réalisa que le regard de L s'était fait de plus en plus insistant au fil de l'écoulement précipité de ses paroles.

_Il te regarde comme si tu étais folle._

L'était-elle ?

Ryûzaki se pencha à son niveau.

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Vous êtes en sécurité ici et, de toute façon, Kira tue par crise cardiaque, pas à l'arme blanche. »

S'il savait. S'il savait. Elle passerait devant lui par la planche. Les femmes d'abord.

Parce qu'après, « les requins n'ont plus faim », aurait dit Tom le flûtiste.

_Je suis Melly Amanda Harnet. J'ai des hallucinations. Je vois des choses que je suis la seule à voir. Auriculaire, index, annulaire, majeur. Ce n'était pas réel. Auriculaire, index, annulaire, majeur. Maintenant, je suis réveillée._

« Que faites-vous avec vos doigts ? »

Elle battit des paupières.

« Oh, c'est un tic que j'avais plus jeune après un cauchemar », elle plissa les yeux, « Cela doit faire des années que je ne l'ai pas fait »

* * *

_« Miss Viala refuse de retourner dormir dans sa chambre. Je lui en ai fait changer. »_

_Il tenait entre ses bras l'édredon blanc du lit qu'il venait de défaire. _

_« Très bien. Trop de pression sans doute. Les hallucinations sont typiques de certains débuts de névroses. Les étudier nous permettrait de mieux cerner son implication dans cette affaire. _

_- Nous avons trouvé quelque chose en fouillant la chambre comme demandé. C'est assez… Inexplicable._

_- Qu'y a-t-il Watari ? »_

_Alors il déplia le drap blanc pour dévoiler l'immense tache rouge qui s'y étendait._

_« Bien matérielles, les hallucinations. »_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Pour ce qui est du sang sur le drap, je vais donner l'explication à la fin je pense, car au niveau du scénario, Mel ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé réellement cette nuit-là. Pour indice, le sang a toujours été là, il a bien coulé à un moment, et le fait qu'il n'y a à l'initial que Mel qui le voit à bien rapport avec son immunité._

_**Réponses aux reviews (merci, vous avez été nombreux) :**_

_Daaku : Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, L me donne du fil à retorde, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour qu'il soit réaliste. Pour la scène du miroir, il n'y avait pas encore de caméras à ce moment-là, Mel ne se fera pas coincer à cette occasion mais… Ça pourrait venir héhéhé._

_Tomi : Ah, si tu savais ! Je suis trop contente que tu trouves ça glauque, parce que c'est mon but ultime pour cette fic. Merci beaucoup. Pour la romance, je ne veux de toute façon pas qu'elle soit totalement au centre de la fic même si elle sera présente. Je préfère essayer de privilégier une atmosphère de mystère, qui je l'espère ne se désagrègera pas._

_Nicciola : Haha pas de panique, la suite est là =p Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise._


	11. Un oiseau mange des pommes rouges

_Bonjour !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais comme j'avais le bac, j'ai complètement abandonné pendant quelques temps. J'ai dû ensuite re-rentrer dans l'histoire et comme ce chapitre commence à préparer le dénouement, j'ai préféré prendre mon temps pour éviter de vous vomir ça à la figure comme une malpropre. Il est aussi un peu plus long que les autres (de deux pages)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Il se releva en prenant appui sur l'importante couche d'humus environnante. Ses doigts aux ongles parfaitement limés étaient incrustés de crasse et son pantalon taché de terre._

_« Le death note est enterré ici. Tu as bien compris ce que tu devais faire Ryûk n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui oui. C'est la première fois que je vois un humain s'embêter autant avec un death note. Que c'est amusant. Presque aussi amusant que ce qui a changé chez L._

_- Ce qui a changé chez L ?_

_- Héhéhé »_

_Regard noir._

_« Ryûk, si c'est important, je te prierais d'en venir aux faits. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »_

_L'autre eut un petit rire, long et strident, aux intonations de crécelle. _

_« Tu sais ce que c'est qu'une dame blanche ? »_

* * *

Mel était attablée dans la cuisine devant un bon chocolat, un livre d'aventure à la main.

Depuis son terrible cauchemar, elle ne dormait presque plus et se retrouvait souvent en pleine nuit dans la cuisine. Elle n'osait plus rechercher la compagnie de L tant elle était gênée depuis qu'il l'avait vu halluciner et l'avait ramassée dans cet état de faiblesse.

Fait étonnant, c'était à présent lui qui l'appelait pour des raisons farfelues. Une fois qu'elle était venue pour lui apporter son café, ses sucres, son gâteau ou encore, la dernière, pour éradiquer la terrible araignée qui le dérangeait, il entamait systématiquement une de ses fameuses discussions à double tranchant dont il avait le secret.

Alors qu'aux premiers jours il l'ignorait royalement quand il ne la rabaissait pas sans remords, il s'acharnait à présent à surprendre chez elle ce qu'il pensait être capital pour l'enquête.

« Rosie », grésilla l'interphone, « Voulez-vous bien m'apporter du fraisier ? »

Elle soupira et posa son roman. Ce ne serait pas cette nuit qu'elle saurait si l'aventurière Katleen Jones allait dérober l'allumette de jade.

Lorsqu'elle posa une part de fraisier sur le plateau, elle jeta un regard méfiant autour d'elle, prête à voir Trevors surgir à tout moment. Le chien n'apparut pas. Il devait dormir auprès de sa maîtresse. Tout de même inquiète à l'idée que le sixième sens de cette créature diabolique lui signale qu'un gâteau était dans les parages, elle se hâta de rejoindre Ryûzaki.

Il était assis devant un ordinateur qu'il regardait avec de grands yeux vides. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha un peu plus pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, elle s'aperçue qu'il était éteint.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, s'étonna-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Light qui dormait un peu plus loin,

- Je songeais simplement que si Light est vraiment Kira… »

Et voilà qu'il recommençait.

« … le fait est que son pouvoir a été transféré. On pourrait donc supposer que le pouvoir de Kira peut changer de possesseur, si je puis l'exprimer ainsi. »

C'était logique, effectivement. Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé, mais c'était indéniablement logique.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Et donc ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa le sourcil.

« Vous ne voyez vraiment pas le problème ? »

Pourquoi était-il obligé de prendre ce ton méprisant ?

« Et bien…

- Même si j'arrêtais Kira, la coupa-t-il en soupirant, son pouvoir changerait de personne et tout serait à recommencer. »

La bouche lui en tomba.

Si c'était vrai, Kira voudrait toujours tuer L, L le pourchasserait toujours et elle… Elle ne retrouverait jamais une vie normale. On ne lui permettrait jamais. Cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'une pierre chutant dans sa poitrine.

« Ce que je fais est donc bien vain » finit-il.

Il paraissait frêle, ainsi tout seul, vulnérable. Et c'était étrange, de par son impassibilité naturelle, presque affolant. Cela tirait violemment sur sa fibre maternelle, en faisant un nœud bien serré, douloureux de compassion. A lui donner envie de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de le réconforter, de l'assurer qu'elle le protègerait, même si elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Comme elle aurait fait avec son frère.

Mais elle oubliait que ce n'était pas lui. Elle oubliait les humiliations, les vexations à répétitions. Elle oubliait le regard qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait envisagé que Matsuda fut tué. Elle oubliait la petite expérience des premiers jours, lorsqu'il avait envoyé le jeune homme dans sa cellule, pour voir si, oui ou non, il allait brutalement s'effondrer pour mourir.

C'était la dernière personne à mériter sa compassion. A cause de lui, elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais retrouver sa vie d'avant. Ses états d'âme ne la regardaient pas.

Après tout, était-ce son problème, à elle ? Absolument pas.

Elle aurait plutôt du en rire, d'un grand rire mesquin, le laisser se noyer dans les ennuis et ne pas s'en approcher. Si ce n'était pour lui replonger la tête sous l'eau ou lui jeter une pierre.

« Vous connaissez le_ cadavre exquis(1)_ ? »

Salve d'applaudissement pour Melly Amanda Harnet et son incroyable suivi de la raison.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était assise à côté de lui, ignorant son regard méfiant.

_Continue Melly, continue !_

« C'est très simple, enchaîna-t-elle, enthousiaste en saisissant sur le bureau un bout de papier et un crayon, Chacun doit écrire le bout d'une phrase, le cache et passe au suivant qui doit inventer la suite. Par exemple, j'écris le sujet, vous le verbe, moi un complément et vous un adjectif. C'est très amusant !

- C'est donc un jeu de pur hasard et la probabilité de tomber sur une phrase cohérente est très faible.

- C'est tout l'intérêt. Et puis c'est pour s'amuser, ça n'a jamais eu besoin d'être intelligent, clama-t-elle en commençant à écrire sur la feuille d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. »

Elle inscrivit alors sur le papier en grandes lettres capitales « UN OISEAU », puis le plia soigneusement et le fit glisser vers lui.

Pour une fois, elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise. L ne lui avait même pas posé une de ses questions redondantes destinée à lui tirer les vers du nez. Il ne semblait même pas y penser, et c'était agréable de ne pas avoir à faire attention aux milles et uns sous-entendus tordus que cachaient la moindre de ses phrases.

Et elle n'avait pas encore eu le droit à une de ses remarques mesquines de serpent. Un miracle.

Un léger sourire flottait même sur ses lèvres alors que le crayon s'agitait sous son nez.

La feuille lui revint une nouvelle fois. Souvent, en jouant à ce jeu, elle s'imaginait une phrase et plaçait un mot sur deux à chacun de ses tours.

Un oiseau… Un oiseau mange des pommes rouges.

Elle écrivit « DES POMMES » et fit passer la feuille.

« Allez-y ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une euphorie d'enfant quand il eut terminé.

Le détective déplia le papier du bout des doigts et deux regards curieux se posèrent sur la feuille.

« UN OISEAU

MANGE

DES POMMES

ROUGES »

Le silence s'abattit comme du plomb.

Mel lui arracha la feuille des mains et la chiffonna dans son poing.

« Vous avez raison, ce jeu est vraiment bête », rit-elle.

Mais cela sonna faux.

Il lui saisit brutalement le bras.

Ses grands yeux qu'elle ne voyait d'ordinaire que comme deux lacs vitreux semblaient balayés par la tempête. Un savant mélange d'incroyable stupeur, de méfiance exacerbée et de crainte les habitaient. De crainte.

C'était la toute première fois que Mel pouvait saisir entre ses doigts une de ses émotions pures et brutes, dépouillée des artifices qu'il dressait ordinairement entre lui et le monde. Malgré la gravité de la situation, elle en était émerveillée, habitée d'une fascination presque malsaine. De la crainte. Un trésor d'émotion qu'elle ne reverrait probablement plus jamais chez lui.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à faire ça ? »

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son poignet et elle aurait voulu qu'il la lâche.

Un colibri volait dans sa poitrine.

Il aurait fallu qu'il la lâche.

« Ne me le demandez pas, dit-elle en le regardant, ne me le demandez pas et je ne vous mentirai pas. »

Ses doigts crochetèrent plus avant son bras. Mais qu'il la lâche ! Il lui faisait mal. Et il était trop proche. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait quand il était trop proche.

Elle ne voulait pas écouter ce truc immonde, forcé et artificiel. D'ailleurs ça n'existait même pas. Il n'y avait rien.

Rien comme rien du tout. Vide. Néant. Trou béant.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à faire ça ? répéta-t-il d'une voix plus dure,

- Lâchez-moi. »

Il la sonda quelques instants.

« Vous n'êtes pas femme de ménage. »

A quel moment le piège s'était-il resserré à ce point autour d'elle ? Comment expliquer ce qui venait de se passer sans se faire enfermer immédiatement ? Il lui paraissait trop risqué de s'emmêler dans un nouveau mensonge qui la discréditerait complètement une fois découvert. Si elle pouvait gagner un grain de sa confiance en lui disant une partie de la vérité qui ne le mettrait pas en danger, Near n'aurait pas à se plaindre. Et elle le désirait, ce grain. Avec avidité, comme une pierre précieuse qu'elle aurait toujours gardée.

« Non.

- Vous n'avez jamais entendu de conversation à la Yotsuba. Vous avez tout su autrement.

- Oui. C'est vrai. »

C'était le moment où il allait porter le doigt à sa bouche, elle le savait. Il allait lever le pouce et le glisser entre ses lèvres en les effleurant. Alors elle attendit le mouvement en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Si le déchirer en lambeaux aurait pu lui permettre de tout prendre, alors elle aurait tiré sur ce bras qui la tenait de toutes ses forces. De toutes ses…

Elle arrêta là le flux tumultueux de ses pensées, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de penser.

Il la lâcha et elle se ressentit respirer. Il parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis il poursuivit en la fixant avec attention.

« Vous avez une sorte de capacité psychique. On vous paye pour ça, ou l'on vous fait du chantage pour vous forcer à obtempérer. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Semblant comprendre qu'elle ne dirait plus rien, il hocha pensivement la tête avant de revenir à elle.

« Rosie, si quelqu'un vous menace, vous ou votre famille, je peux vous protéger. Je vous en fais la promesse. Je ferais en sorte que personne ne vous fasse jamais de mal. Rosie, il faut que vous me disiez ce qui se passe. Je ne pas vous aider si vous n'avouez rien et si vous n'êtes pas de mon côté.

- Si je ne peux rien vous dire, je peux vous promettre que je suis déjà de votre côté. Probablement plus que quiconque.»

* * *

Une imprudence stupide. Voilà ce que c'était.

Mel shoota dans une canette abandonnée dans le couloir. Elle attendait depuis maintenant une heure qui Misa finisse sa séance de photos, un grand photographe était venu tout droit des Etats-Unis juste pour elle, et ruminait ferme.

Son « petit tour de magie » de la veille avait failli lui couter très cher.

Dieu seul savait qu'elle n'ignorait pas que le lien avait une influence sur eux. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que cela put être à ce point, mais elle ne l'ignorait pas.

Elle frappa de nouveau. La canette vola avant de chuter un peu plus loin. Dieu seul savait qu'elle n'ignorait pas que cette attache faisait des trucs pas nets. Elle aurait dû se douter que des choses du genre allaient se produire. A ça, pour retenir son attention, c'était réussi ! Et elle qui avait complètement perdu la tête et s'était mise à avoir des pensées intéressantes du type « Oh comme j'aimerais te déchirer en morceaux pour te ranger dans mon placard ! ».

Elle shoota une nouvelle fois dans la canette, qui roula sur le sol avant de buter contre une feuille qui trainait là.

C'était ce qui s'appelait merder totalement. Elle devrait redoubler de prudence dans les prochains jours. Une erreur de plus dans ce genre pousserait certainement L à régler le problème qu'elle représentait de façon assez définitive. De plus, si cela s'aggravait dans ce sens, L pourrait très bien découvrir le pot aux roses en fouillant dans sa tête. Et elle le paierait le prix fort.

Il y eut un léger courant d'air qui poussa la feuille vers elle.

Elle se pencha pour la ramasser. Lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts effleura la feuille, un frisson désagréable la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. C'était un bête papier blanc où rien n'était inscrit. Il était légèrement jauni, comme s'il avait séjourné longtemps dans une cave, et très fin. Elle le chiffonna entre ses doigts et le jeta à la poubelle.

Puis elle se retourna. Resta figée.

Devant elle se tenait une immense créature filiforme. Elle la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes et projetait sur le sol une ombre immense.

Sa peau, blafarde, avait l'aspect poreux du papier et était couverte de cicatrices reprisées au fil de cuisine. Par endroit, elle semblait s'écailler comme une peinture défraichie et perdre quelques éclats.

Son visage, étiré à l'extrême, était percé de deux naseaux aux arêtes saillantes et surmonté d'une masse informe de dreadlocks vertes collées par la saleté. Il était étrangement avancé, comme si la colonne avait cassé au niveau du cou et s'était pliée en avant.

« Tu devrais arrêter d'ouvrir la bouche comme ça. Une mouche va finir par y entrer. D'autant plus que cela ne te donne pas un air très fin. »

Mel retrouva enfin le chemin des synapses qui contrôlaient son diaphragme. Elle prit une courte inspiration, recula d'un pas et laissa échapper un couinement d'horreur, les lèvres crispées de panique.

La créature hocha lentement la tête avec un sourire tordu.

« Voilà. Tu ne respires pas l'intelligence mais c'est beaucoup mieux. »

Son cœur palpitait une salsa désordonnée. Il tambourinait contre ses côtes, s'emballant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Le sourire de clown ne partit pas en fumée et ne s'étiola pas dans l'air.

« Par contre, pour le reste, je ne peux rien faire. Quelle tignasse ! Dans mes souvenirs, lorsque tu étais enfant, tu avais une jolie crinière brune et pas jaune pipi. »

Il releva vers elle un regard vitreux.

« Enfin, j'imagine que ce qui se dit est vrai. Les beaux enfants deviennent immanquablement laids en grandissant. »

Mel ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, comme un lapin sous les phares d'une voiture : tendue à l'extrême, prête à partir en courant mais rigoureusement immobile et tétanisée.

« Je suis content de t'avoir remis la main dessus. On ne croise pas souvent des gens dans ton genre. Hé ? Tu vas te décider à parler ou tu es aussi futée que tu en as l'air ? »

Il avait pivoté la tête sur le côté sans bouger la nuque, sous un angle inquiétant et surréaliste. Un angle impossible.

« Je suis folle.

- Non, toi c'est Melly. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Complètement, complètement folle.

- Ahhhhhh. Ils disent tous ça. Moi je m'en fiche que tu sois complètement chtarbée. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

Avoir quelques hallucinations à droite à gauche sous l'effet du stress, passe encore. Faire un cauchemar délirant soit.

Mais alors là, voir un monstre grandeur nature, en plein jour, sans rien avoir mangé d'avarié ou fumé de douteux dépassait vraiment les limites de la décence intellectuelle. Elle était tout simplement bonne à interner.

« Moi c'est Astras, mais tu me connais déjà. Tu sais, celui qui t'embêtait quand tu étais petite, en faisant comme ça ! »

Sur ces mots, il se pencha vers elle et passa ses doigts rugueux et effrités sur sa nuque.

Mel s'éloigna avec un glapissement terrifié. Secouée d'un hoquet, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps des larmes d'horreur qui dévalèrent ses joues.

« Je rêve, affirma-t-elle d'une voix trébuchante, Je rêve.

- Tu ne rêves pas. Je suis un shinigami. Tu es une dame blanche. Pas compliqué.

- Une dame blanche ? releva-t-elle mécaniquement, toujours foudroyée d'horreur»

Il posa les assiettes graisseuses qui lui servaient d'yeux sur elle.

« Ca veut dire que tu es immunisée contre notre pouvoir. Entre les shinigamis et les dames blanches, c'est pas une histoire d'amour. Même si vous, vous ne pouvez nous apercevoir que du coin de l'œil, on ne peut pas nous mettre dans la même pièce sans que le rejet nous torde les tripes. Mais après des siècles d'anesthésie morale, même le dégout devient désirable. Ah… Que je suis content !

- Mais alors, dans la salle de bain et l'autre nuit, c'était toi ? »

Elle avait posé la question naturellement, comme pour trouver une logique dans sa folie. Comme si la raison était un arbre aux branches duquel elle se raccrochait. Comme si voir tous les éléments s'imbriquer parfaitement aurait été la preuve qu'elle n'était pas démente.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je viens d'arriver. Je suis Evans. »

Il lui fit un sourire tordu et s'approcha d'elle.

Evans. C'était le nom du collègue de sa mère qui s'était fait arrêter pour meurtre lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. On n'avait jamais su comment il tuait. Ses victimes étaient toutes mortes d'une crise cardiaque.

D'une crise cardiaque.

D'une crise cardiaque !

Elle recula aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, vibrante d'effroi, et hurla de toutes ses forces.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?! »

Le photographe américain venait d'apparaître, alerté par ses cris.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans le couloir.

* * *

Assise dans un taxi à côté de Misa, Mel regardait le bitume défiler sous ses yeux.

Elle avait vraiment cru, profondément, qu'on y était, que Kira l'avait retrouvée, lui avait envoyé un espèce de monstre et allait la tuer séance tenante.

Mais elle n'était pas morte et tout avait de nouveau disparu, la laissant flirter avec l'hystérie.

Mel n'arrivait tout simplement pas à faire la différence entre ce qui était réel ou non. Son esprit avait très bien pu jouer avec ses souvenirs, le lien lui faisait peut être descendre un à un les échelons de la raison.

Et qu'allait-il advenir si elle perdait la tête ? Deviendrait-elle dangereuse ? Trop bavarde ? Trop vulnérable ? Qui empêcherait Near d'utiliser sans vergogne son frère et de mettre son père en prison si elle n'était plus capable de lui faire respecter ses engagements ?

Il était par ailleurs la seule personne susceptible de pouvoir l'aider et elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler au secours, car elle savait qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion sans aucun remords, après l'avoir fait interner quand tout serait terminé.

Mais Adrien Evans tuait vraiment ses victimes par crise cardiaque. On le soupçonnait d'utiliser du poison mais l'autopsie des victimes n'avait jamais rien révélé. Comme si elles étaient mortes foudroyées. Même si rien n'était réel, que son esprit lui jouait des tours en emboitant des pièces qu'il trouvait complémentaires, les anciens meurtres d'Evans étaient avérés et la similitude avec l'affaire Kira criante. C'était une coïncidence bien trop accommodante pour en être une. Si tout ce qu'elle avait vu était une illusion, peut être son inconscient essayait-il de lui souffler quelque chose de capital. Peut-être que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre lorsqu'elle aurait compris ce qu'elle essayait elle-même de se dire.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'immeuble, Mel se dirigea instantanément vers l'ascenseur.

Alors que les portes allaient se fermer, elle vit Watari courir vers elle.

« Rosie, attendez ! »

Elle les retint et l'homme se glissa dans la cage d'ascenseur avec elle.

Il était essoufflé d'avoir couru et sorti un mouchoir en tissu pour s'éponger le front. En le repliant, il lui fit un gentil sourire.

« Rosie, je voulais vous prévenir que nous allons devoir quelque peu changer nos habitudes dans les prochains jours. »

Ting. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Mel sortit et Watari la suivit dans le couloir.

« Voyez-vous, Ryûzaki a enfin réussi à obtenir le transfert d'un prisonnier anglais ici pour que nous puissions l'interroger. Cet interrogatoire est le fruit de longues semaines de négociations et pourrait faire grandement avancer l'enquête. Adrien Evans a été placé en détention dans les sous-sols, là où vous n'allez jamais. Mais ce tueur en série est très dangereux, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai, si jamais il vous arrivait de le croiser, de ne pas lui adresser la parole quoi qu'il puisse vous dire. »

Mel perdit toute couleur et se retourna vers lui, pale comme la craie.

« Adrien Evans ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche »

Evans était là. « Je suis Evans ».

Peut-être était-elle folle. Mais d'une folie alors bien cohérente.

* * *

_(1) En français dans le texte_

_Merci d'avoir lu, encore désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Ces chapitres sont assez difficiles car je dois relier tous les éléments disséminés le long de l'histoire et les relier pour amorcer le dénouement. Je vais aussi devoir m'atteler de manière un peu plus sérieuse à la personnalité de Light si je ne veux pas me foirer complètement, vu qu'il va bientôt devenir un personnage clé._

_Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et qui ont laissé un commentaire._

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_Amy : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant. Pour l'impression d'être perdue, c'est un peu normal, j'essayais un peu d'emmêler mon monde sur les chapitres précédents, tout devrait normalement (si j'y arrive aha) se relier dans les suivants (la fin se rapproche). Pour Rem, étant donné que justement elle veut protéger Misa, que L est la principale menace de la jeune fille et qu'elle ne peut pas se débarrasser de lui tant que Mel est en vie, elle aurait toutes les raisons de se méfier d'elle ou de lui en vouloir de mon point de vue._

_Jeanne : Merci, je suis vraiment très flattée que cela te plaise à ce point._

_Daaku : Ahaha, que de questions ! Bien évidemment, je ne répondrais pas, parce que sinon, ce serait de la triche. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera expliqué. Merci beaucoup de continuer de me suivre, je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours._


	12. Cling Cling Cling

_Hey , j'ai récupéré internet ! (Après moults combats et une amorce de troisième guerre mondiale, au prix de ma sueur et ma douleur, j'ai vaincu !) Je vous livre donc le douzième chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Rem vouait à Misa une adoration sans limite.

Elle chérissait autant ce sentiment que son objet après le désert qu'elle avait traversé.

Elle l'avait porté ce trésor à bout de bras, avait veillé sur ses nuits et ses jours, sur ce petit bout de bonheur qui lui était si cher.

Elle avait toujours haït Light et l'amour qu'elle lui portait, mais si cela la rendait heureuse, Rem était prête à se contenter des miettes qu'il resterait.

C'était sa reine de la Palestine, l'astre aveuglant autour duquel elle gravitait.

Mais le fil sur lequel elle marchait à présent était effiloché aux deux bords.

Elle voulait protéger Misa et la seule chose qui pouvait l'atteindre était une simple lettre. La douzième de l'alphabet.

Le fait était simple.

Elle voulait pouvoir tuer L si la menace pesant sur Misa devenait trop grande.

L'irruption d'une dame blanche dans la partie l'avait dépouillée de la seule arme dont elle disposait. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre.

Alors elle s'était immiscée partout, derrière ses pas, accrochée comme une moule à son ombre, distillée dans ses rêves. Elle voulait la terrifier jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. La noyer dans l'horreur jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfuie et s'éloigne.

Cela n'avait marché qu'à moitié.

Elle avait terrorisé Melly au-delà de toute espérance. Mais elle ne partirait pas. Elle-même ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, mais Rem l'avait bien réalisé.

Elle ne partirait pas parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas abandonner L.

Elle avait commencé à désespérer, puis, puis…

Ce n'était pas grand chose, au début. Juste une mèche de cheveux effleurée, la caresse satinée d'un bout de peau sous ses doigts.

Puis l'évidence était venue, frappante et fulgurante.

Elle pouvait toucher Melly Amanda Harnet.

Pour Rem, qui n'avait jamais pu toucher d'être humain dans cet éden doré qu'était la vie, la révélation était d'importance, excitante. Puis une autre conclusion était venue, sulfurique.

Elle pouvait la toucher.

Il fallait qu'elle protège Misa. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de la dame blanche. Elle pouvait _la toucher_.

C'était venu doucement, de manière insidieuse. Mais si on avance, même terriblement lentement, dans la même direction, on finit bien par atteindre les extrêmes.

Une nuit, elle avait planté son doigt dans son bas ventre et l'avait éventrée jusqu'à ce que sa phalange bute contre l'écrin des côtes. Presque sans réfléchir.

Le sang avait jailli à flots et Melly avait hurlé. Hurlé à la mort.

Rem avait reculé, horrifiée. Terrifiée aussi.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que ce serait ainsi. Elle n'avait pas anticipé l'odeur âcre et lourde, le nœud dans la poitrine.

Avec le death note, c'était toujours propre, aseptisé.

Il y avait eu de l'agitation, on avait accouru dans la chambre.

Ils n'avaient rien vu, naturellement. Ils ne voyaient rien tandis que Melly Amanda Harnet continuait de mourir.

Puis, en contemplant le corps qui commençait à frémir de spasmes, alors qu'elle s'était douloureusement dit que c'était fini, bien fini, elle avait vu les deux pans de la blessure se souder comme attirés. En quelques secondes il ne restait plus rien.

C'eût été trop beau.

Rem n'avait pas su si l'étrange émotion qui l'habitait était le soupir alangui du soulagement ou l'amère toxine de la rage.

* * *

Qu'on se le dise bien, Melly était une personne rationnelle qui ne croyait pas à toutes ces choses. Les histoires de shinigamis et de dieux de la morts sanguinaires étaient immédiatement catalogués et étiquetés dans son esprit comme histoires farfelues de bonnes femmes. Mais il fallait reconnaître que les faits s'imbriquaient fichtrement bien en suivant cette hypothèse.

Kira tuait à distance avec seulement un nom et un visage : il y avait forcément un soupçon de surnaturel là-dedans. Astras avait dit suivre Evans, et Evans était là. Après des années et des années, pile à ce moment précis. Son esprit pouvait lui suggérer autant qu'il le voulait qu'Evans était mouillé dans l'affaire Kira, jamais il n'aurait pu savoir que celui-ci était dans les parages. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre.

En supposant que ce qu'Astras avait dit était réel, et que lui-même d'ailleurs le fut (bien que cela soit, bien entendu, complètement surréaliste), Kira tiendrait son pouvoir d'un dieu de la mort. Un dieu de la mort, si elle en croyait les récents évènements, qu'elle aurait déjà croisé plusieurs fois et qui aurait été capable de l'identifier instantanément comme une dame blanche. Et donc, politique de Kira oblige, comme une personne à éliminer.

Bien sur, tout cela était pur fantasme, mais si ce shinigami l'avait déjà croisée, savait qui elle était et où la trouver, il y avait quelques chose qu'elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à s'expliquer.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà morte ? C'était incompréhensible.

Elle était sortie de nombreuses fois. L, à des lieux de réaliser la réelle raison de sa présence l'avait exposée à plusieurs reprises.

Kira avait eut mille et une occasions de la tuer. Mille et une façons de s'arranger pour que cela passe pour un accident.

Si elle était Kira, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Il y avait là-dessous quelque chose de complexe, un casse-tête fumeux et obscur dont elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens.  
Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de voir Evans.

* * *

_« Avez-vous un début d'idée sur la façon dont Kira tue ? Des informations ?_

_- Un, deux, trois, nous irons aux bois…_

_Quatre, cinq, six cueillir des cerises…_

_Sept, huit, neuf dans mon panier neuf… »_

_Il soupira._

_« Très bien. »_

_Le regard d'Evans se fixa soudainement au sien._

_« Vous êtes bien orgueilleux, mon grand détective. Terriblement sur de vous, de votre assurance et de votre calme. Et moi, pauvre petit prisonnier, je peux démolir tout cela. Un petit coup au bon endroit et je vous mettrais en rage._

_- Ah oui ? »_

_Jubilation percute froideur.._

_« Je n'ai pas qu'un début d'idée sur comment Kira tue. En fait, je sais exactement comment il fait. Mais je ne le vous dirai pas. »_

_Les poings de L se crispèrent._

_« Dix, onze, douze, elles seront toutes rouges ! »_

* * *

« Tu ne passeras pas. »

Matsuda se dressait devant elle. Campé à la sortie de l'ascenseur donnant sur le sous sol, il lui obstruait le passage.

« Je dois donner ça à Ryuzaki, alors si tu veux bien… » dit Mel en brandissant son plateau et en amorçant une manœuvre de contournement. Matsuda se décala sur la droite.

En étirant le cou, Mel parvint à apercevoir l'enchevêtrement de couloirs d'un blanc aveuglant qui s'étendaient derrière lui. Où pouvait être enfermé Evans là-dedans ?

« Tu n'as pas accès aux sous-sols, récita-t-il doctement, Remonte,

- Et moi je te dis que Ryûzaki m'a demandé de lui apporter des gâteaux et un café. En personne. Tu sais comme il aime m'embêter.

- Et moi je dis, répéta Matsuda en croisant les bras, qu'il ira le prendre là-haut. »

C'était embêtant, cette affaire. Matsuda n'avait clairement pas l'intention de la laisser passer et elle ne disposait que de peu de temps. Elle avait aperçut en descendant Mogi endormi devant le centre de contrôle des caméras, mais rien n'assurait qu'il le resterait encore longtemps. S'il la voyait traficoter par ici, elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance. L serait certainement déçu, et elle perdrait le peu de confiance qu'il avait en elle, mais elle ne voulait pas que la seule possibilité d'action qui passait à sa portée ne lui échappe. Evans allait peut être lui confirmer quelque chose de capitale, qui lui donnerait une avance considérable dans la course qu'elle avait engagée contre Kira.

Elle allait peut être reprendre le contrôle de la situation, alors tant pis si L s'en offusquait. Il fallait qu'elle passe.

Matsuda la dévisageait d'un air sévère. Elle lui décocha un grand sourire.

« Très bien, chantonna t'elle en se détournant, je _te_ laisse donc annoncer à L pourquoi il n'a pas son café et pourquoi il n'a pas pu passer ses charmants nerfs sur ma personne. Quoique, je ne m'inquiète pas, il trouvera certainement _très_ facilement un martyre de substitution. »

Et elle appuya sur le bouton dix.

La main de Matsuda vint follement retenir la porte.

« Oh et puis zut ! Viens. »

Mel le suivit illuminée par le triomphe. Elle aurait préféré être seule, mais elle avait manqué de ne rien obtenir, alors elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Elle pourrait toujours semer Matsuda au coin d'un couloir si elle souhaitait parler à Evans seule à seul.

« Nous sommes un peu à cran ces temps ci, annonça Matsuda sans se retourner comme pour une excuse, Une grosse opération se prépare, alors les mesures de sécurité sont renforcées,

- Une grosse opération ? »

Il ne dit rien et poursuivit son chemin, régulièrement illuminé par le passage successif des néons.

« Rho, à qui irais-je le répéter ? râla Mel en roulant des yeux, A Trévors autour d'une tasse de thé ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils mais poursuivit :

« Nous avons identifié Kira.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, Mais, comment…

- Misa a fait cracher le morceau à Higuchi et l'a enregistré. L a décidé de l'arrêter prochainement, avec la collaboration de Namikawa. »

Il y eut un feu d'artifice dans sa poitrine. Kira allait être arrêté. Si L se trompait et que le pouvoir de Kira ne changeait pas de possesseur, tout serait terminé. Ils seraient sauvés et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, chose qu'elle n'osait plus espérer depuis longtemps.

Sa détermination enfla contre ses côtes. S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un ridicule élément capable de favoriser l'opération qu'elle seule puisse voir chez Evans, alors il fallait qu'elle le trouve.

« Quand ? »

Matsuda s'arrêta.

« Quand Ryûzaki décidera qu'il aura tiré d'Evans tout ce qu'il jugeait bon de savoir.

- Que fait-elle ici ? »

La phrase avait claqué à leurs oreilles.

L était apparu au fond du couloir et les fouillait d'un œil glacial. Matsuda avait blêmi d'horreur.

« Euh… Je…. Euh … Café ? »

Il ne lui accorda pas une once d'attention.

« Remontez là _tout de suite_ »

Même si sa colère était palpable, on aurait cru qu'il redoutait l'arrivée imminente d'un évènement. C'est là qu'elle entendit le cliquetis des chaînes.

Cling. Cling. Cling.

Escorté par messieurs Yagami et Watari, Evans s'avança dans le couloir..

De plus en plus pale et sous le regard insistant de L, Matsuda la poussa en avant pour la reconduire vers l'ascenseur.

Même ainsi, même méconnaissable et après tant d'années, l'appréhension lui tordait le ventre à l'idée de croiser le seigneur de ses terreurs d'enfance. Mais il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Mel jeta un infime coup d'œil sur le côté. Dans le sillage du tueur en série Adrien Evans, Astras mimait une démarche identique à la sienne. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Cling. Cling. Cling.

Mel accéléra le pas, allongeant ses foulées aussi loin que son plateau le lui permettait.

Le cliquetis des chaînes cessa.

Evans s'était arrêté.

Et elle, stupidement, comme poussée par une force irrévocable, sentit ses pieds se figer sur le carrelage et son visage se tourner vers lui.

Il avait les yeux fous.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour déformer sa bouche en un sourire grimaçant et euphorique. Un sourire affreux.

« Oh, Mel, dit-il simplement »

Son sang se glaça d'effroi.

Et elle sut, sans même avoir besoin de vérifier, sans même avoir besoin de se retourner que tous les regards convergeaient vers eux.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? poursuivit-il innocemment en penchant la tête sur le côté, se délectant de son horreur, Ahah ! ses yeux naviguèrent entre L et elle, Je vois. »

_Il sait. Il sait tout._

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

_Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il pourrait se précipiter vers moi et me briser la nuque. Et personne n'aurait le temps d'intervenir._

« Ça suffit ! » la voix de Yagami avait claqué, et il tira brusquement sur la chaîne, faisant trébucher le prisonnier, « Amène-toi ! »

Il s'en alla en riant hystériquement à gorge déployée, comme un dément.

Et Mel sentit à chaque pas que cet homme faisait le regard de L brûler un peu plus son propre dos.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et à bientôt (du moins j'espère)._

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_Sasha : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait toujours plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs qui apprécient ce que j'écris. C'est super encourageant. Pour tes questions, oui L a bien reçu le sang de Melly et Watari n'est absolument pas au courant. Near ne veut pas risquer qu'on puisse les faire parler sous la torture. Pour l'autre, c'est la grande question héhé._

_Daaku : Olalala, ne tue personne, je m'en voudrais ! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à certaines de tes questions, même si ce n'est pas certain qu'il n'en rajoute pas ! Et pour le jeu, tu as tout à fait compris, j'en suis d'ailleurs contente car je ne savais pas si c'était très clair. Merci pour ta constance dans tes commentaires et à la prochaine !_

_Amy : Merci ! Pour tout te dire, je me suis vraiment amusée à imaginer Astras, ce shinigami qui tombe en morceaux, fasciné par les dames blanches là où ses congénères sont dégoûtés et un peu (beaucoup) à côté de la plaque._


	13. Fleurs artificielles

_Coucou ! Je vous livre le nouveau chapitre. Comme je n'avais pas internet pour poster une grosse partie du mois de juillet, j'ai pris de l'avance. J'en profite pour vous annoncer que la fic fera très certainement environ vingt chapitres selon mon plan actuel._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

« Rosie ! Rosie avance ! »

Mel eut un horrible sursaut. Matsuda appuya plus franchement.

« Allons y, dit-il en jetant un regard affolé tout autour de lui. »

Au loin, Evans eut un éclat de rire plus strident que tous les autres. Le plateau lui échappa des mains et percuta le sol avec fracas. Elle prit une inspiration haletante.

« Laisse, laisse Rosie », souffla Matsuda.

Il la poussa en avant d'une main dans le dos.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Appuyée contre la paroi de la cabine qui montait dans les étages, elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale sous l'œil inquiet du jeune homme.

Il la guida ensuite à travers les couloirs jusqu'au bureau principal sans la lâcher.

« Voilà, dit-il emplit de gêne, Reste ici jusqu'à ce que Ryûzaki vienne… S'occuper de ton cas. Je t'en prie, ne bouge pas. N'aggrave pas la situation »

Elle hocha machinalement la tête et s'avança dans la pièce.

Matsuda fit mine de partir, la mâchoire crispée et l'allure tendue, mais fit demi-tour après quelques pas. Il se planta comme un piquet devant elle et la domina de toute sa hauteur.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi grand. Ainsi campé les bras croisés devant la petite chose ratatinée qu'elle était, il l'a dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.

« C'était quoi ça ? Tu le connais ?

- Matsuda…

- Rosie, enfin je crois, au final je n'en sais rien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On aurait dit que ce taré te…

- Matsuda, couina-t-elle une nouvelle fois »

Il se tut et ses prunelles vacillantes la supplièrent un instant de dire quelque chose qui dissiperait la brume, de ne pas le laisser douter d'elle.

Elle ne dit rien.

« D'accord. Je te laisse. »

Un dieu. C'était un dieu.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Ses mains enserrèrent son crâne et elle laissa ses doigts se refermer dans ses cheveux.

Elle l'avait croisé toutes les fois, oui toutes les fois où elle s'était sentie mal à la Yotsuba.

Et Evans, avec son petit sourire en coin, qui avait jeté une allumette dans la réserve de poudre. Ah ça, être recommandée par le tueur allait faire rudement bel effet ! Avant de craindre un quelconque courroux divin, elle ferait mieux de s'inquiéter de ce qui allait immédiatement suivre.

Tout s'effilochait, tout lui échappait complètement.

_Seigneur, ma pauvre Melly, que pourrais-tu faire contre un dieu ? Comment vas-tu_ le_ protéger d'un dieu, toi, la vendue, celle qui n'a pas réussi à se sauver elle-même ?_

_Tu es morte. Il est mort. Vous êtes morts._

Arrêter un être humain, oui, elle arrivait encore à le concevoir. Mais un Dieu ? Et qu'allait-elle pouvoir bien dire à L ?

Bah, elle n'était pas encore abrutie de drogue. La situation n'était pas si dramatique, si ?

Ne pas pleurer.

Elle allait garder ses larmes et les enfermer en elle, quelque part où il y aurait encore de la place.

_Bonjour, ici le centre de logement du corps de Melly Amanda Harnet. Du fait d'une suraffluence, nous ne pouvons pas accéder à votre demande dans l'immédiat. Veuillez patienter._

Elle tremblait toujours.

Elle se leva et fouilla dans les placards. Elle poussa d'une main agitée de soubresauts des paquets de sucre en morceau, des tablettes de chocolat et des sucettes. Elle les posa sur le bureau qui se trouvait en dessous. Elle fouilla à nouveau et tomba sur la réserve de petits gâteaux. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un bol, ils furent parcourus d'un long spasme et la porcelaine alla valser à terre. Puis enfin, dans le coin tout au fond, sa main se referma sur le graal. Une boite complète d'Earl Grey. Dans l'armoire voisine, elle trouva miraculeusement du premier coup une théière.

Préparer du thé au micro-onde arracha un gémissement d'horreur à son cœur d'anglaise, mais au bout de cinq minutes, la théière était pleine d'un bon Earl Grey chaud dont elle put se servir une tasse.

Elle but la première d'un trait et s'en servit une autre.

Au lieu de l'avaler goulûment comme la précédente, elle l'approcha de son nez et en respira l'odeur à pleins poumons pour s'en imprégner. Le parfum chaud des herbes détendit ses muscles crispés de panique un à un. Elle vida la tasse à nouveau et se resservit.

Au dessus d'elle se trouvait une grande horloge mécanique. L'aiguille avançait par long à-coups réguliers, marquant bruyamment chaque seconde égrenée dans le temps.

Elle commença à les compter une à une.

A trois milles trois cents et deux théières, elle s'arrêta.

L'attente était horrible.

Auriculaire, index, annulaire, majeur. Auriculaire, index, annulaire, majeur.

Ses doigts avaient repris automatiquement leur valse.

Lorsque, bien plus tard, le soleil coula à pic au dessus de Tokyo, elle réalisa que boire autant de thé alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir était une erreur.

Alors que la nuit engloutissait tout, une vicieuse asthénie se distilla dans ses veines.

Cette période de sa vie ne lui apportait décidément rien.

« Chaque expérience de notre existence, bonne ou mauvaise, comporte son lot d'enseignements » disait toujours Rosie Campbell sa baguette à la main. Mel avait appris à cuire des pâtes.

Lorsque les aiguilles passèrent minuit, elle sentit la fatigue physique l'assiéger. Mais son cerveau bien malgré elle dressé en forteresse n'accepta pas de rendre les armes.

« Que fait-on pour l'opération de demain ? »

La voix de Watari avait retenti de l'autre côté de la cloison. Elle tendit l'oreille.

« Maintenue.

-Et pour _elle _?

- Ce qui était prévu. Prenez Light avec vous pour un moment, ne le lâchez pas des yeux.

- Bien»

Elle entendit le pas clair et assuré du vieil homme s'éloigner et la porte s'ouvrit. La vision du battant s'entrebâillant la fit frémir d'angoisse. Il entra de sa démarche traînante et voûtée.

Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres d'elle sans rien dire. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et attendit, mais rien ne vint.

Il la dévisageait en silence, de son regard direct et froid. C'était atroce.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de jouer cartes sur table non ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

«Il vous a reconnue. Mel est un diminutif. C'est lui qui vous menace ? Qui est un intermédiaire ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! C'est absurde !

- Vous êtes terrorisée. Un inconnu vous fait cet effet ? »

Elle voyait clairement, impuissante, le chemin sur lequel il la menait. Elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur cette pente. Elle allait tomber.

« Ecoutez moi seulement un moment, je vous en supplie. C'est capital. Pensez vous que Kira puisse avoir, dirons nous, quelque chose de surnaturel ? »

La réponse fusa, claire et nette.

« J'en suis certain. »

Puis, devant son air abasourdi, il poursuivit :

« Kira tue à distance d'une crise cardiaque. Il est évident qu'il est pourvu de capacités dites « surnaturelles ». Je songeais peut être à une mutation ou…

- En fait, le coupa-t-elle, je pensais plutôt à l'intervention d'une sorte d'esprit supérieur. »

Elle le vit instantanément, son haussement du sourcil, la lueur conciliante dans ses yeux alors qu'une répartie cinglante poussait déjà ses lèvres.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire, dit-elle précipitamment, je vous demande seulement de garder ceci à l'esprit. Je pense que Kira est aidé par un dieu. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Comme si j'étais folle. Je ne suis pas folle. Et avant que vous le demandiez, non, je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi je pense ça. Mais s'il vous plait, gardez le à l'esprit. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, dos à lui pour ne plus le voir.

Et elle vacillait, vacillait sur l'arrête du ravin. Elle aurait terriblement désiré qu'il la croie, l'aide à porter le lourd fardeau qui l'enfonçait dans la boue.

Mais qui, qui, songea t-elle avec un cynisme amer, qui l'aurait crue ?

« Vous n'aurez rien d'autre de moi. Gardez vos théories sur un véritable nom hypothétique et mes affinités avec les tueurs en série internés depuis plus de dix ans.

- Je finirai par le savoir, vous savez ?

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait fort»

_Et je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne te fais pas tuer demain._

Sa présence emplissait l'air qu'elle respirait et venait s'infiltrer jusque dans la moindre alvéole de ses poumons.

_Et la situation dérape, et le précipice te tend les bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, les épines de roche du fond tendront les bras pour te rattraper._

«Mel !» la retint L.

Elle pivota sur ses talons.

« Quoi encore ?! »

Puis elle écarquilla les yeux. Les cligna une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

« Pas trop étonnée ? »

Devant elle, L semblait dévoré d'une jubilation intense. Elle retint sa respiration pour effacer le nœud de sa gorge, mais celui-ci ne fit que se resserrer.

« Très bien, trembla-t-elle, vous avez gagné. Voilà. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? »

Son visage si familier se peint d'un grand sérieux. Il remonta lentement ses yeux vers les siens.

« Rien, souffla-t-il »

Il se détourna et marcha aux vitres, fixant d'un air absent l'extérieur envahit de nuit.

Il regardait vers le bas, semblant s'absorber dans la contemplation du parterre de lumières tokyoïte qui s'étendait loin sous ses pieds.

« C'est vrai que c'est étrange, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres,

-Rien ?

-Rien. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprend pas.

- Jusqu'ici, ce que vous m'avez dit était vrai et en ma faveur. Les évènements suggèrent… Et puis le drap… Comme je m'acharne sur Light pour un infime pourcent, je crois que certains risques sont positivement engageables.

- Le drap ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle par-dessus son épaule.

« Je vous crois. »

Au plus profond de ses entrailles quelque chose s'agita, déchira son cocon pour s'en extraire, se hisser à l'air libre.

Elle tendit lentement la main en avant.

« 売春婦、私は頭痛がします！(1) »

Mel papillonna des paupières et se recula précipitamment. L ne bougea pas.

« Oh ! s'exclama Matsuda en passant le point sur ses yeux, Vous êtes encore réveillés ! »

* * *

Mel courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait aux toilettes. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge et elle se mit à vomir.

Un terrible gout amer lui resta sur la langue. Une sueur glacée lui coula dans le dos. De gros sanglots engloutissaient sa poitrine mais elle ne parvenait pas à pleurer.

Il avait pris plus d'importance qu'il n'aurait jamais dû en avoir.

La simple idée qu'il puisse mourir lui donnait l'impression d'être éventrée. Il était trop tard pour nier. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour. La plante qui croissait sur ses côtes avait définitivement éclos. Et elle se sentait terriblement mal. Parce que c'était une fleur de tissu sans aucun parfum.

Parce que rien de tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, de ce puits sans fond n'était réel. Rien.

* * *

_Un long fourmillement d'excitation lui chatouilla l'estomac. Il _le_ tenait. _

_Monsieur Yagami _le_ fit sortir de la voiture, puis saisit sur le siège passager ce qui lui semblait être d'ici un carnet. Il le passa à son collègue et se redressa. Poussa un hurlement d'horreur._

_Il fronça les sourcils. Que diable se passait-il ? _

_Son collègue se retourna, alerté par le bruit et tomba en arrière en poussant un cri d'effroi. _

_Les deux hommes reculèrent, la crainte peinte sur tous leur traits, comme si _quelque chose _se dressait devant eux. _Quelque chose _de terrifiant._

_Lorsqu'on lui apporta le cahier et qu'il le toucha du bout des doigts, L sut ce qu'il allait voir en relevant les yeux._

* * *

_(1) J'ai du écrire un truc bizarre, c'est censé être un truc du genre « Bordel j'ai mal à la tête », mais bon, j'ai certainement mis la pire des idioties._

* * *

_Voilà, merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça ne vous la rythme ne vous parait pas trop lent ou au contraire trop rapide._

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui m'ont mis dans les favoris et qui me laissent des commentaires._

_A bientôt !_

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_Sasha = Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, Melly va VRAIMENT commencer à prendre très cher. Et ça va aller en s'empirant de manière… Empirique ^^ Pour L, vous finirez par savoir, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas si cruelle (quoique)._

_Chu2byo = Olalala, vraiment merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette fic te plaise autant si tu partais avec un à priori pareil. C'est un peu un anniversaire pour moi. Et pour la relation avec L, tu peux pas savoir comme ça me soulage, parce que c'est ma première source d'angoisse à propos de cette fic. A m'en donner des cheveux blancs. En tous cas, encore merci, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant et qu'il n'y aura plus pour toi de zones d'ombres à la fin._

_Daaku = Ahaha, cette fameuse scène, je l'avais écrite depuis le début. En commençant la fic, je m'étais dit, voilà, c'est ce genre d'ambiance que je veux avoir tout du long. Elle était incroyablement claire dans mon esprit. Alors ça me fait très plaisir qu'elle t'ait fait cet effet. Et en plus, tu as vu, la plateau a fini par tomber ! Voilà, vraiment merci beaucoup _


	14. Chute libre

_Salut ! Je vous livre ce chapitre qui m'a fait m'arracher les cheveux, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Mel_

_Mélanie_

_Melissa _

_Melinda_

_Mélodie _

_Melly_

_Amélie_

_Armel…_

_Possibilités très nombreuses. Aucun ancien collègue d'Evans portant un nom proche._

* * *

« Quelle immonde, mais quelle immonde ordure ! » songea Mel alors qu'elle tentait une nouvelle fois de s'extraire du sommeil artificiel où elle était plongée.

Lorsqu'elle avait su que la tentative d'arrestation d'Higuchi était imminente grâce à l'appui de Namikawa, Mel avait tout bonnement commencé à paniquer. Elle craignait tout particulièrement que le plan dit « infaillible » de Ryûzaki ne le soit pas tant que ça et qu'on lui rapporte le cadavre de Matsuda, qui servait bien évidemment d'appât.

Quand elle réalisa que L partait avec ses hommes sur le terrain au lieu de rester en sécurité dans le gratte-ciel, elle devint pratiquement hystérique. Après tout ce qu'elle avait perdu pour qu'il vive, il était hors de question, et entendez par là que c'était tout à fait exclu, hors de question qu'il meure bêtement et qu'elle ait fait tout ça pour un rachitique rien.

Flairant la tornade, L avait demandé à Watari, avec un regard entendu, de la calmer pour le temps de l'opération. Elle l'avait suivi et, en buvant tremblotante son chocolat dans la cuisine, elle n'avait pas vu venir la douloureuse piqûre d'une aiguille se plantant dans son bras. Elle avait juste eu le temps de jeter un regard mi-surpris mi-outré au vieil homme avant de chuter dans ses bras.

_Ordure, ordure, ordure !_

Depuis, lorsque le sommeil relâchait hasardeusement son emprise et qu'elle se sentait proche de la conscience, Mel se débattait comme une furie pour se réveiller, minée par l'angoisse.

« Rosie ? Rosie ! »

Enfin elle émergea des eaux brumeuses de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit un œil aveuglé. L se tenait seul devant elle et la secouait. Il était vivant et, de ce qu'elle distinguait, il était entier. Ce constat suffit à son état de demi conscience et elle ferma les yeux pour se rendormir. Pour être secouée à nouveau sans ménagement.

Lorsque sa vue s'éclaircit, elle réalisa qu'on n'avait pas pris la peine de la porter dans sa chambre, mais qu'on l'avait négligemment jetée sur le divan d'un bureau. Trop aimable.

Lorsqu'il fut sur qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, L s'assit plus loin et déposa à ses pieds une sacoche marron qui retint instantanément son attention.

« Où est Light ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse,

- J'ai considéré que je pouvais le détacher. Nous sommes rentrés, il est environ quatre heures du matin. Personne n'est blessé. »

Elle se redressa, se mit sur ses pieds, vacilla quelques instants mais reprit presque aussitôt son équilibre. Ou du moins, elle le reprit beaucoup plus rapidement que la fois précédente. Son esprit était également plus clair, mais la dose d'anesthésiant devait être bien moins importante que celle qu'on lui avait administrée lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Elle le dévisagea quelques instants, puis ses yeux revinrent à la sacoche de cuir brun.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous lever. Vous avez mal à la tête ?

- Non, ça va. J'ai dû _prendre l'habitude_, grinça-t-elle »

Il fit la sourde oreille à sa dernière phrase.

« Nous savons comment Kira tue.

- Vraiment ? Vous l'avez arrêté ? »

Elle l'espérait sincèrement, car c'était là son seul espoir que le cauchemar s'arrête

Si c'était le cas, Mel pourrait enfin lui avouer la véritable raison de sa présence. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, Near devrait certainement appuyer ses propos, mais cela lui retirerait un gros poids. Elle allait pouvoir revoir sa famille, rejouer dans l'orchestre et… Son visage assombri coupa court à son accès de joie.

« Non. Higuchi est mort immédiatement d'une crise cardiaque. Au moins un autre Kira court toujours. Mais comme je le disais, nous savons comment il procède, ce qui est une grande avancée. C'est assez étrange, mais je n'étais pas si étonné, au vu de vos dernières allégations. Vos sources d'informations m'intéressent d'ailleurs toujours énormément, mais j'imagine que vous ne me répondrez pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier. »

Il sortit alors de la sacoche un fin cahier noir, où était inscrit dans une calligraphie étrange « Death Note », et le lui tendit.

« Touchez le. »

Elle recula.

« Non. »

Elle sentait à sa vue ses cellules hurler de répulsion et grouiller comme si elles voulaient se dissocier pour mieux s'enfuir. Elle ne toucherait pas à ça. Pas question.

Elle sentit son regard se faire plus insistant.

Il voulait savoir si elle ferait aveuglément quelque chose sur foi de ses dires.

Et elle désirait qu'il sache qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance comme elle lui demandait d'avoir confiance en elle.

Alors elle contint son dégoût, s'approcha et, retenant un frisson, posa la paume sur la couverture.

Lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts entra en contact avec le cahier elle se sentit tomber. Tout en restant debout. Flamber de froid, se noyer de vent, exploser de vie et mourir cent fois.

Mel retira violemment sa main. Le tout n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde.

Elle pouvait sentir la réminiscence de la couverture imprimer ses doigts. Elle aurait pu tracer au marqueur sur sa peau l'empreinte qu'elle y avait laissé.

Elle releva les yeux. Cette fois elle n'eut pas peur, elle s'y attendait. Elle avait su ce qu'elle allait voir dès l'instant où L lui avait jeté un regard entendu en la poussant à toucher le cahier. Le shinigami était très différent d'Astras. Il était plus blafard et fin, monté d'un exosquelette, la peau recouverte de fines lignes violettes. Son œil unique crevait les siens.

Elle l'avait déjà vu. Tant de fois.

« Rem, voici Rosie. C'est la jeune femme qui s'occupe de l'entretien.

-Oh, je suis sure que c'est une _gentille fille_, dit-elle d'une voix rauque sans la quitter du regard »

Il y avait des moments où la panique voulait vous étrangler à mort entre ses doigts.

* * *

_Il ou elle est là. _

Light tenait dans sa main un stylo qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts. Il suivait du regard la danse du métal qui glissait contre ses phalanges.

Récupérer sa mémoire lui avait également rappelé l'écueil qui se trouvait entre lui et sa victoire sur L. Une dame blanche anonyme qui défendait le roi en valsant tout autour de lui sur l'échiquier. Une dame blanche à abattre, et qu'importe le nombre de pions sacrifiés à cet effet. Il ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser avec son procédé de prédilection, c'était impossible, et c'eut de toute façon trop attiré les soupçons. Non, il allait falloir avoir recours à une méthode plus… _Traditionnelle._

C'était à la limite plus simple de cette façon. L'usage d'un death note lui avait fait oublier que d'autres solutions parfois plus appropriées existaient, pourvu qu'on accepta de se salir les mains. Il eut même été plus facile de se débarrasser de L de cette façon. Un accident était si vite arrivé. Il fronça le nez.

Trop vite justement, avec une banalité effroyable, sans rien d'un cérémonial grandiose.

L devait mourir d'une crise cardiaque, car c'était ainsi et seulement ainsi qu'il l'emporterait totalement sur lui.

_Il ou elle est là._

C'était un fait. D'après ce que lui avait dit Ryûk, tout lien nécessitait un contact quasi permanent. La dame blanche se trouvait donc à quelques mètres de lui et cette pensée le grisait, car lui assurait un avantage non négligeable.

Toute personne du bâtiment avait été exposée et il savait que L n'aurait pas pris le risque de perdre une dame blanche. Il aurait fallu être fou.

Il ne savait donc rien, à moins que la personne ne soit pas présente. Mais c'eut été irrationnel.

_Il ou elle est là. C'est d'une logique mathématique implacable. _

C'était beau, la logique mathématique, d'une pureté gracieuse.

Il eut un léger sourire d'anticipation, de ceux qui promettent de futurs éclats de rire.

La dame blanche était seule. Certainement livrée à elle-même. Une proie facile.

Il allait s'en débarrasser comme on écrase une mouche, et la mécanique bien huilée de ses projets se remettrait en branle, libérée du grain de sable qu'elle était.

Il semblait impossible d'identifier la dame blanche dans les individus vivant dans le gratte-ciel. Mais les problèmes les plus retors se déliaient parfois grâce à une simple mise en équation.

Il suffisait de prendre en compte les bons paramètres : la dame blanche était une personne non mariée ou, si c'était le cas, dont on doutait de l'identité.

Le nombre de solutions s'était brutalement réduit à deux. Tota Matsuda et Rosie Viala. Mais deux était encore un de trop.

Il fallait une précision de plus, comme, comme… détenir inexplicablement des informations confidentielles.

Et comme on résout un système, une solution émergea de la brume et l'éclaira. Une seule personne correspondait à ces critères.

_Trouvée._

* * *

«Ils utilisent ceci, dit L en brandissant le cahier, pour tuer. En écrivant le nom d'une personne dans ce carnet appelé death note et en respectant les clauses qui y sont précisées, celle-ci meurt. »

C'était vrai que c'était étrange, un simple cahier affublé d'un tel pouvoir. Mais après avoir reconnu l'existence de dieux de la mort, elle n'allait pas s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Elle n'arrêtait pas pour le moment de fixer le shinigami qui lui faisait face, prête à détaler en courant au moindre mouvement dans sa direction.

« Rem, vous pouvez nous laisser, annonça-t-il au shinigami,

-Vous la laissez se balader seule dans les couloirs ? ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix hystérique,

- Rosie, dit-il patiemment, Rem ne vous fera aucun mal, les shinigamis sont de simples spectateurs des tribulations des hommes. »

Quelle plaisanterie. Elle aurait effectivement pu croire que le shinigami, assigné au death note en leur possession, ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle aurait pu le croire s'il ne l'avait pas si clairement menacée, si clairement fait comprendre qu'il ferait tout pour lui nuire. Qu'il trouverait un moyen de le faire, comme il le lui avait dit une fois. Parce qu'il savait, lui, ce qu'elle faisait réellement là. Il le savait et avait pu le dire au Kira qui errait toujours dans la nature.

La situation avait drastiquement changée. Elle n'était plus une inconnue sans visage ni nom, dont on doutait même de l'existence. Non, elle était clairement identifiée et localisée.

Mel était tout simplement en danger de mort imminente.

« Vous savez, dit-il d'une voix monocorde en interrompant ses pensées, lorsque j'ai touché le death note pour la première fois cette nuit après avoir vu les hommes qui l'avaient eu en main hurler, je savais que j'allais voir un dieu de la mort. »

Il releva les yeux.

« Je le savais grâce à vous, parce que c'est ce que vous aviez voulu dire hier n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez voulu me mettre en garde, même si à ce moment là le doute était si présent que je ne croyais plus un mot de ce que vous racontiez. Vous avez passé outre, parce que vous saviez que j'y repenserai dans le cas où un death note se retrouverait entre mes mains. Vous saviez que ce que vous avez dit était suffisamment intéressant pour que cela redonne un semblant de crédit à vos paroles, que je garderai celles-ci dans un coin de mon esprit.

- Je ne savais pas pour le death note, avoua-t-elle, mais j'avais de sérieux doutes pour les dieux de la mort.

- Et vous ne me direz pas comment vous l'avez su, conclut-il »

Elle s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta devant son fauteuil.

« Et maintenant, vous me faites confiance ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il la regarda comme s'il la disséquait au scalpel.

« Je réfléchis à la question » énonça-t-il distinctement tout en la fixant.

Ce n'était certainement pas réel. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était très probablement le fruit d'une réaction chimique, d'un lien qui l'entravait. Elle se l'était répété tant de fois. A quel point c'était horrible. Ce n'était pas réel.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, comme on signe un contrat, rend les armes.

Que la réalité aille se faire foutre.

* * *

Il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'elle serait dans l'enceinte du building. Ce serait trop risqué. Non, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Qu'on la pousse à sortir. Et seule de préférence. En panique pour être vulnérable.

Mais personne ne sortirait s'il avait l'appui de L. Elle irait lui demander de l'aide. C'était une nouvelle clause de l'algorithme particulièrement fâcheuse.

Il fallait détruire la confiance mutuelle qu'ils entretenaient et leur faire sortir les couteaux. Comment y parvenir ? C'était simple au fond. Il suffisait de garder un esprit mathématique.

Car au final, quoi de plus jubilant que de pousser L à mener lui même Rosie Viala à sa perte ?

* * *

La réalité. Elle lui tordit le cou, l'étouffa, l'assassina, jeta son corps au loin. Elle s'écarta et reposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes, embrassant encore et encore ce visage qui demeurait figé. Une main agrippa sa blouse, tira en avant, et elle se sentit happée. Elle tomba à moitié, se rattrapa à ses épaules, son sang pulsant sous sa peau. Ses lèvres lui échappèrent et elle reprit une inspiration saccadée.

Il ne disait rien, absolument rien, la fouillant simplement des yeux intensément. D'un regard de stratège.

C'était la sensation première de la chute, si terrible, où tous les muscles se contractent pour hurler leur cri, mais que rien, rien ne vient, juste le trou dans les poumons, le souffle qui manque et le vide qui se réverbère dans les entrailles.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Bon voilà, j'espère que je ne me serais pas trop planté là-dessus, comme c'était une première… Enfin, voilà, maintenant, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'à partir du chapitre prochain, ça bouge sérieusement, j'ai posé mes derniers jalons dans celui là. _

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_Daaku : désolée que tu n'ais pas tout compris, pas mal de gens ont eu cette impression, j'essayerai de faire mieux^^ C'est Matsuda qui dit la phrase en Japonais et les interrompt._

_D'ailleurs pour cette fameuse phrase, je ne me suis vraiment mais alors vraiment pas cassé la tête, j'ai tapé ça dans reverso comme la mauvaise fille que je suis (je ne parle pas un mot de japonais)_

_Little Fox : Merci beaucoup, pour moi c'est super de faire cet effet là sur mes lecteurs. Pour les délais, comme c'est les vacances, je publie un peu prêt dans la semaine, généralement dans les cinq-six jours._


	15. Sur le fil du rasoir

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et passez de bonne vacances ! Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre !_

* * *

« Misa, je veux que tu recommences à juger pour moi. »

Misa avait obtenu l'autorisation de sortir et Light la tenait serrée dans ses bras sur le parvis. Dos à la caméra, il s'était penché vers elle comme pour l'embrasser et chuchotait dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle l'écoutait, buvait ses paroles comme si Dieu était venu lui même sur Terre les lui murmurer, béate de plaisir devant la sensation de ses bras d'homme l'étreignant.

« Lorsque nous aurons vaincu L, nous serons maîtres de ce nouveau monde. Il n'y aura plus de crimes et tu seras ma reine. »

Il pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude sur sa joue. Elle était si malléable, une poupée de chiffons inanimée entre ses doigts.

« Mais pour cela, il va falloir nous débarrasser de quelques personnes. Pour le plus grand bien. Une de ces personnes ne pourra pas être tuée par le death note, c'est pourquoi, lorsque je te le dirais, tu devras appliquer le plan que nous avons prévu pour ce genre de cas, d'accord ? »

Misa acquiesça avec un air grave.

Elle s'accrochait à lui, frémissante entre ses bras, avec cette flamme d'adoration dans les yeux, ce brasier d'amour aveugle. S'il l'avait laissée faire, elle se serait comportée telle du lierre autour d'un arbre, à l'étouffer. C'était le moment de lancer l'algorithme, en espérant que la logique mathématique fasse son œuvre et que cela suffise.

« Mon amour, j'ai remarqué qu'un tueur en série en particulier avait échappé à notre jugement. C'est intolérable n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur. Qui-est-ce Light ? »

* * *

Ce fut comme si on lui plantait une aiguille à plusieurs reprises dans le cœur, que l'on pressait à l'en broyer l'organe dans le poing. Il se raidit et se retint au mur.

Son cœur s'emballait frénétiquement, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine, et il sentit un grand sourire fendre son visage. Il y eut un nouveau coup, plus violent, plus douloureux que tous les autres, comme si l'aiguille avait explosé et s'était répandue dans le sang, griffant les artères de l'intérieur. Sa vue se recouvra d'un voile trouble rosâtre. Il se tint la poitrine à deux mains, tomba à genoux et finit par chuter la face en avant contre le carrelage.

Alors que son cœur contractait un ultime spasme, Adrien Evans trouva la force d'éclater de rire.

* * *

_« Evans est mort dans sa cellule. »_

_Il répondit de lui-même à la question informulée dans ses yeux :_

_« Crise cardiaque. »_

_L se tendit. Tout son corps chétif sembla se raidir d'amertume._

_Plus loin derrière, Light souriait._

* * *

Melly poussa la porte du bureau principal avec une certaine appréhension. L venait de la faire chercher et elle se demandait bien quelle ânerie avait bien pu lui valoir une telle convocation. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé la veille, elle n'osait plus regarder L dans les yeux tant elle était gênée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

« Ah Miss Viala, vous voilà, dit-il en l'apercevant »

La froideur de son ton la foudroya sur place.

«Miss Viala, nous procédons à une mise en situation pour prévoir les mouvements de Kira dans une entreprise. Voulez-vous bien avoir l'amabilité de nous aider ?»

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha. Il était à nouveau assis recroquevillé, de cette façon si particulière qui aurait donné un ulcère à un kinésithérapeute. Il était au milieu de tous les enquêteurs, donnant à la scène l'allure désagréable d'un procès où elle aurait été l'accusée. L ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Imaginez que vous êtes Kira et que vous avez placé un allié dans une entreprise ennemie. Cet allié vous rapporte par un moyen inconnu les moindre faits et gestes des employés, de manière à ce que vous puissiez monter un plan pour les atteindre. Vous suivez ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Imaginez à présent qu'une tierce personne ait reconnu votre allié et menace de tout faire découvrir. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ce serait très embêtant.

- Précisément. Et alors, s'il y avait moyen d'atteindre de l'extérieur cette tierce personne, que feriez-vous ?

- Je m'en débarrasserais bien sur. Pourquoi ça ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. L s'était penché devant un fraisier qu'il dégustait du regard.

« Parce que je n'en attend pas moins de la maîtresse de Namikawa. »

Mel ouvrit de grands yeux. L lui montra du doigt une énorme liasse de papiers où son nom figurait. Parmi eux, des rapports sur la nature de ses relations avec Reiji Namikawa, des recherches sur son identité et de nombreuses feuilles manuscrites illisibles. Ceci-fait, il entama son gâteau d'une grosse cuillérée puis, comme écœuré, il reposa celle-ci, la bouche étirée d'une grimace.

« Evans est mort. C'est plutôt pratique non ? Un des deux kiras est décédé juste après être arrêté et, comme ça, brutalement, le second tue un tueur en série connu, qu'il aurait très bien pu juger bien longtemps auparavant, et ce juste après qu'il t'ait reconnue. Si j'étais Kira, cela m'arrangerai follement non ? Je serais débarrassé d'un associé devenu trop envahissant et d'un témoin gênant. Le tout en permettant à une certaine personne d'opérer tranquillement, dans un climat de confiance qui plus est.»

Mel, épouvantée, gardait la bouche ouverte, le menton tremblant. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge où ils formaient une boule douloureuse. Elle était horrifiée de voir où son raisonnement le menait. Et, en vérité, que pouvait-elle dire ? Quel argument invoquer pour se défendre ?

« Tu es complice, sa voix était sèche et son œil noir, Ton amant t'a ordonné de t'infiltrer ici pour récolter le maximum d'informations sur la cellule, en particulier sur moi. Pour avoir mon nom entre autres. C'était stupide d'ailleurs. Même après la plus grandiose des mises en confiance, jamais je n'aurais donné mon nom. »

Elle allait vomir. Vraiment. La nausée allait finir de la submerger dans l'instant, son estomac allait terminer de couler à pic et elle allait vomir. Il rebaissa les yeux sur sa cuiller.

« Mais le principe était plutôt astucieux. J'avais vraiment fini par penser que tu essayais de nous aider, avec ces indices que tu disséminais un peu par tout. Mais tuer Evans aura été ce qui vous a perdu tout les deux. C'était vraiment bête de penser que je ne me rendrais pas compte que kira avait tué la seule personne t'ayant reconnue. Mais j'imagine ne pas pouvoir m'attendre à mieux de la part d'individus tuant hebdomadairement à la même heure, en le même lieu. »

L déroulait longuement son discours sans satisfaction. Comme on goûte à un plat longtemps désiré pour finalement lui trouver un goût de cendre

« Je ne sais pas encore comment tu as réussi à obtenir autant d'informations sur nous, dit-il en relevant un œil vers elle, je ne sais pas comment tu fais toutes ces choses, mais je le trouverai, sois sans crainte, et tu ne pourras pas échapper à ton jugement.

- Mais… Je… , bégaya-t-elle en retrouvant sa voix, C'était Higuchi qui était Kira, et Namikawa vous l'a servi sur un plateau d'argent ! Cela n'a aucun sens !

- Il y avait au moins deux kiras. Etes-vous satisfaits d'être débarrassés de lui à nos frais ? »

Il avait craché ces derniers mots.

Mel recula. Secoua la tête.

« Mais tu ne peux pas ne pas me croire. Tu me crois pas vrai ? »

La sentence tomba comme un couperet. Ses prunelles étaient grignotées par la haine. De celle qui vous pourri les entrailles.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de te croire. »

Et il se détourna.

« Watari, ramenez Miss Viala à son lieu de travail. Je ne veux plus la revoir ici, ni a aucun endroit tactique de ce bâtiment en attendant que nous trouvions de quoi l'inculper.»

Deux grandes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et poussèrent.

Matsuda lui jeta un regard accusateur et trahi, au reflet amer, les lèvres retroussées de dégout. Ce fut comme du plomb liquide qu'on lui versait dans la poitrine.

Si elle ne revoyait plus L, il ne serait bientôt plus protégé. Et il allait mourir. Mourir. Une veine pulsa sur sa tempe, un brouillard rouge se répandit devant ses yeux. Sa tête tournait.

Alors elle se débattit.

« Non ! Tu fais une grave erreur ! Il faut que tu m'écoutes ! Écoute-moi !

- Rosie, calmez-vous, souffla avec douceur Watari en l'entrainant »

Mais Mel rua de toutes ses forces entre ses bras, se cabrant en tous sens avec désespoir pour tenter de lui échapper.

« Tu te trompes ! Je suis incapable de te faire du mal ! Même si je le voulais ! Tu entends Ryûzaki ? Je suis la dernière personne capable de te faire du mal ! »

Seul un silence indifférent lui répondit.

* * *

Il fallait prévenir Near. C'était d'une urgence capitale. Tout s'était effondré. Mais comment ferait-elle à présent ? Elle était enfermée dans l'immeuble et ils ne la laisseraient jamais sortir.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la distance maximale pour laquelle un lien était toujours fonctionnel. Etait-ce trop ? Et si cela fonctionnait à vue ? Elle était à peu près sure que le lien fonctionnerait au minimum encore une semaine même si elle était à distance, mais au delà, rien n'était certain. L allait peut-être mourir sans que Kira n'ait besoin de s'occuper d'elle.

Watari la poussa dans la cuisine et lui accorda une œillade navrée.

« Rosie, calmez-vous je vous en supplie.

- S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi, c'est terriblement important ! tenta-t-elle en désespoir de cause, Il en va de la sécurité de L ! Il faut m'écouter !

- Non Rosie. Je suis désolé.»

Elle devait être à faire peur, ainsi rouge, échevelée, les vêtements en vrac et l'espoir en miettes. Le chien, alarmé par son état, commença à montrer les dents et à grogner en direction du vieil homme. Watari battit en retraite.

Essoufflée, elle s'adossa au mur pour tenter de reprendre un semblant de souffle et croisa le regard dur de Light. Bien-sur. On ne l'avait pas laissée sans surveillance.

« Alors ? »

Combien d'airs hargneux comme celui-ci pourrait-elle supporter ?

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! cria-t-elle, Jamais je n'aurais aidé Kira, il faut absolument me croire !

- Je te crois. »

Mel écarquilla tant les yeux qu'ils auraient pu tomber hors de leurs orbites. Elle ne pensait pas à que quelqu'un la croirait, s'attendant plutôt à subir une armée de regards haineux.

« C'est vrai ? couina-t-elle d'une voix fragile »

Light lui fit un gentil sourire encourageant.

« Bien sur. Je le sais et j'en suis intimement persuadé. Mais L sera difficile à convaincre. Tu dois reconnaître que les évènements jouent plutôt contre toi. »

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, si tremblante et seule, désemparée, le regard vide. Un oisillon déplumé tombé du nid.

« Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal », souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il posa la main sur son épaule et serra doucement.

« Je sais », susurra-t-il, « Je sais »

* * *

_Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! Ces chapitres sont un peu plus courts que les autres et je m'en excuse, mais c'est mon découpage qui veut ça. La suite devrait arriver dans les sept jours. J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre !_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_Little Fox = Evans a servi pour la dernière fois, en mettant encore plus de bazar que s'il l'avait vu encore une fois. Pour le dernier micro paragraphe, c'était juste une description des sentiments de Melly, il n'y avait en fait rien de capital à comprendre, désolée si tu t'es fait des nœuds au cerveau, des fois je me laisse un peu trop emporter par ce que j'écris. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !_

_Sasha = Merci beaucoup ! Avoir le temps d'écrire autant me fait aussi super plaisir, alors avoir des retours comme ça, c'est un peu le nirvana avant l'heure !_

_Moi aussi le sérieux de L me frustre, mais L sans son sérieux… Se serait plus L héhé. J'espère que la suite aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes._

_Chu2byo = Merci, je suis vraiment très heureuse de te faire passer de bons moments comme ça, avec le plaisir que j'ai eu à écrire ces chapitres. Pour la fin, désolée, en fait oui, elle l'a embrassé, et le dernier paragraphe, c'est mon envolée lyrique que j'ai oublié de réfréner sur les sentiments de Melly. Pas grand chose de capital à comprendre en fait, désolée de ne pas avoir été claire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! _


End file.
